Curse
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Une mission banale va engendrer une énorme catastrophe au grand malheur de Kanda, et tout ça par la faute d'Allen ! Un vieil ennemi des Noé et des Exorcistes refait surface, anciennement scellé et piégé par Neah. Résultat des courses, Kanda est en danger de mort et Allen est encore une fois un fugitif. Kanda/Allen (Yullen)
1. Prologue

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Manga : D. Gray-Man_  
 _Couple : Yû Kanda/Allen Walker_  
 _Genre : Aventure/Romance/Ansgt_  
 _Résumé : Une mission banale va engendrer une énorme catastrophe au grand malheur de Kanda, et tout ça par la faute d'Allen ! Un vieil ennemi des Noé et des Exorcistes refait surface, anciennement scellé et piégé par Neah. Résultat des courses, Kanda est en danger de mort et Allen est encore une fois un fugitif._

 _Détails : Oui oui, je suis déjà passé à une autre fic à peine l'autre finie ! J'ai complètement pété les plombs face à ce couple ! Peut-être un futur lemon, faut voir. L'histoire se déroule quelques mois après les derniers chapitres sortis (donc tome 25, attention SPOILS) où j'imagine que tout est à peu près rentré dans l'ordre, Neah est retourné au fond d'Allen, les missions de routine recommence, notre héro préféré est retourné à la Congrégation avec Kanda et Johnny, Lavi a été secouru, blabla… Fin', c'est surtout l'histoire maintenant qui est importante, tout sera expliqué implicitement._

 **\- N'hésitez pas à consulter mon profil, je le mets régulièrement à jour et il comporte l'avancée de mes fanfics ! -**

* * *

 **C** urse

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
_(-)_(-)_(-) **_Prologue_** (-)_(-)_(-)_  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le portrait déformé d'Allen Walker se reflétait dans le vase positionné sur une étagère, aux motifs étrangers et rougeâtres. L'Exorciste en question bougeait doucement sa tête de gauche à droite afin de voir la déformation de son propre visage prendre plus d'ampleur alors que derrière lui, son compagnon de route discutait avec le gardien de l'échoppe.

La petite boutique semblait être dévorée en partie par les mites, les rideaux étaient poussiéreux et dissimulaient les carreaux brisés tout en berçant la pièce dans une pénombre sordide puisqu'aucun rayon du soleil ne pouvait y pénétrer. Les commodes étaient pour certaines à deux doigts de l'effondrement alors que d'autres avaient été rafistolées à la va-vite avec des morceaux de gros sparadraps et de colle épaisse. La plupart des objets entreposés ici paraissaient pourtant précieux et presque dangereux, si bien qu'un gros panneau à l'entrée du magasin sinistre était accroché sur la porte et stipulait en grosses lettres « Ne touché a ryen » avec de grosses fautes qui avaient fait frissonner l'anglais bien élevé qu'était Allen.

« T'es aveugle ou quoi, on t'a dit de ne rien toucher, » siffla soudain son partenaire de mission aux allures antipathiques alors qu'il avait détourné son regard du vendeur pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le Walker.

Mais Allen se retourna vers lui, délaissant le vase équivoque des yeux et lui lança un regard mauvais.

« C'est toi qui es aveugle, Kanda. Je ne le touche pas, ce vase, je le regarde c'est tout. C'est ce qui s'appelle communément, _toucher avec les yeux_. »

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre avec l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs, ledit Kanda lui rendit un regard tout aussi froid, dans l'objectif de lui lancer un message du style « tu touches à quelque chose, t'es mort » et se retourna donc vers son interlocuteur.

Il s'agissait d'un petit homme aux cheveux presque transparents suite à la vieillesse qui terrassait ses épaules, ne lui léguant que quelques mèches égarées sur un crâne luisant. Il se tenait derrière le comptoir, mains grassouillettes posées sur le bois pourri, doigts comportant d'épaisses bagues étincelantes et peu communes. Il observait Kanda à travers son œil de verre et son œil valide, petit air sournois au visage, mais qui n'intimidait absolument pas le Japonais. Il en avait vu des types dans ce monde, et celui-ci restait inoffensif pour lui.

Il y a quelques jours, ce fut près de la frontière Polonaise que furent envoyés les deux Exorcistes, évidemment contre le gré du kendoka bougon, mais Komui avait ses raisons. Timothy était parti pour sa première mission avec son maître ainsi que Lenalee, et les autres membres de la Congrégation n'étaient pas présents pour inverser les rôles. Et jusque-là, la mission se déroulait sans trop d'accroches, et ils questionnaient les habitants de la petite ville, même si Kanda commençait à comprendre que les effets paranormaux de ce bourg paumé n'étaient en aucun cas liés à l'Innocence. Et ceci ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Alors qu'il continuait d'interroger le vendeur qui lui racontait l'histoire du cours d'eau à la couleur étrangère qui les avait fait venir jusqu'ici, Allen fit le tour de l'échoppe, quelque peu ennuyé, laissant son camarade parler russe avec le commerçant –et d'ailleurs, depuis quand Kanda parlait russe ? Sur le coup, Allen était resté comme deux ronds de flancs-.

« Tim', arrête un peu de t'agiter comme ça, tu vas faire tomber quelque chose, » prévint soudain Allen en voyant son golem voler rapidement entre les piédestaux où étaient posées des statuettes fragiles et ambigües.

Mais le doré semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter, et Allen fronça les sourcils. Depuis leur arrivée dans cette échoppe poussiéreuse, le golem semblait nerveux et angoissé par quelque chose. Si bien qu'à trois reprises, Timcanpy s'emmêla dans les rideaux de perles qui séparaient les pièces, et Allen mit un temps fou à l'y extirper, sous l'œil menaçant d'un Kanda irrité.

« Sors d'ici si ces babioles te font peur, » reprit Allen à l'adresse du doré qui venait de se réfugier sur son crâne. « Avant que tu ne casses quelque chose. »

Tim ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila à l'extérieur, passant à travers un autre rideau de perles qui tinta doucement. Allen resta un instant figé, observant la porte qui menait à l'extérieur pluvieux et haussa un sourcil. De plus en plus étrange. Timcanpy n'était pas du genre froussard et il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il avait peur.

Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Kanda toujours devant le comptoir, et vit qu'il tapait vivement son index contre le bois, visiblement lassé et agacé. Soupirant donc longuement, Allen se dirigea vers lui afin de lui venir en aide mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas que ses jambes s'immobilisèrent et que son regard dévia vers _le_ vase. Le vase qui l'avait tant attiré depuis leur arrivée dans l'échoppe.

À nouveau, il se plaça devant lui, se pencha en avant pour être à sa hauteur, et vit à nouveau son visage éreinté par le voyage être reflété et déformé par la forme ovale de cet objet. Il distingua quelques signes rouges comme étant des pieds et des bras mués par une fumée étrange, et remarqua aussi qu'un visage y était dessiné, de couleur vermillon, aux dents acérées et aux cornes proéminentes. Étrange, jusque-là, il n'avait pas remarqué que les gravures représentaient un personnage.

 _Non, Allen, détourne les yeux de ce vase !_

Il lui semblait qu'une voix intérieure lui criait de ne pas regarder cet objet luisant, mais Allen resta égaré dans la contemplation de celui-ci. Ses pupilles paraissaient dorénavant tout aussi rouges que le sang, là, reflétées par l'argent du récipient, mais encore une fois, il ne s'en soucia pas et tout doucement, approcha le bout de ces doigts vers l'objet.

« Oï, Walker. On y-va. »

La voix de son camarade le fit sursauter et de nouveau sur terre, il se retourna vivement vers lui, une main nerveuse grattant son crâne tout en lâchant un rire empressé.

« Ou-… Oui ! J'étais-… J'étais juste-… »

Mais alors qu'il reculait d'un pas pour mettre une distance de sécurité avec Kanda qui était clairement en rogne après n'avoir rien trouvé de concluant, le dos du maudit percuta la commode vibrante qui grinça et soudain, le vase s'agita dangereusement, et tomba.

Cependant, Kanda fut plus rapide, poussant le petit _Moyashi_ comme il l'aimait si bien l'appeler, sur le côté, et d'une main, récupéra l'objet précieux dans le creux de sa paume. Allen resta en arrière, le cœur battant, surpris par le reflexe du kendoka. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de cette frayeur car Kanda l'agrippait de sa main libre par le col et le tira vers lui.

« Tu cherches à recevoir mon poing dans ta face ? » lui asséna le Japonais sans douceur. « Un peu plus et tu aurais fini comme ce vase, crois-moi ! »

« Tu m'as simplement surpris à arriver derrière moi comme ça… ! » tenta le maudit en tirant sur le poignet de son homologue pour se dégager de sa poigne rude.

« Parce que Monsieur était en train de se tourner les pouces pendant que je fais tout le boulot ! » cingla Kanda en lâchant vivement le garçon au pentacle. « Tss, j'aurais pu boucler cette mission tout seul, » reprit-il en reposant vivement le vase contre la commode.

Allen s'excusa auprès vendeur qui était venu vers eux, intrigué par ce chahut, et suivit rapidement Kanda à l'extérieur de l'échoppe, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que le vase sauvé de justesse d'une mort certaine, avait perdu de sa teinte rougeâtre. Sur le coup, il mit cela sur le compte de la pénombre qui s'installait dans la pièce humide et chaude et oublia finalement le sujet, un peu honteux d'avoir été surpris par Kanda de cette manière.

Le petit homme grassouillet, quant à lui, se retourna vers le récipient reposé sur la commode une fois qu'Allen eut quitté sa boutique de vieux bibelot, et sourit malicieusement.

« Ça y est, mon Maître. Vous êtes enfin libéré. Certes, pas de la façon dont je l'espérais, mais votre vengeance ne sera que plus dévastatrice. »

Ainsi, il récupéra le vase en question dont la couleur rouge était dorénavant absente et qui brillait pourtant à la lueur des rayons du soleil qui arrivaient à percer le muret de rideau déchiré, puis rejoint son arrière-boutique.

* * *

 _Voici donc le début d'une longue épopée. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Dites moi si cette histoire vaut elle aussi le coup d'être continuer !_

 _Les prochains chapitres seront de taille normale (4000 à 5000 mots) n'ayez crainte !_

 _ **K** ISS_


	2. Perte de contrôle

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Perte de contrôle**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Une fois face à la devanture de l'échoppe, les deux Exorcistes se dirigèrent vers Link qui les attendait sur un banc à l'entrée, Timcanpy sur la tête. Il paraissait tout aussi las que Kanda, et il n'avait visiblement pas eu plus de chances de son côté.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il ainsi en se levant.

« Rien, mis à part que cette Pousse de soja agaçante est pire qu'un gosse, » râla Kanda sans daigner jeter un coup d'œil vers Allen.

Allen ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, se rappelant amèrement de sa maladresse dans l'échoppe de fortune. Link lui lança un regard intrigué mais le maudit haussa simplement les épaules, et partit devant, Timcanpy quittant le crâne du protecteur pour suivre son maître.

Link observa son protégé partir devant avec Kanda et il soupira longuement. Ces deux-là semblaient irrités, la mission avait été longue et infructueuse. De plus, le voyage jusqu'ici les avait épuisés et ceci allait de pair avec tous les problèmes qui ne cessaient de germer autour d'eux, comme la présence plus que gênante du Quatorzième chez Allen.

Cela faisait quatre mois que Link avait ramené Allen Walker d'Angleterre, après que Neah ait pris longuement possession de son corps. Mais le maudit avait réussi à inverser la donne, et le Noé était de nouveau enfermé en son sein, mais pour combien de temps ? Dieu seul le savait, et encore… !

Certes, Allen avait repris son statut d'Exorciste au sein de la Congrégation, au même stade que Kanda, mais les tensions au Q.G. restaient très présentes et éreintantes à cause du Central. De plus, ils avaient l'impression que toutes les missions ne menaient à rien, et que la guerre courait à leur désavantage à tous. Et puis, Kanda semblait éprouver une très forte animosité envers Howard Link depuis l'épisode de l'Angleterre, quand le japonais l'avait débusqué dans une des ruelles sombres alors que le blond suivait Allen à la trace après s'être fait passer pour mort.

Surement n'avait-il certainement plus confiance en lui suite à leur altercation dans la rue de Grande-Bretagne. Mais si Allen voulait continuer d'exercer son métier d'Exorciste, il était contraint à être suivi d'encore plus près par Link. Au grand dam de Kanda lorsqu'il partageait ses missions avec lui.

Voilà donc le résultat de ses longs mois de dur labeur. Et Link ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Ainsi, il les suivit tous les deux, et ils quittèrent la Pologne, la queue entre les jambes.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La première chose que remarqua Lavi après le retour de leur mission à tous les deux, ce fut que Timcanpy fuyait Kanda comme la peste. Un fin stratège comme lui n'avait pas été long à le deviner, mais ni Allen, trop occupé à dévorer son dessert ni même Kanda, assis en face de lui à déguster ses Soba avec rectitude, ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

« Eh ben Kanda, Tim' te fait encore la tête ? » l'interrogea le rouquin en voyant le Golem tournoyer autour du subordonné de Luberier. « Tu t'es encore assis dessus ? »

L'une des baguettes en bois que possédait Kanda pour manger son plat se retrouva plantée avec force dans le dos de la main du rouquin, fissurant ainsi le rire niais de ce dernier. Lavi retira prestement sa main tout en criant de surprise.

« Au lieu de dire des conneries, dégage si tu as fini de manger, » grinça Kanda en reposant ses baguettes sur le plateau.

« Mais ça va pas ?! Ça fait vachement mal ! » s'exclama Lavi en scrutant sa peau rougie, la massant lentement pour faire passer la douleur.

Allen s'était figé dans son geste, cuillère pleine de mousse au chocolat près de ses lèvres, et observa le japonais qui se levait pour quitter la cafétéria sans leur apposer le moindre regard.

« Il est de mauvais poils aujourd'hui… » maugréa Lavi en secouant sa main souffrante, une fois la furie sortie.

« Il n'a même pas fini son assiette… » remarqua Allen en montrant du bout de la cuillère le récipient à moitié plein.

Incrédule, Lavi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Yû Kanda, ne pas finir son assiette ? Lui qui était si respectueux de la nourriture quand il s'agissait de Soba. Lui qui ne laissait jamais une miette ?

« Ça c'est bizarre, » ajouta le rouquin alors que Timcanpy se calma et vint se poser sur le crâne d'Allen. « Et le fait que Tim le fuit… Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous durant la mission ? »

Si on omettait le vase qu'avait fait involontairement tomber Allen, sauvé de justesse par Kanda, rien ne s'était produit, sauf peut-être une énième dispute qui n'était finalement qu'un moyen de faire passer le temps et de voir comment l'autre allait réagir. Par curiosité, c'était tout. Allen haussa donc les épaules à l'égard de son ami, et fourra sa cuillère de chocolat dans sa bouche.

« Et il n'y a rien de nouveau… Entre _vous_ ? Ça s'est amélioré depuis votre retour d'Angleterre, non ? »

Mais Allen lui fit les gros yeux, montrant d'un signe de la tête Link à seulement un mètre d'eux qui faisait une partie d'échecs sur la même table, avec Johnny et Timothy. Lavi soupira à son tour, commençant à être lassé de ne pas pouvoir être seul avec Allen par moments Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, et des choses _personnelles_. Entre amis proches. Comme les vues du futur Bookman de plus en plus importantes sur Lenalee, ou bien de certaines rumeurs qui couraient comme quoi Miranda aurait une amourette avec quelqu'un du Q.G., ou même histoire de discuter de ce qui pouvait tracasser Allen à l'égard du 14ème Noé. Et puis, parler aussi avec Allen de son histoire naissante avec Kanda.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de Link qui suivait Allen à la trace, encore plus consciencieusement depuis son retour au Q.G. après sa fuite avec Tyki et Road.

« Je pense qu'il est ronchon à cause de la mission, » avoua finalement Allen qui voulait changer de sujet tout en grattant énergiquement le fond de la coupelle avec la cuillère pour récupérer la moindre parcelle de chocolat. « On a passé une semaine à fouiller le village et la grotte, 'puis y'a des tensions étranges entre Kanda et Link. Oh, et j'oubliais que dans notre chambre, il y a eu une fuite d'eau et Kanda a été réveillé par la pluie qui coulait sur son visage. »

Allen ne peut réprimer un fou rire à ce souvenir et fourra la dernière cuillerée de son dessert dans sa bouche.

« Vous avez été envoyé là-bas parce que l'eau de la rivière était de couleur rouge, si je ne me trompe pas, » reprit Lavi en positionnant son menton contre sa paume de main. « Ce n'était donc pas dû à l'Innocence ? »

« Non, seulement à cause des algues du lac en hauteur qui avait migré en contrebas suite à l'inondation du printemps. »

Puis, échouant la cuillère en argent dans le récipient transparent, Allen soupira longuement et baissa la tête, visiblement éreinté. Cette mission l'avait lessivé mais en même temps il était lassé d'avoir passé une semaine à marcher et à discuter avec les habitants mornes sans pouvoir s'entrainer un peu.

« Link, quand tu auras fini ta partie, j'irais à la salle d'entrainement, » annonça alors le maudit à l'adresse du blond qui acquiesça, pleinement concentré sur sa partie d'échecs.

Lavi lui lança un petit sourire entendu, ayant pitié de son ami qui n'était plus libre de ses gestes depuis quelques mois déjà. Et puis, Allen avait un grand cœur et aussi de la sympathie pour Link, si bien qu'il se refusait à partir en courant pour le semer, après quoi le blond se ferait durement réprimander par son chef à cause de lui.

« Demain je vais en ville acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu penses que ton gardien aura la bonté de te laisser venir avec moi ? » demanda Lavi alors qu'Allen empilait toutes ses assiettes vides sur le plateau.

« S'il se tient à quelques mètres de nous pour voir si Neah ne prend pas possession de moi, alors oui, il acceptera, » répondit le maudit presque machinalement.

Ses amis lui avaient assuré ne pas avoir peur de ce Neah, et qu'ils feraient tout pour retrouver le Allen véritable, mais le jeune Exorciste ne restait pas persuadé que ça soit une si bonne solution. La dernière fois en Angleterre, le Quatorzième avait pris place dans son esprit avec une telle facilité que s'en avait été déconcertant. Il était peut-être en train de râler et de chercher un moyen de reprendre du poil de la bête à ce moment même, quelque part dans le corps d'Allen, et un jour, il reviendrait.

D'où la surveillance constante de Link.

« Parfait alors. Du moment qu'il nous laisse discuter de ce que l'on souhaite et qu'on puisse se manger une bonne glace tout en flânant où on veut… C'est cool, » répondit le rouquin heureux de pouvoir profiter d'un jour de repos.

« Une glace en plein hiver ? »

« Et c'est toi qui me fais cette critique ? » ricana Lavi en contrepartie.

« Non, c'est juste que venant de toi, ça me paraît étrange. Tu es bien euphorique ces derniers temps, Lavi. »

Au moment où les deux hommes se rendaient dans le fond de la cantine pour déposer leurs plateaux –Allen poussant un charriot pour sa part après avoir tant mangé- le maudit tiqua aux anciennes paroles de son ami.

« L'anniversaire de qui ? En février, le seul que je connaisse c'est celui de-… »

« ALLEN ! Et si tu déposais vite tes affaires, je crois que Link t'attend ! » s'exclama vivement Lavi en tapotant énergiquement le dos de son confrère.

Pris de court, Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et vit soudain qu'à la première table, derrière le rouquin, se trouvaient Komui et Bak en pleine discussion, repas déjà entamé. Cette vision voulait tout dire, et Allen lui lança un petit sourire ironique.

« Oh, ne me regarde pas avec cet air-là où moi je mets l'affaire Yû Kanda sur le tapis, et devant Double Verrue, » l'avertit le rouquin à la voix gorgée de sous-entendus.

« Lavi, tais-toi, » riposta vivement Allen en baissant d'un ton. « Nos deux histoires n'ont pas la même ampleur. »

Lavi savait que son ami avait raison. Certes le rouquin avait quelques vues sur Lenalee et devrait un jour faire face au grand frère protecteur tout aussi effrayant qu'un Noé en colère, mais Allen, c'était tout autre chose.

Jamais Allen ne lui avait dit tout haut ou avait confirmé ses doutes, mais Lavi était sûr d'une chose le maudit avait des _sentiments_ envers Yû Kanda, et ça s'était accru depuis que ce dernier était venu le chercher en Angleterre après l'histoire d'Alma et de sa fuite du Q.G. Et cette action avait bouleversé Allen plus qu'il ne le devrait.

« Quand on aura un moment tous les deux, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, » reprit Lavi, cette fois-ci, arborant un sourire franc. « Histoire que l'on puisse s'aider mutuellement. »

Et il lui fit un léger signe de la main pour ensuite le quitter puisque Link se dirigeait déjà vers eux. Allen lui avait adressé le même sourire et avait hoché rapidement la tête même s'il savait que de son côté, c'était peine perdue. Et puis, il avait clairement autre chose à penser.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La salle d'entrainement de leur nouveau Q.G. était vide à cette heure tardive du soir, la plupart étant soit en train de manger, dans les bains publics ou bien déjà au lit après une mission éreintante. Link avait ramené un livre, et s'installa sur l'un des bancs en pierre tandis qu'Allen retirait ses bottes pour les déposer derrière l'une des colonnes et sauta sur la surface creusée là où s'étendait une mare de sable chaud parfait pour l'entrainement.

Mais il se figea soudain lorsqu'il aperçut qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait déjà quelqu'un et il ne fut même pas surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Kanda. Il s'entrainait avec Mugen type cristallin, les yeux fermés, perforant la cible mouvante de sa lame aiguisée. Pourtant conscient que le kendoka avait dû détecter sa présence depuis son entrée dans la salle, Allen resta immobile au milieu du sable irritant, et observa le corps du japonais se déplacer élégamment.

« C'est une salle d'entrainement, Pousse de soja. T'es pas ici pour te tourner les pouces, » fit soudain Kanda sans même rouvrir les yeux, continuant ses mouvements avec précision.

Réprimant un sursaut, Allen fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'étalage en bois où étaient accrochées des armes diverses, et il récupéra deux sabres en bois prévus pour les entrainements au kendo et les plaça contre son épaule.

« J'essayais de comprendre d'où pouvait venir ta si mauvaise humeur, » répliqua Allen en s'approchant de Kanda qui s'arrêta net, abaissant Mugen.

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, » répliqua simplement le japonais en passant le dos de sa main contre son front en sueur.

Mais Allen ne répliqua pas et lança l'une des armes en bois juste aux pieds d'un Kanda en nage.

« C'est parti pour un peu d'entrainement au sabre, » dit-il tout en se mettant en position.

Kanda détailla l'arme à ses pieds, puis ensuite le maudit au visage déterminé.

« Non. Tu es une vraie quiche au sabre, » riposta-t-il en rengainant Mugen. « Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lancer les armes par terre, qu'importe son utilité. »

« D'où le fait de m'y entrainer, » répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules, ignorant la dernière partie de la phrase de son ami.

Poussant un long soupir, sachant que le _Moyashi_ face à lui n'était pas prêt à le laisser tranquille, Kanda détacha Mugen de sa ceinture, le posa sur le petit muret derrière lui et intercepta habilement l'arme échouée à ses pieds.

« Comme d'habitude, on va en finir avec les poings, » glissa tout de même Kanda avec lassitude, se plaçant face à son adversaire.

Ça commençait bien, le maudit était déjà mal positionné mais il ne put lui en faire le commentaire car Allen reprenait déjà la parole :

« Ça te permettra de te défouler par la même occasion. Tu as l'air sur les nerfs. »

« Je ne suis pas sur les nerfs… »

« Tu es sûr… ? »

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Kanda s'élança vers Allen, et frappa sa lame en bois contre celle du plus jeune qu'il venait de placer de justesse entre lui et son ami. Et même si Kanda semblait épuisé par la mission et son entrainement encore frais, Allen savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Au kendo, personne ne pouvait battre Kanda même si ce dernier était malade ou invalide.

« Tu as fait quelque chose à Tim' ? » demanda Allen après un moment de combat rapide et efficace entre eux.

Kanda n'était pas au maximum de son potentiel, et ceci permettait à Allen d'apprendre lentement les bases, se calquant sur les mouvements du plus âgé. Ce qui était mieux qu'à l'époque où Kanda l'écrasait sans arrière-pensées pour vite arrêter de s'entrainer avec lui.

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, figure-toi. »

« C'est étrange, Lavi a raison, il te fuit. Quand je suis entrée dans la salle d'entrainement, il ne m'a pas suivi. »

« Cesse de parler. Attaque. »

Allen y mettait toutes ses forces, mais il était difficile de toucher Kanda, et pendant vingt bonnes minutes, les deux garçons ne cessèrent de parer et attaquer à force pourtant égale, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger.

Allen aimait ces moments dans la salle d'entrainements, là où Link savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul même s'il n'était pas très loin assis sur un banc à l'observer de temps à autre. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait proche du kendoka même s'ils émettaient peu de paroles. Inutile toute manière. Et le maudit savait pertinemment que Kanda pouvait mettre fin à leur bataille à tout moment, mais celui-ci gardait Allen alerte et sur ses gardes sans apposer toute sa force.

Mais soudain, le sabre de Kanda s'écrasa avec force brute contre celui d'Allen qui faillit lâcher son arme, et il recula de quelques pas, le souffle court. C'était étrange, en l'espace d'un instant, Allen avait cru ressentir une vive colère brûler chez son ami.

Il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas, Lavi avait raison.

« Il vaut mieux que l'on arrête pour aujourd'hui, » fit soudain Kanda en abaissant son sabre, détournant rapidement les yeux.

« Quoi, déjà ? On est ici que depuis vingt-cinq minutes. »

« Va te coucher, Pousse de soja. »

De plus en plus intrigant. En général, les entrainements entre les deux hommes se terminaient toujours par une petite bagarre ou une action d'un d'eux pour montrer à l'autre qu'il était le plus fort. Là, Kanda s'arrêtait de but en blanc.

« Oh, Kanda est épuisé, c'est ça… ? » minauda Allen qui voulut le faire réagir tout en tapotant doucement l'épaule nue du kendoka du bout de son index. « Et je m'appelle _Allen_ … ! »

S'il avait su que son geste lui aurait valu une jolie bosse contre son crâne lorsque ce dernier eut rencontré le sol dur de la salle, Allen aurait réfléchi à deux fois. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tenter un mouvement et se relever, Kanda était déjà sur lui et une main puissante vint agripper son cou.

« K-…Kanda ! » articula Allen soudain paniqué alors qu'il essayait de se dépêtrer de la poigne rude de son camarade.

Mais les doigts du kendoka s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa gorge et Allen lâcha un cri de douleur et de surprise, tirant vainement sur le poignet de Kanda. Il gigota sous lui, cherchant de l'air, et il entrevit avec stupeur que le regard du kendoka était clair mais aussi vide de vie et d'expression.

Pas le choix, il devait en appeler à son Innocence, sinon il allait tomber dans les pommes si son corps restait privé d'oxygène trop longtemps. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse activer son arme afin de dégager Kanda, il sentit cette main chaude et puissante défaire son emprise et l'air brûla ses poumons vidés.

Toussotant lourdement, main contre sa gorge sèche et douloureuse, Allen se redressa et vit du coin des yeux son protecteur repousser Kanda sur le côté.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un _entrainement_ , » railla le blond, sa lame édentée devant lui afin de restreindre Kanda à rester où il était.

Allen déglutit difficilement, et, toujours sur les fesses, leva les yeux vers Kanda debout face à Link. Le japonais était essoufflé et ses mains qui tremblaient violemment furent la première vision du maudit. Kanda jeta un rapide regard dérouté vers Allen qui avait toujours une main autour de son cou pour calmer la douleur et reporta son regard vers Link.

Visiblement, Kanda venait de se réveiller d'une transe étrange.

« Tu vas venir avec moi, Yû Kanda, » reprit Link avec fermeté. « Ce que tu viens de faire ne rentre pas dans les normes de la Congrégation, un peu plus et tu-… »

Jamais Kanda n'avait porté la main sur lui de la sorte, et surtout pas pour des futilités. Lui et Lavi étaient déjà allés beaucoup plus loin dans la plaisanterie, et aujourd'hui, l'action de Kanda avait grandement inquiété Allen. _Kanda n'allait pas bien_ , il le savait. Et ce, depuis leur retour de Pologne.

« N-… Non ! Link, c'est bon ! C'est une bagarre qui a juste mal finie, » s'exclama Allen en agitant un bras devant lui.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se leva prestement, épousseta ses cuisses et tenta un faible sourire vers Link tout en se grattant le crâne nerveusement. Le blond lui offrit un regard dérouté, étant pourtant sûr d'avoir vu l'action de Kanda comme étant purement offensif.

« Ça va, je ne l'ai pas abimé ton protégé, » cingla soudain Kanda d'une voix étrangement chancelante.

Et mué par une sourde colère qu'Allen pouvait ressentir à des kilomètres à la ronde, Kanda passa près de Link en le poussant sur le côté, récupéra Mugen et quitta la salle d'entrainement sous le regard noir du blond.

« Tu me dois des explications, » fit aussitôt Link en attrapant le plus jeune par l'épaule, celui-ci essayant de quitter lui aussi les lieux discrètement sans avoir _la_ discussion avec lui.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, Link. Kanda ne me ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement… » dit-il en plaçant devant lui ses mains en signe de reddition.

« Depuis notre retour, il est violent, Walker. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. »

Décidément, Link prenait son rôle très à cœur, et Allen secoua vivement la tête.

« C'est la tension qui règne ici depuis quelque temps, ça va aller. »

« Walker, ne te laisse pas embarquer par lui. »

« Tu-… Tu penses que je vais me laisser faire face à Kanda ? » s'interloqua le maudit.

Allen avait beau être le plus petit des deux, jamais il ne se laissait faire par Kanda, lui renvoyant la monnaie de sa pièce quand il en avait l'occasion.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui. »

Cette phrase jetée de but en blanc glaça le sang du plus jeune qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La douleur de sa gorge s'estompa suite à son esprit dorénavant focalisé sur le blond face à lui et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre beaucoup plus vite.

« Et ce ne sont pas mes affaires, alors je te demande juste de faire attention, » reprit Link en rangeant son arme dans la manche de sa veste blanche.

Que savait réellement Link ? Avait-il parlé un jour dans son sommeil ? Avait-il surpris une conversation entre lui et Lavi ?

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison logique à tout ça, » reprit rapidement Allen en détournant ses pupilles grisâtres de son gardien, souhaitant changer de sujet. « Je vais découvrir ce qui lui arrive. Je vais lui parler. Demain matin accorde-moi dix minutes, s'il te plaît. »

« Pas une de plus. »

* * *

 _Les ennuis vont bientôt arriver, là on pose toutes les bases ;)_

 _Tout le monde est au courant des sentiments d'Allen à l'égard de Kanda, sauf le concerné lui-même, ahaha. Bravo l'Exorciste._

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Pour tous les protéger**_


	3. Pour tous les protéger

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Pour tous les protéger**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

On disait que la nuit portait conseil, mais le matin qui suivit l'incident de la salle d'entrainement ne commença pas sur de bonnes bases. Les souvenirs de la soirée dernière revinrent à la mémoire du kendoka maintenant éveillé et debout face à sa fenêtre, tout en enfilant sa veste d'Exorciste.

Il était très tôt, et la nuit avait été agitée si bien que son visage était marqué de cernes violacés et que ses traits étaient plus tirés qu'à la normale. Il accrocha Mugen à sa ceinture et jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de sa chambre afin d'observer le jardin du nouveau Quartier Général. Il entrevit Timothy Hearst faire des rollers autour du petit étang artificiel alors que Miranda discutait avec Cloud Nine sur l'herbe fraîche.

La matinée semblait égayée et une fine pellicule de neige tombait sur les personnes à l'extérieur, apaisant le panorama de la Congrégation. Mais le cœur de Kanda n'était pas serein, et il ferma abruptement les yeux pour calmer sa respiration lourde et spasmodique.

Depuis son retour de mission, il était continuellement dans un état d'irritation extrême, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours où qu'une personne lui tapait insatiablement sur les nerfs. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Et cette colère sourde n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, brûlait son cœur, ses muscles, et brouillait son esprit. Pareillement que durant son combat avec Allen, alors qu'il voulait simplement continuer de s'entrainer avec lui. En temps normal, Kanda lui aurait répliqué verbalement, mais ça n'a pas été dans les plans de son esprit qui avait perdu la boule et avait attaqué violemment le _Moyashi_.

À cette pensée, Kanda serra les dents et plaça son poing fermé contre la vitre gelée, seule barrière avec l'extérieur enneigé de ce début de février. Sur le coup, il avait préféré fuir car même pour lui, il n'avait aucune excuse à fournir.

Son esprit s'était _enraillé_ , un point c'est tout. Il était… Fatigué.

Souhaitant donc prendre le petit déjeuner calmement, Kanda ne fut pas long à quitter sa chambre plutôt luxueuse qui appartenait au nouveau Q.G. et referma la porte derrière lui, verrouillant la serrure d'une main encore tremblante. Encore à ce moment même, une colère sans nom s'immisçait dans le fin fond de ses entrailles et allait jusqu'à le faire transpirer, comme s'il combattait intérieurement une menace. Comme un malade combattant la fièvre.

« Salut Kanda. »

N'ayant pas prévu de se faire interpeller de si beau matin devant sa porte de chambre, Kanda se retourna vivement, alerte. Mais ce n'était qu'Allen Walker adossé à la colonne face à sa chambre qui semblait l'attendre patiemment. Aucune trace de colère ne ternissait son visage, ni même un petit sourire lui appartenant et lui allant si bien.

Soupçonneux quant à sa présence ici, et seul –même Tim' n'était pas dans les environs- Kanda récupéra la clé argentée, la rangea dans sa poche, et tout aussi nonchalamment, jeta un regard dégagé vers le maudit.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu as pris racine ici… ? » se hasarda Kanda sans bouger du pas de sa porte.

« Non, cinq petites minutes. Lenalee a raison, tu prends toujours ton petit-déjeuner à six heures et quart, soit dix minutes plus tard que dans l'ancien Q.G. Elle pense que c'est parce que tu-… »

« Viens-en aux faits. »

À nouveau cette même rage bouillante. Pourtant, Allen avait beau le lasser avec ses bonnes paroles, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il partait dans une colère noire à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« Je venais juste pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu avant que la journée ne commence, » reprit Allen après un petit temps d'attente.

Il est vrai que durant la journée, le temps filait et Allen avait bien du mal à avoir un peu de temps à lui. Kanda resta donc immobile à quelques mètres du maudit toujours appuyé contre la colonne en pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement, sentant pour une raison inconnue son cœur s'accélérer.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui te prend depuis notre retour de Pologne. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal à ton encontre ? »

Ah, si Kanda savait ! Allen lui posait une question qui même pour lui restait sans réponse et qui l'angoissait de plus en plus.

« Tu m'as grandement aidé en Angleterre avec le Quatorzième, toi et Johnny, » compléta Allen en se détachant du pilier. « J'aimerais te rendre la pareille. »

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, Pousse de soja, » répliqua Kanda en bougeant enfin, s'éloignant déjà de son interlocuteur.

« Peut-être, mais parler, par moments, ça peut faire du bien… Quand tu m'as écouté à propos de mes craintes sur Neah, ça m'a… Fait un bien fou, tu sais. »

Jamais Allen ne lui avait dit cela, et Kanda s'immobilisa encore une fois, analysant les paroles du maudit derrière lui. Oui, il se souvint avoir laissé Allen lui parler pendant des heures durant un repas dans une auberge alors que Link et Johnny n'étaient pas là pour les empêcher de discuter _en tête à tête_. Kanda n'avait rien dit pour l'aider à aller mieux, mais les actions qu'il avait faites, comme l'écouter attentivement ou lui venir en aide en réintégrant la Congrégation, avaient été bien assez pour le Walker.

Mais Kanda n'était pas du genre à parler de ses problèmes, surtout pas au milieu d'un couloir qui serait bientôt plein d'allées et venues. Néanmoins, comme appelé par son cœur et aidé par le regard doux que lui offrait Allen, Kanda parla :

« Je m'agace facilement en ce moment, ces missions sans queue ni tête me font chier. »

Certes, ce fut lâché froidement et il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder Allen, mais ce dernier resta silencieux, le poussant à continuer. Ils avaient grandi et évolué, ils avaient passé le stade de la chamaillerie incessante et enfantine.

Mais Kanda semblait ne pas vouloir continuer et ceci n'étonna pas l'Anglais qui soupira longuement.

« Walker. »

La voix du kendoka le réveilla instantanément et il rouvrit les yeux pour observer le Japonais qui le regardait dorénavant de son regard profondément sombre.

« Pour hier, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

Un large sourire vint se frotter au visage du maudit et Kanda se raidit, croyant en avoir trop dit.

« Si pour toi c'est une façon de t'excuser, tu es pardonné, » lui annonça Allen.

« Prend-le comme tu veux… »

Mais tout en disant ses mots, les pupilles noires de Kanda s'étaient dirigées vers les marques apparentes dans le cou d'Allen, dont le col de chemise blanc ne cachait pas entièrement sa peau. Des fines traces rouges appartenant à ses doigts étaient transcrites sur son épiderme pâle et la culpabilité de Kanda monta d'un cran.

 _J'ai serré si fort… ?_

« Ça va disparaître, » lui assura Allen en interceptant le regard de son homologue tout en replaçant son col.

« Encore heureux, » répondit illico le kendoka qui esquiva son regard, désirant s'éloigner de ce sujet houleux et encore trop frais.

Allen Walker comprit que maintenant il n'obtiendrait plus rien du samouraï borné et il tapota machinalement son ventre vide à l'aide de sa main rougie qui en ce beau matin, ne portait pas son gant.

« J'ai faim, on va manger ? »

Comment pouvait-il être si serein face à Kanda après qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il se sentait très irritable en ce moment mais aussi, après ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'entrainement ? Allen Walker resterait par moments un parfait mystère pour Yû Kanda.

Ainsi, au grand bonheur d'Allen, Kanda hocha sa tête en accord, et, main contre son sabre chéri, suivit le maudit jusqu'au réfectoire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le Noé aux cheveux blancs ouvrit ses prunelles couleurs ocre et scruta avec angoisse un point invisible face à lui. L'une de ses mains se plaça contre son crâne douloureux, et le second Noé, présent à ses côtés dans la calèche les menant au manoir Kamelot, distingua son petit manège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu cette fois-ci, comme vision ? » lui demanda son oncle adoptif pourtant guère intéressé, souhaitant plutôt faire la conversation pour tuer le temps. « Une glace géante qui dévorait Road et le Comte. »

« Tyki, ce que tu peux être lourd parfois. Je t'ai dit que c'était juste un rêve, ça… » marmonna le Noé à la chevelure blanche tout en fermant à nouveau les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait vu.

« Avec toi, tout ce que tu perçois dans ta tête a des répercussions énormes, alors je me méfie des glaces maintenant. »

Le sujet de conversation semblait bien faire rire le prénommé Tyki qui reporta son regard vers le paysage lent et luxuriant défilant derrière la vitre de la calèche.

« Allons Wisely, décrispe-toi un peu, arrête de penser, ou tu vas encore chopper un mal de crâne et comater toute la soirée, » lui conseilla soudain Tyki en entrevoyant le portrait de son homologue être reflété par la fenêtre.

« Je crois que nous allons droit à de gros problèmes… »

Le ton qu'avait pris le second Noé brisa la petite bulle dans laquelle se trouvait Tyki et il se retourna vers Wisely, l'interrogeant du regard. Mais ce dernier restait penché en avant, ses deux mains plaquées contre ses oreilles.

« Depuis peu, je suis un type de très près, sous les ordres du Comte. Un simple vendeur. Et ses doutes ont été vérifiés. Cet homme n'était ni un Noé, ni un humain ni même un porteur de l'Innocence. »

De plus en plus intriguant. Les seuls êtres vivants qui restaient dans la liste étaient les animaux, les parasites et-…

« Un vieil ennemi vient de refaire surface… » reprit Wisely plus fermement en se redressant, ses mains se reposant doucement contre la banquette du véhicule. « Et il est à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. »

Croyant comprendre où voulait en venir le Noé de la Sagesse, Tyki fronça les sourcils à son encontre. Cette information n'était pas à prendre à la légère et allait rendre le Comte fou de rage.

« S'il tue Allen Walker, s'en est fini du Quatorzième… » glissa Wisely en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son oncle adoptif. « Et quant à nous, notre sort n'est pas plus joyeux. »

Les ennuis reprenaient. Et dans les deux camps distincts.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Noise Marie et Arystar Krory étaient déjà attablés ensemble lorsqu'Allen et Kanda arrivèrent dans le réfectoire encore calme suite au soleil qui venait à peine de se lever. Les deux hommes les accueillirent avec de grands sourires et Allen prit place avec le kendoka en face d'eux après avoir commandé leur petit-déjeuner. Inutile de dire que le blandinet avait déjà commencé à se goinfrer à peine s'était-il installé face à son assiette pleine de fromages, jambons et œufs tout en buvant cul sec son verre de jus d'orange.

« Il s'est enfin mis à neiger, on ne l'attendait plus celle-là, » finit par dire Krory en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre d'un air songeur.

Le symbiotique à la mâchoire d'acier appréciait grandement ce genre de spectacle ce qui lui rappelait parfois les vues magnifiques qu'il pouvait avoir du haut de son château après que les flocons eurent regagné le sol et tapissé le panorama.

« C'est vrai qu'un Noël sans neige, c'est dommage, » glissa Allen entre deux bouchées. « Mais le climat ici est plus chaud qu'en Scandinavie, je suppose donc que c'est normal. »

« C'est triste que tu ne puisses pas voir le sublime paysage qui s'étend derrière la fenêtre, » reprit le pseudo-vampire à l'égard de l'aveugle assis à ses côtés.

« Même si je ne vois rien, le spectacle reste le même, » avoua Marie en rangeant le bol et les couverts dans son plateau avec une précision inouïe pour un non-voyant. « Lorsque je marche dans la neige, je savoure le son de ce manteau qui craque sous mon poids, et j'apprécie la fraîcheur sur ma peau. Et puis, ce calme plat comme si tout était insonorisé est unique. »

Il leur gratifia alors d'un beau sourire et Allen fut ému par ses paroles. L'ami de Kanda était un homme fort et jamais il ne perdait foi en la vie qui lui avait pourtant arraché la vue.

Kanda quant à lui restait silencieux tout du long, écoutant distraitement les conversations croisées. Allen paraissait s'être remis de la frayeur d'hier soir et il riait gaiment avec Marie et Krory.

« Je vais vous laisser, » annonça finalement l'aveugle avec un sourire jovial tout en se levant. « J'ai une mission qui m'attend avec Miranda et Timothy. »

« Comment se porte-t-il en mission ? » se hasarda Allen avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Figure-toi qu'il surprend tout le monde. Il sait être sage quand il le faut malgré quelques caprices d'enfant qui font enrager la Maréchale Nine. »

Krory et Allen s'imaginèrent tout de suite la scène et lâchèrent un rire clair. Puis, il se retourna vers Kanda qui s'était levé lui aussi pour quitter l'assemblée.

« À bientôt, Kanda, » lui fit son ami en s'approchant de lui.

« De même, Marie. »

Cependant, comme à son habitude, Marie plaça l'une de ses larges mains contre l'épaule du japonais qui paraissait frêle face à cette paume imposante, en guise de salut. Et aujourd'hui, ce geste anodin et habituel fit réagir Kanda d'une façon terrible.

Son cœur s'emballa vivement et une voix stridente vint lui percer les oreilles, hurlant à l'agonie. La chaleur imprégna tout son corps et avant même qu'Allen ou que Krory n'ait pu se lever pour voir d'où venait le raidissement de leur ami, Kanda serra le poing et celui-ci vint se loger rudement contre le cou de Marie pour couper sa respiration.

L'aveugle poussa un cri de surprise et recula vivement en arrière, main contre sa gorge douloureuse et Kanda récupéra son sabre pour le tirer en arrière, prêt à transpercer l'Exorciste avec.

Allen hurla quelque chose et Krory qui se trouvait juste à côté du japonais, l'agrippa par l'arrière, avant-bras contre son cou pour paralyser son souffle et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Alors que Kanda se débattit violemment de la poigne du vampire, Allen sauta par-dessus la table et se figea soudain d'horreur en croisant le regard enragé d'un Kanda aux yeux rougis.

« Aidez-moi à l'arrêter ! » s'exclama Krory qui était à deux doigts de se retrouver avec Mugen planté dans le ventre.

Invoquant son Innocence, Allen immobilisa les poignets du plus âgé alors qu'un attroupement se créait autour d'eux.

« Lâchez-moi ! » hurla Kanda en donnant un violent coup de pied en arrière pour atteindre l'abdomen de Krory qui le maintenait figé.

Krory recula sous le coup porté, les dents serrées et Allen fut éjecté sur le côté par la force du plat de Mugen contre sa propre Innocence. Et avant qu'un des trois Exorcistes ne puisse intercepter le japonais sans lui faire de mal, Kanda s'était déjà précipité hors de la cafétéria sans même se retourner.

« Kanda, attend ! » cria Allen en se mettant directement à sa poursuite.

Marie vérifia que Krory allait bien et s'élança avec lui derrière Allen tandis que les traqueurs de la cantine partaient déjà avertir la Congrégation de cet acte de violence extrême. Ainsi, à peine Allen avait-il quitté le couloir principal que l'alarme s'était déclenchée avec stridence, sifflant dans ses oreilles en continu.

« Kanda ! » appela Allen plus fort en voyant que le japonais prenait plus de distance avec lui.

Kanda avait toujours été le plus rapide, après Lenalee, mais il ne pouvait heureusement pas fuir le Q.G. puisque ce dernier était entouré d'eau pratiquement gelée, celui placé sur une falaise escarpée. Il lui fallait donc l'Arche ou passer par les souterrains et prendre le large sur un bateau.

« Kanda, fuir n'arrangera rien ! » s'écria Allen en courant, le cherchant des yeux. « Il doit y avoir une raison à tes emportements ! »

Car à nouveau, la violence de Kanda avait été dangereuse et il avait été à deux doigts d'embrocher Marie, l'un de ses plus proches amis, seulement parce que celui-ci lui avait touché l'épaule. De plus, Allen savait pertinemment que la fuite n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses, il ne se souvint que trop bien de ce qui s'était produit quand il s'était évadé avec Road et Tyki de la Congrégation après l'attaque d'Apocryphos.

Cependant, le japonais semblait ne pas se soucier de ses paroles et Allen fut contraint à le poursuivre haletant jusqu'à l'extérieur, remarquant que les grandes portes en fer étaient ouvertes, signe qu'il venait de passer par là.

Il se figea en bas d'escalier, au milieu de ce manteau blanc qui craquelait sous ses pieds, ignorant les fins flocons qui venait chatouiller son nez et ses joues.

« KANDA ! » appela-t-il encore une fois en utilisant ses mains en guise de porte-voix.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les jardins et puis l'épais brouillard blafard brouillait une partie de la vue. Jurant avec angoisse, Allen chercha des yeux le moindre indice à ses pieds et distingua rapidement les traces de pas du japonais, puis ni une ni deux, s'élança à sa poursuite.

Et il ne fut pas long à remarquer une silhouette noire trancher avec le rideau de neige blanchâtre. Kanda s'était immobilisé et Allen s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, craignant qu'il ne fuie à nouveau. Mais la vérité s'offrit aussi vivifiement que le vent glacial contre son visage. Kanda s'était arrêté au bout de la falaise.

« Kanda, reviens, je t'en prie. On-… On a besoin d'explications et je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution ! Ce n'est pas toi tout ça ! »

« Ouvre l'Arche ! » s'exclama brutalement Kanda en faisant volte-face vers lui.

Le souffle d'Allen se coupa alors qu'il que vit les traits du visage de Kanda étaient tirés à leur maximum comme s'il combattait une souffrance intérieure. Le blanc de ses yeux était encore partiellement rouge et il semblait incapable de relâcher ses poings serrés jusqu'au sang.

« Ouvre-là ! » s'égosilla Kanda en reculant encore une fois d'un pas, bien trop proche du bord.

« Non, je ne peux pas Bakanda ! » s'exclama Allen en mettant ses mains devant lui pour lui montrer qu'il avait désactivé son arme anti-akuma. « Je ne peux pas te laisser fuir alors que tu es dans cet état ! »

« OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN D'ARCHE ! »

Quelque chose allait définitivement très mal et Allen sentit son cœur se serrer face à la douleur de son ami. Il semblait combattre quelque chose et le maudit resta tétanisé. Cependant, voir que Kanda reculait encore une fois vers le rebord en pierre réveilla le maudit.

« Kanda, arrête-toi ! »

Le kendoka se tourna vivement vers la falaise escarpée et sembla regarder le fond de celle-ci, là où s'écrasaient de lourdes vagues sombres. Ses cheveux tout aussi noirs voletaient derrière lui avec douceur sous le vent vivifiant.

« Kanda ! Regarde-moi ! » s'inquiéta Allen en faisant un pas en avant, paumes devant lui comme pour s'approcher d'un animal sauvage apeuré.

« Dégage ! Tu m'entends ?! Ne reste pas là ! »

La même colère se faisait ressentir et Allen se figea, n'osant bouger de peur de pousser Kanda à faire l'irréparable.

 _Il est bien trop près du bord… !_

« Kanda, allons discuter à l'intérieur, ici c'est-… »

« On ne va pas discuter, idiot ! » siffla Kanda entre ses dents en lui jetant un regard noir. « Ça va encore mal finir ! »

« C'est pour ça que l'on va trouver une solution… Ensemble. Komui va-… »

« Il ne va rien faire… ! Bordel ! Je t'ai dit de dégager ! »

La situation était très tendue, Allen pouvait ressentir la rage soudaine émaner de Kanda et qui étrangement n'était pas lui. Jamais il n'avait perdu les pédales comme ceci, Kanda restait un homme posé quand il s'agissait de moment délicat comme celui-là.

« Je te demande juste une putain de petite requête, Pousse de soja. Ouvre cette Arche ! »

« Je ne te laisserai pas filer ! Pas comme ça ! »

D'où prévenait cette colère qui étouffait presque le _Moyashi_ , l'ayant paralysé sur place.

« Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je-… J'ai failli tuer Marie ! Et-… Et si tu t'approches mes mains vont bouger toutes seules et je vais-… Ça va finir comme en Amérique ! »

En _Amérique_. Le premier souvenir qui vint à l'esprit d'Allen, ce fut l'attaque des Noé et du Comte qui avaient rasé l'aile américaine tout en dérobant le corps d'Alma Karma. Et là-bas Kanda s'était vu perdre pied face à cette histoire et malgré les tentatives d'Allen pour médiatiser le conflit, le kendoka l'avait pourfendu de sa lame.

« Que-… Quelque chose… veux te buter, Walker. »

Kanda semblait se battre pour ne pas s'emparer de son arme et Allen resta sur le qui-vive, prêt à activer son Innocence. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de calmer son ami ou sinon ça allait mal finir.

Sa respiration était saccadée et Allen hésitait encore à avancer.

Soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre derrière lui, à travers l'épais nuage blanc qui les entourait. Allen crut reconnaître les voix de Lenalee et Krory. Le temps pressait, si les autres arrivaient, Kanda allait de nouveau perdre contenance, Allen le sentait. Ainsi, le cœur battant et déterminé, Allen fit un autre pas, étant dorénavant positionné à un mètre seulement du possédé.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » le prévint vivement Kanda d'une voix rauque, paume de main devant lui comme pour faire rempart avec lui.

« Cette chose qui veut me tuer, ne la laisse pas prendre possession de toi, » dit Allen avec fermeté, sourcils soudainement froncés. « Bats-toi, Kanda. »

Mais derrière le blandinet se découpaient déjà des silhouettes noires, signe que d'autres personnes approchaient et ce n'était pas dans les plans de Kanda qui sentit son esprit se flouter de plus en plus, remarquant avec horreur qu'il n'était presque plus maître de son propre corps.

Pour le moment, il avait besoin de prendre ses distances où quelqu'un allait être clairement blessé, et cette chose en Kanda semblait grandement vouloir abattre la personne qu'était Allen Walker. D'ici peu, il ne pourrait plus contrôler ses gestes, tout comme dans la salle d'entrainement et dans le réfectoire.

« Dit à Marie que je suis désolé. »

« Kan-… »

Et sans qu'Allen ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Kanda recula d'un pas sans le lâcher des yeux, et se laissa intentionnellement tomber en arrière, son corps frappant vivement le vent puissant contre son dos.

« KANDAAAAA ! »

Lorsque les genoux d'Allen rencontrèrent douloureusement le sol glacé et tranchant, sa main était tendue vers le vide dans le vain espoir d'attraper le bras du kendoka. Son appel fit longuement écho tout autour de lui, vite atténué par la lourdeur de la neige qui tombait de plus en plus puissamment. Sa paume se referma autour du néant et des flocons épais puis son cœur se serra péniblement.

Kanda venait de sauter pour échapper à la Congrégation et à ses amis, alors qu'il était en proie à un mal inconnu, tout ça parce qu'Allen n'avait pas ouvert l'Arche pour l'envoyer loin d'ici.

Il le héla de nouveau et son cri déchira le ciel et l'air. Il ignora les bras puissants de Lavi qui vinrent entourer ses épaules, l'empêchant de se pencher plus en avant jusqu'à en perdre l'équilibre. Et il n'entendit même pas Lenalee lui chuchoter quelques mots doux pour le réconforter.

Kanda avait disparu derrière le brouillard blanc et l'eau de mer immensément sombre.

* * *

 _Voici le plongeon Olympique un peu en retard. Combien pour Kanda ? Une note entre 0 et 10, le débat est ouvert !_

 _Et oui,_ _LaviYuu3397, pour une fois c'est Kanda le possédé, je voulais changer un peu la donne et voir ce que je pouvais écrire dessus ! J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas :)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Le diable sortit de sa tanière**_


	4. Le diable sortit de sa tanière

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Le diable sortit de sa tanière**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les petits bateaux de transport rasaient la mer qui entourait la grande falaise où se tenait le Q.G. de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, tous à la recherche de l'Exorciste qui avait sauté. Des projecteurs et des torches étaient braqués vers l'eau bien noire et calme, mais après deux heures de recherche intensive autour du gros rocher et près des côtes lointaines, rien ne fut retrouvé, hormis un requin-pèlerin égaré qui voguait doucement à la surface, surement pour aller s'échouer quelque part.

Allen Walker était accoudé au bastingage, visiblement abattu et dépité par les recherches infructueuses. Lavi était sur la même embarcation que lui et discutait maintenant avec Krory situé sur un second bateau à quelques mètres. Eux non plus n'avaient rien trouvé malgré l'Innocence de Lavi qui avait pu éclairer le fond marin. Cependant, aucun des Exorcistes n'était resté longtemps dans l'eau tant cette mer était glacée.

L'un des traqueurs qui commandait la manœuvre ordonna aux autres bateaux d'arrêter les prospections car rien n'allait être trouvé de plus conséquent et la tempête de neige approchait.

« Si j'avais ouvert l'Arche, il ne serait pas tombé stupidement… » marmonna Allen, paume contre la partie inférieure de son visage, une fois que Lavi et Lenalee avaient repris place près de lui.

Le bateau repartait lentement vers la caverne creusée dans l'énorme rocher désigné comme une presque-île.

« Si tu avais ouvert l'Arche, Allen, tu aurais été dans de beaux draps… » répliqua Lenalee en se plaçant près d'Allen, avant-bras contre la rambarde en bois.

« J'aurai dû l'aider et partir avec lui dans un coin tranquille pour discuter. Ici c'était bien trop tendu… » reprit Allen en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras croisés contre le bastingage. « J'ai été bête… »

« Ne dis pas ça, » rouspéta la jeune femme en se redressant. « Qui te dit qu'une fois dans l'Arche, il ne te prenne pas par surprise et essaie de tuer ? Ouvrir le passage était bien trop dangereux… Luberier ne te l'aurait pas pardonné. »

« Et puis, si Yû meurt comme ça en tombant à l'eau, il ne trouvera jamais le repos éternel tant il aura honte ! » renchérit vivement Lavi en donnant une forte tape contre le dos du petit Allen qui grogna quelque chose d'inaudible. « Je sais qu'il est toujours en vie, crois-moi. »

Ses pupilles grisâtres finirent par se river vers l'eau noire qui défilait à quelques centimètres de lui, et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de chagrin. Si jamais Kanda s'était tué dans son geste, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Écoute, Allen, » dit à nouveau le futur Bookman tout en s'adossant au bastingage pour croiser le regard de son ami. « Si Yû a choisi de sauter plutôt que de t'affronter à la parlotte, ça voulait dire qu'il doutait vraiment de ce qu'il pouvait te faire. À toi et à nous tous. Il a fait ça pour _te_ protéger. Quand à nous, nous allons tenter de découvrir ce qui se trame. Komui épluche déjà les détails de votre mission en Pologne. »

« Mais il ne s'est absolument rien passé durant cette mission, » rétorqua un Allen attristé. « Aucune Innocence, pas de Noé, ni de brokers, ni même d'akuma. »

« Cette colère qui n'est pas la sienne doit bien provenir de quelque part, et ceci correspond à une fourchette entre la Pologne et le jour de votre retour, » lui assura Lenalee de façon réconfortante.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le bureau spacieux mais aussi en désordre de Komui –malgré le déménagement qui avait permis à Reever de ranger le futur cabinet avec précision implacable- était maintenant bien animé. Une fois changés, les Exorciste présents au quartier général s'étaient réunis ici sous les ordres du Grand Intendant. C'est-à-dire, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Marie, Krory, ainsi que la Maréchale Nine ayant pris Timothy sous son aile qui était lui aussi présent.

Reever était debout près du bureau de Komui pour une fois impeccablement rangé –car le scientifique en chef lassé avait poussé tous les dossiers par terre sans laisser à l'Intendant le temps de dire _ouf_ , souhaitant avoir de la place pour pouvoir s'expliquer, Komui n'avait qu'à assumer son chaos-. Lui et quelques-uns de ses collègues avaient décrypté les trois rapports de mission appartenant à Kanda, Allen et Link. Et rapidement, le regard de Reever s'était attardé sur un petit point qui avait fait tiquer son esprit.

L'échoppe du vendeur « _glauque, malsaine et puante_ » comme l'avait décrite Allen Walker mot pour mot, en avait intrigué plus d'un et qui plus est, Allen stipulait que le commerçant ne savait pas écrire correctement l'anglais et qu'il avait été dérouté par les fautes sur le panneau qui ordonnait de ne rien toucher. Et un peu plus loin dans le rapport, Allen ajoutait l'air de rien qu'il avait fait tomber un vase rattrapé de justesse. Et ce vase, Reever avait demandé à Allen de le détailler.

Un vase argenté aux marques et symboles rouges aurait peut-être été difficile à trouver, mais pas pour la section scientifique qui étrangement, avec ce pot sacré enregistré dans leurs archives.

« D'après les informations que nous avons recueillies, il s'agirait de ce vase, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le scientifique aux cheveux éclatés une fois que tous furent réunis autour du bureau.

Reever tira une photo de sa pile de papiers et de documents qu'il portait à bout de bras pour la dévoiler à la petite assemblée devant lui, et Allen fut le premier à reconnaître l'objet en question.

« Oui, c'est celui-là, » lui assura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, maintenant inquiet quant à l'histoire de ce vase visiblement connu dans les archives de la Congrégation.

Il vit Reever et Komui échanger un regard lourd de sens et le scientifique se racla une fois la gorge, puis reprit tout en lisant les notes qu'il avait prises durant ses recherches.

« Ce vase existe depuis la nuit des temps. Avant le fameux déluge et la naissance des Noé, » compléta-t-il en jetant un regard furtif à l'égard d'Allen. « Il y avait à cette époque une entité puissante qui assombrissait Dieu et qui voulait exterminer les Noé, rescapé du déluge. D'après nos sources qui ne sont pourtant que des croyances populaires, il s'agirait de ce que l'on peut appeler communément _le Diable_. »

Lavi faillit pouffer, mais Lenalee fut plus rapide et lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Le Diable ? Un nouvel ennemi ? Jamais Allen, ni même ses amis n'avaient entendu parler d'une telle ineptie. Pour eux le Diable, c'était le Comte en personne, ainsi que les Noé. Mais aussi tous les akuma présents pour détruire l'espèce humaine.

« Je vois à vos mines effarées que ça ne vous dit absolument rien, » remarqua Reever en quittant des yeux sa feuille noircie de lettres et schémas. « C'est tout à fait normal, car le Diable qui avait été l'ennemi suprême il y a un temps, a totalement disparu de la surface du globe quelques années après le déluge. »

Puis, Reever posa sa pile de documents sur le bureau de Komui, récupéra le gros livre corné et aux feuilles jaunies tout en dessous de la montagne de papier, et l'ouvrit à une double page poussiéreuse aux symboles étrangers. Un dessin était inscrit à un endroit, montrant une ombre noire, silhouette peut-être humaine, portant un récipient quelconque vers le ciel.

La petite équipe se rassembla autour du bureau, pourtant incapable de déchirer les phrases de ce manuscrit.

« Celui-ci, c'est un Noé, » expliqua Reever en montrant du bout de sa plume le dessin de la silhouette sombre. « Et ça, c'est le vase qu'Allen et Kanda ont vu dans l'échoppe du vieil homme. »

Rien ne pouvait prouver qu'il s'agissait du vase tant le dessin était terni par le temps, mais Reever paraissait sûr de lui, et même Komui semblait intéressé par son histoire.

« Après le déluge, l'un des Noé a enfermé ce Diable dans un vase à son effigie et il fut enfermé pour l'éternité. Il brisa le réceptacle pour l'empêcher d'en sortir et le laissa couler dans la mer. »

« Mais à ce que je vois, le vase est de retour… » répliqua Lavi, son pouce et son index contre son menton. « De plus, il a dû utiliser une glu ultra-forte pour-… »

Mais il se tut illico, voyant le regard lourd de Komui se diriger vers lui. Il en remercia le ciel que Bookman ne soit pas ici ou son pied se serrait déjà encastrer contre son crâne.

« Le Diable n'était pas seul, il avait quelques confrères, mais le bouquin stipule que les Noé les ont chassé jusqu'au dernier, » renchérit Reever en ignorant le rouquin.

Le cœur d'Allen s'agitait et son souffle devint erratique. Le vase dans la boutique sale et lugubre l'avait attiré comme un poison ou une drogue quelconque. Était-ce un des pouvoirs de cet ennemi de Dieu ? Avait-il attiré l'Innocence qu'il possédait ou le Noé en lui ?

Et cette voix qui lui avait intimé de ne pas toucher le vase… ? Ça avait été Neah ?

« Le Diable assassinait les Noé et les utilisait parfois pour hôte. Un être humain normal ne pouvait pas contenir une telle puissance, » reprit Reever croisant les bras. « J'imagine donc qu'il en fait de même pour les Exorcistes. Il utilise l'Innocence pour se maintenir en vie. Il a obligatoirement besoin d'un corps. »

Le sang du maudit se glaça, et il sentit le regard de Link et Lavi se diriger vers lui. D'après le rapport qu'il avait laissé à Komui, il écrivait rapidement avoir manqué de renverser un vase précieux, mais n'avait rien détaillé de plus, concédant que cette information était inutile bien que le Grand Intendant leur ordonnait à tous de résumer les missions dans les moindres détails.

« Le simple toucher de ce vase par un porteur de l'Innocence à réussi à le faire sortir de sa tanière, 7000 ans après, » compléta finalement Reever en fixant lui aussi Allen.

« Kanda a touché ce vase n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudain Komui à l'adresse du maudit.

C'était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été attiré par ce stupide pouvoir. S'il ne s'était pas baladé entre les rayons par ennui, il n'aurait jamais trouvé le vase contenant le monstre. Il n'aurait donc jamais percuté la commode en étant surpris par Kanda et ce dernier n'aurait pas eu besoin de récupérer le pot argenté à pleine main.

Ainsi, après un faible hochement de tête sans lâcher des yeux l'image sinistre du livre aux pages jaunies par le temps, Allen se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure, le cœur serré.

« Le Diable… est en Kanda… ? » demanda-t-il finalement même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ce fut à Reever de hocher gravement la tête.

« Il s'appelle Curse, pour être plus précis, » lui expliqua Reever en tournant deux pages du livre pour tomber sur une gravure anciennement magnifique dévoilant un homme partiellement flouté qui semblait terroriser d'autres personnes à la peau foncée, faisant surement référence aux Noé. « _Le Diable_ était une abréviation de l'époque pour montrer du doigt sa position. »

« Curse ? Quelle imagination, dit donc… » ne put s'empêcher de glisser Lavi sans lâcher le dessin des yeux.

« Quiconque croisait son chemin était maudit. »

« Bon, j'imagine que dans le temps, ça devait péter comme nom. »

Mais les petites phrases légères habituellement drôles de Lavi n'eurent pas l'effet escompté aujourd'hui. Car un de leurs amis était possédé par une entité divinement puissante qui n'allait pas les laisser en vie très longtemps, de plus, Kanda avait disparu.

« C'est pour ça qu'il a agi si violemment en étant en contact avec Marie. Ce Curse a ressenti son Innocence et a voulu la détruire, » expliqua le scientifique en permettant aux Exorcistes de faires des liens logiques dans cette histoire.

Et ces éclaircissements étaient tout bonnement effrayants.

« C'est donc l'ennemi des Noé, on peut se servir de cette opportunité pour en terrasser plus d'un. »

Allen se retourna vivement et croisa la route de Malcolm C. Luberier. Depuis quand était-il ici celui-là ? L'anglais vit Lenalee se raidir à ses côtés, lançant un regard glaçant vers l'Inspecteur du Siège Central.

« D'abord, il serait plus judicieux de trouver un moyen de retrouver notre ami, » répliqua durement Lavi en fronçant les sourcils, n'aimant pas les étranges pensées qui semblaient naître chez l'Inspecteur.

Cependant, Luberier ne sembla pas se soucier du futur Bookman, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Komui, mains derrière le dos, expression fermée. Komui le fixait droit dans les yeux, immobile derrière son bureau.

« Un Conseil va avoir lieu d'ici peu à propos de cette histoire. À dix-neuf heures pétantes pour être précis, » expliqua-t-il sans laisser place à une objection de la part de son interlocuteur.

Puis, l'Inspecteur se retourna vers les Exorcistes, toisant même la Marechale Cloud Nine d'un air hautain, celle-ci lui rendant le même regard.

« Considérez cette fin d'après-midi comme jour de repos, » fit-il âprement. « Demain matin nous vous donnerons les instructions à suivre, et il va y avoir du boulot. »

Bon sang, Allen n'avait pas confiance en cet homme.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Depuis la fuite de Kanda, Timcanpy avait arrêté d'être agité et reposait maintenant mollement sur le crâne d'un Allen morose, assis à une table du salon privé, menton contre le rebord de celle-ci, scrutant la neige qui tombait lourdement derrière la fenêtre.

« En fait, Tim' fuyait Kanda car il avait ressenti le Diable… ? » dit Lavi en brisant le silence pesant du salon, avachi dans un coin sur le canapé rouge, lançant machinalement une petite balle en mousse au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je suppose. »

Allen jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge bruyante de la salle spacieuse, fixant avec angoisse l'aiguille des secondes qui faisait le tour du cadran à intervalles de temps régulier, sans que rien ne vienne gêner sa progression. C'était impossible de rester ici à ne rien faire surtout après les révélations de Reever à l'égard de Kanda. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Rien ne pouvait prévoir le futur du kendoka, et la première chose à faire serait de le retrouver, et vite. Cependant, Allen n'avait pas le droit de quitter le Q.G. sans autorisation, surtout en ces temps de tension.

Soudain, Lavi se plaça face à Allen, brisant son contact visuel avec le décompte des secondes, et mit ses mains sur ses hanches se penchant vers lui.

« Dis-moi ce qui te turlupine à ce point, Allen. Link n'est pas ici, tu peux tout me dire. »

Il comprenait que son ami soit inquiet du sort de Kanda, mais il avait l'impression que le blandinet cachait bien des secrets.

Allen quant à lui se relaissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise, réveillant Tim' dans le processus qui se mit à voler juste derrière l'Exorciste déprimé.

« Je-… Kanda est revenu pour m'aider, moi et Johnny. Il aurait pu quitter la Congrégation mais il est revenu, et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'offre une occasion en or à notre ennemi commun de prendre possession de son corps… »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Allen. Comme l'a dit Komui, ce gars à l'échoppe avait dû causer le phénomène paranormal de la ville pour attirer des Exorcistes ici et en faire sortir le petit Curse. Si Kanda ne t'avait pas stoppé, ça aurait été toi qui serais à sa place à ce moment-là, alors quoi que tu aies fait, toi ou lui, ça n'aurait rien changé. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison Lavi. J'aurais préféré que ça soit moi. C'est moi qui ai été attiré par ce stupide vase. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Si ça avait été toi, on aurait été bien dans la merde… Sans l'Arche, on aurait été incapable de te retrouver. Mais là, nous l'avons de notre côté. »

« Si Luberier me laisse l'utiliser… » grogna Allen lassé de devoir lui rendre des comptes à chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait.

« Lulu sera bien obligé. Yû ne se débusquera pas si facilement. Et puis, en Angleterre, c'est lui qui t'a en partie retrouvé, derrière le masque de clown. Toi aussi peut-être que tu as le même don. »

Allen soupira face à la gaminerie de son ami, conscient que ce dernier essayait de lui remonter le moral, mais c'était peine perdue. Allen angoissait de seconde en seconde. Et d'ailleurs, comment était-il au courant de leur partie de cache-cache en Angleterre lorsqu'Allen s'était dissimulé derrière les traits d'un Clown ?

« Peut-être est-ce un signe du destin, » reprit Lavi en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Yû est le seul à pouvoir te reconnaître sous n'importe quel déguisement… Et toi partant à sa recherche et qui le débusque grâce au chemin que te donnait ton cœur. »

« Lavi ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'alarma Allen en se levant vivement, ses deux mains plaquées contre la table en bois qui vibra sous le coup.

Lavi réprima un fou rire incontrôlable, sachant Allen sur les nerfs et haussa les épaules l'air de rien. Lenalee saurait que faire pour apaiser un tant soit peu le maudit qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester plus de cinq secondes immobile. Mais la jeune femme était partie faire le café à son frère et la section scientifique en pleine recherche.

L'horloge sonna la première demi-heure passée et Allen se raidit, fixant à nouveau le cadran en bois poli. Le rouquin suivit son regard et Allen reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. »

« En qui ? » s'enquit Lavi en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« En Luberier. »

« Tu m'en vois surpris. »

La réunion du Siège et des Chefs aurait lieu d'ici trente minutes et Allen ne tenait plus en place. Qu'allaient-ils décider ? Traqué Kanda pour le tuer ? Le laisser courir pour qu'il aille tuer des Noé ou il ne savait quelle autre barbarie ? Ou bien, laisser les Maréchaux restants s'en charger ?

« Toi tu angoisses quant à la réunion de dix-neuf heures, » glissa Lavi croisant le regard d'Allen.

« Toi aussi, j'en suis sûr. »

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard entendu, et un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin. Ce qui voulait dire : _il avait une idée_ , et espérons que ça soit une bonne.

« Je sais d'où nous pourrions prendre part à la réunion secrète. »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et soudain plus entrain à coopérer, le regard du maudit s'agrandit et il fut tout ouï, observant Lavi comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de bœuf cuit avec des carottes et pommes de terre sautées.

« Nous allons passer par les vieilles douves, Pousse de soja. »

« Les-… Les douves ? » s'exclama Allen en arquant un sourcil, ne prenant pas la peine de corriger son surnom débile tant il était maintenant intéressé par cette nouvelle opportunité d'aider Kanda.

« Ouais, lorsque j'ai cartographié l'endroit avec le papi, j'ai remarqué que les douves menaient à un passage souterrain qui s'étendait à des kilomètres. Il passe sous les salles principales de l'église mais aussi du bâtiment central, donc la salle de réunion… »

« Mais le sol sera bien trop épais pour discerner la moin-… »

« Non, justement, pour une bonne canalisation des eaux suite aux anciennes fuites d'eau dans les pièces, chacune d'elle possède un grillage en fer au centre même des plus grandes salles. Ainsi l'eau s'écoulait doucement par là, jusqu'aux douves. »

Lavi souriait pleinement, visiblement satisfait et fier de son petit discours qui allait tranquilliser son ami en proie aux doutes infinis. Allen sauta de la chaise, manquant de la renverser dans le processus et se jeta presque contre le Bookman junior tout en lui attrapant le col.

« Allons-y Lavi ! C'est notre chance ! »

Et il lâcha vivement Lavi pour se diriger d'un pas vif et déterminé vers la porte du salon et Lavi ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Link allait assister à la réunion, ainsi, Allen aura le champ libre. Et qu'importent les conséquences et les futures réprimandes de son grand-père, un Bookman restait humain. Un humain qui aidait ses amis dans le besoin. Allen et Kanda.

Ainsi, il réajusta son col de veste froissée par la poigne vive et revigorée d'Allen.

« Hey, Allen ! Tu ne sais même pas où il se trouve le passage, » rit Lavi tout suivant le maudit déjà dans le couloir.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Vendant l'insigne en argent de la Congrégation, Yû Kanda se procura ainsi une chambre d'hôtel sur les côtes de l'Angleterre et put s'acheter quelques fruits pour se requinquer un peu. Fort heureusement, le fait d'être un Exorciste de seconde génération lui avait permis de ne pas tomber malade suite à son petit plongeon matinal sous un rideau de neige glacée, et après avoir récupéré des vêtements chauds et une cape capable de dissimiler ses longs cheveux et une partie de son corps, il avait pu partir en quête d'un nid douillet pour la nuit.

Et durant son petit périple dans cette ville de Wareham connu pour quelques précieux lacs et arrivées d'eau provenant de la mer, Kanda remarqua que sa colère s'était estompée doucement, comme si cette chose en lui cherchait surtout à abattre les Exorcistes encore vivants. Bien que plusieurs fois il dû s'y mettre à plusieurs fois pour contenir une soudaine rage d'éclater face à des commerçants pourtant courtois, Kanda resta sur ses gardes, ne voulant pas provoquer de génocides quelconques.

Il jeta le trognon de pomme sur le parquet propre de sa chambre et se laissa choir sur son lit encore fait, sans prendre la peine de se déchausser, et essaya de calmer sa respiration rapide, dos de la main contre ses paupières closent.

La vision d'un Allen apeuré sous sa poigne dans la salle d'entrainement et d'un Marie sous le choc suite à l'attaque du réfectoire hantèrent le japonais qui comprima sa mâchoire dans le but de se concentrer uniquement sur la situation actuelle.

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang… ?_

Quelque chose en lui essayait de prendre possession de ses mouvements et de son esprit. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais il ne voyait pas d'où cela pouvait provenir. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun akuma en Pologne ni même un Noé qui aurait pu l'ensorceler. Il devenait comme ce _Moyashi_ de malheur –aux deux sens du terme- mais de façon nettement plus violente. Neah D. Campbell ne se mettait pas à trucider ses ennemis dans un accès soudain de rage, et Allen était parvenu à le contrôler, pour une durée temporaire, certes.

 _Je les aurai tués si on ne m'avait pas arrêté… J'en suis sûr._

Avoir échappé à la Congrégation était une bonne idée, mais maintenant, que faire ? Il devait retourner en Pologne et enquêter. Peut-être que la rivière rouge avait un lien avec l'Innocence finalement et qu'il avait été inconsciemment touché par son pouvoir ? Ou bien était-ce cet étrange marchand dans l'échoppe où Allen avait fait tomber le vase ?

À cette soudaine pensée, il sentit quelque chose s'agiter en lui et il grinça des dents, essayant de garder contenance. Quelque chose amplifiait ses pulsions de colère en une violence ahurissante et dangereuse pour son entourage.

Quelqu'un toqua soudainement à sa chambre, et c'était la femme de chambre qui demandait à travers la porte s'il souhaitait qu'elle vienne nettoyer la pièce avant de s'en aller.

Une irritation gagna le kendoka qui avait été perturbé dans ses pensées. Colère qui en temps normal n'aurait jamais été occasionné par ce genre d'événement futile. Sans avertissement, la main de Kanda saisit Mugen.

 _Non, non. Reste où tu es. Ne te lève pas !_ hurlait intérieurement le Japonais soudain paniqué par la perte de contrôle de son propre corps.

Pourtant, ce quelqu'un à l'intérieur de Kanda l'obligea à se lever et le plongea dans une longue léthargie, tirant la lame brillante de Mugen face à lui.

* * *

 _La femme de chambre est-elle dans le merrrrde ? (bon on s'en fiche hein) La meilleure question c'est plutôt « que va ordonner ou faire Luberier durant la réunion ? »_

 _ **LaviYuu3397**_ _:_ _J'essaie de poster deux fois par semaines, parfois j'ai un ou deux chapitres en avance, ou parfois aucun donc juste avant le jour-J je me grouille xD Sinon il peut donc y avoir qu'un seule chapitre par semaine, cela dépends de la motivation, du travail à côté, etc. Mais avant chaque publication je réécris bien le chapitre, retire les fautes, et parfois, je change même l'intégralité du texte ahah._

 _ **Meteora**_ _: Merci pour ta review, tes mots m'ont réchauffé le cœur :3_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **À la rescousse de Kanda**_


	5. À la rescousse de Kanda

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **À la rescousse de Kanda**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Lavi ! Quand tu disais avoir cartographié le souterrain entier, j'osais espérer que tu savais un tant soit peu te repérer là-dedans ! » cria Allen à Lavi qui se trouvait quelques mètres devant lui, main contre son crâne, semblant chercher des yeux la direction à prendre.

L'eau qui s'écoulait à leurs pieds provenait d'il ne savait où et le tunnel était envahi par le bruit des torrents glacials. Cela faisait au moins vingt minutes qu'ils tournaient en rond, se basant sur la mémoire de Lavi.

« Je n'ai jamais été dedans ! » s'exclama Lavi en se retournant vers lui, les mains autour de sa bouche pour faire porter sa voix. « Avec papi on a juste imaginé et supposé la trajectoire des souterrains, rien de plus ! Ça n'intéressait pas Lulu et Komui de toute manière ! »

Et évidemment, la tâche s'était avérée un peu plus compliquée puisque quelques passages avaient été rajoutés et d'autre carrément supprimés au grand dam du roux qui était _perdu_.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Lavi, » reprit Allen une fois face à lui, cherchant à garder l'équilibre dans le courant d'eau qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. « Question orientation, je ne vaux guère mieux qu'un placard. »

« Dans le milieu on dit aussi _Con comme un placard_. »

« _Con comme un balai_ , » rectifia Allen.

« Allen, tu jures ! »

« Au lieu de partager notre vocabulaire riche et varié, essayons par-là, » proposa le maudit en montrant le chemin de gauche.

Le carrefour était en effet ce qui triturait les méninges de Lavi depuis un bon moment. Mais finalement, Lavi montrant du bout de l'index le chemin opposé.

« Puisque tu proposes le chemin de gauche, on va prendre celui de droite. Ainsi on va peut-être inverser ta malédiction qui abaisse ton niveau d'orientation à un chiffre bien trop inférieur à zéro. »

« Merci Lavi… » soupira Allen en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un peu plus et on pourrait penser qu'ils étaient partis en randonnée touristique au fin fond de coins lugubres dans l'objectif de se faire peur inutilement.

Lavi fut donc le premier à suivre le chemin plus étroit, torche luisante éclairant l'eau croupie et les murs verts d'algues et désagrégés par l'érosion. Et au plus grand bonheur des deux hommes trempés et gelés, ils commencèrent à entendre des éclats de voix alors que l'eau à leurs pieds se faisait moins violente. Le bruit des torrents s'estompa lentement et bientôt ils furent positionnés juste sous une grille en fer qui donnait surement sur une salle du bâtiment principal.

« Bingo ! » s'extasia Lavi en baissant d'un ton, désignant la barrière en hauteur du bout du pouce.

Le cœur d'Allen se mit à battre plus vite et il se plaça sous le fer rouillé et entrevit une faible lumière. Il semblait qu'une partie de la grille était obturée par un tapis et l'autre par une table sur pied.

« C'est ici ? » demanda Allen en cherchant des yeux un indice crucial.

« Ouais, je reconnais la voix de Renée et Bak. Tais-toi un peu et écoute. »

Allen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se concentra sur le son qui lui parvenait aux oreilles, et il fut surpris d'arriver si bien à comprendre ce que disaient les voix.

« _Il ne peut pas avoir quitté l'Angleterre…_ »

« C'est Luberier qui parle ! » s'exclama Allen en le reconnaissant.

« En effet. »

« Il parle de Kanda ? »

« Chuuuuuut. On le saura tôt ou tard, mais écoute ! »

Le maudit tendit à nouveau l'oreille, cherchant à analyser leurs paroles. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être mais la réunion semblait avoir commencé depuis un petit moment déjà. Il lui sembla qu'une femme parlait, puis il y eut des brouhahas, et enfin, Luberier reprit d'une voix plus forte comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« _Dans ce cas, il faut changer d'hôte, et faire en sorte qu'il puisse dévorer un Noé et s'en prendre à eux_. »

Quoi ? Mais que racontait Luberier ? Parlait-il de Kanda en tant qu'hôte ? Comme Allen avec Neah ? Il voulait utiliser Curse pour détruire les Noé ?

« _Protégeons les Exorcistes, et comme cela, ces seules cibles seront les Noé._ »

« _Mais comment le faire sortir du corps de Kanda ? Pour le moment il va s'en prendre à ses compagnons,_ » fit la voix de Bak Chan, visiblement moins assuré que l'Inspecteur.

« _D'après le livre retrouvé dans les archives,_ » compléta la voix de Luberier qui semblait chercher dans ses notes, « _nous pourrons l'obliger à quitter son corps à l'aide d'une lame sacrée, maudite ou bien peut-être en possession de l'Innocence elle-même. Le pouvoir de mon subordonné offert par Zù Mei Chan pourrait tout aussi bien marcher contre lui._ »

Allen lança un regard lourd à l'adresse de Lavi qui lui fit signe de ne rien dire, index contre ses lèvres. Il ne fallait surtout pas manquer les moindres paroles durant cette réunion qui avait visiblement tourné en un complot étrange à l'encontre de Kanda.

« _N'est-ce pas dangereux pour l'Exorciste en question ?_ » interrogea Cloud Nine d'une voix claire et puissante.

C'était la question qui brûlait les lèvres d'Allen et il en remercia intérieurement la Maréchale pour l'avoir posée de but en blanc.

« _Nous ne savons comment tuer ce Curse, mais le faire sortir de l'hôte afin de pouvoir le canaliser et l'utiliser contre les Noé est ce que nous devons faire à l'heure actuelle. Nous ne pouvons laisser Yû Kanda avec ce Diable en lui ou il finira par tuer plus que des humains_. »

Plus que des humains ? Alors ce Diable ne s'attaquait finalement pas qu'aux porteurs de l'Innocence et aux Noé ?

« _Ça n'a pas répondu à notre question,_ » reprit solennellement Komui Lee qui semblait pourtant connaître la réponse.

Il y eut un temps de pause et les deux garçons coincés dans le souterrain se hissèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour être plus proche de la grille et tendirent l'oreille, le cœur battant. Il y eut quelques chuchotements inaudibles et enfin, Malcolm C. Luberier reprit après avoir frappé ce qui semblait être la table de son poing.

« _Pour récupérer cette arme puissante, nous devons sacrifier l'Exorciste. De toute manière, son heure arrive à sa fin, n'est-ce pas, Grand Intendant ?_ »

Le sang d'Allen se glaça et Lavi écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Dans la grande salle, plusieurs personnes parlèrent en même temps mais ce fut impossible pour eux de comprendre quoi que ce soit dans tout ce chaos.

« _Vous souhaitez tuer un ami de Dieu ?_ » s'exclama la voix plus forte d'un homme inconnu pour les deux jeunes hommes tapis dans l'ombre. « _Jamais Il ne vous le pardonnera._ »

« _Dieu et l'Innocence de Yû Kanda comprendront qu'il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure_ , » répliqua illico Luberier qui semblait ne pas vouloir perdre de temps. _« Curse ne quittera pas le corps de cet Exorciste de seconde génération tout pendant qu'il n'aura pas abattu ses victimes et qu'il ne sera pas redevenu l'être premier de la chaine alimentaire. Et aujourd'hui, il a trouvé l'hôte parfait, et il s'attaquera aux nôtres. Le destin de Yû Kanda est donc de périr une fois l'éradication du Diable terminée ou bien en lui arrachant cette âme noire de son corps._ »

Lavi vit l'Innocence dans le bras de son ami briller à travers ce dédale sombre et il s'empressa d'agripper ses poignets en les tirant en arrière pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise plus grosse que le Comte Millénaire.

« _Dans les guerres, il y a des sacrifices. Je me suis entretenu avec le Pape et deux des plus grands Maréchaux avant de venir ici. Ils m'ont donné l'autorisation, et je ne fais que vous prévenir bien que j'aurais escompté avoir votre soutien_. »

« _On ne peut soutenir une cause de cette ampleur. Nous ne pouvons tuer l'un des nôtres_ , » riposta Cloud Nine qui semblait s'être levé pour faire porter sa voix plus loin, son siège grinçant sur le damier durant le processus.

« _Nous allons accorder un vote à main levée,_ » annonça finalement l'Inspecteur du Central.

Contre son torse, Lavi sentait le dos d'Allen se surélever rapidement au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière et son corps tout entier trembler dangereusement. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher maintenant ou dans sa colère il les ferait repérer tous les deux.

« _Qui souhaite garder Yû Kanda en vie avec l'hôte en lui ?_ »

Les deux Exorcistes étaient dans l'incapacité de déterminer le résultat de la première partie du vote, et ils restèrent silencieux sans bouger, Lavi maintenant toujours les poignets fins de son ami.

« _Qui souhaite faire partie de la manœuvre de la capture du Diable et l'élimination de Yû Kanda ?_ »

Les poings d'Allen se serrèrent en attente d'une réponse. Soudain, il y eut du mouvement, des sièges qui se tirèrent, des porte-documents qui se refermaient, puis finalement, la conclusion de Malcolm C. Luberier.

« _Bien, que les Exorcistes restent ici jusqu'à la fin de l'opération, ils pourront souhaiter interagir avec cette manœuvre en voulant protéger leur ami. Je compte sur vous Komui pour garder cette histoire secrète, vous leur annoncerez d'ici trois jours que leur ami s'est fait tuer par l'hôte suite à sa puissance dévastatrice._ »

La vérité frappa Allen de plein fouet qui se débattit violemment de la poigne du rouquin.

« Je ne les laisserai pas faire ! » hurla Allen en tirant sur ses bras pour se délivrer. « Ils n'ont pas le-… ! »

Une botte en cuir s'appuya sur le rebord de la grille, près de la table et Allen se figea, Lavi plaquant sa paume de main contre les lèvres du maudit pour l'empêcher de parler davantage. Quelqu'un se trouvait juste au-dessus d'eux.

« _Link, retournez près de Walker_ , » dit Luberier derrière le vacarme ambiant. « _Dites-lui qu'une équipe de traqueurs est partie à sa recherche, ça devrait le calmer quelque temps._ »

Lavi ne fut pas étonné de sentir la violente morsure d'Allen performer la paume de sa main et il fut contraint de le lâcher dans la douleur. Link se tenait au-dessus et il discernerait parfaitement la voix d'Allen si ce dernier se remettait à parler.

Ainsi, avant que le maudit ne puisse ouvrir les lèvres et activer son Innocence pour détruire la grille et pénétrer dans la salle de réunion, Lavi se jeta sur lui, le renversant en arrière dans l'eau salie et gelée. Le blandinet but la tasse et se redressa rudement tout en toussant violemment, les membres chancelants.

« Ne gâche pas tout, Allen ! » lâcha Lavi tout bas alors qu'il maintenait Allen vers le bas pour l'empêcher de regagner la grille. « Il faut profiter de cet avantage ! Remontons et prévenons les autres le plus discrètement possible ! »

« Mais ils vont aller le tuer ! » s'exclama l'anglais en repoussant Lavi sur le côté, se redressant faiblement et pantelant.

« Si tu nous grilles, on ne sera pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit pour Yû ! Écoute-moi ! Il faut remonter et faire comme si on ne savait rien face à Link et à Komui. Tu m'entends, Allen ? Nous avons un avantage ! »

Mais Allen restait tremblant et visiblement encore sous le choc de la conversation et de la décision du Central.

« Lavi, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire quand il a annoncé que la vie de Kanda arrivait à son terme… ? » murmura finalement Allen en serrant les poings, fixant l'eau noire qui coulait lentement autour de ses chevilles.

Lavi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'ayant lui non plus pas manqué cette phrase. Grâce à ses recherches et ses talents de Bookman, lui et son grand-père avaient rapidement pu en apprendre davantage quant à la malédiction de Kanda, l'histoire avec Alma et son corps qui se détériorait au fil du temps. Mais ça, il valait mieux qu'Allen ne le sache pas tout de suite. Et puis, ce n'était pas à lui de lui annoncer de genre de chose, mais à Kanda lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas, Allen, » mentit Lavi en interceptant son bras. « Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut se dépêcher de regagner le bâtiment principal ou Double Verrue va se poser des questions. »

Son ami avait raison, ils ne gagneraient rien à se faire prendre maintenant, de plus les conséquences pourraient être graves pour tous les deux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils soient enfermés.

« On y va, Tim', » ordonna le maudit à son Golem doré qui avait enregistrer toute la conversation.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« On vous cherchait partout ! »

Si Allen n'avait pas le cœur si bien accroché, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque tant il fut pris de court par l'arrivée surprise de Lenalee à l'embranchement du couloir. Et elle n'était pas seule, Marie était là lui aussi, et Link attendait patiemment derrière eux.

« Mais vous êtes trempé ? » s'exclama la jeune femme en s'arrêtant face aux deux garçons gelés et à deux doigts de tomber malade.

En réalité, lui et Lavi n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se sécher au plus vite et enfiler de chauds vêtements. Et voilà qu'ils tombaient nez à nez avec Lenalee, mais aussi le subordonné de Luberier qui ne devait surtout pas avoir de doutes contre eux.

« On était dehors à faire un bonhomme de neige comme tous les ans… Haha, » expliqua Lavi en riant faussement. « Et ça a dégénéré, on a commencé une bataille de boule de neige et-… »

« Sous cette tempête ? » intervint Marie visiblement suspicieux à leur égard.

L'Exorciste avait beau être aveugle, il ne loupait aucun détail, c'est ce qui faisait de lui un personnage d'exception au sein de la Congrégation.

« C'est juste une tempête, » fit Allen en se grattant nerveusement la tête. « On se bat contre des akuma tous les jours alors ce n'est pas ça qui nous fait peur… _Haha_. »

Mais le rire du maudit était tout aussi jaune que celui de Lavi et qui plus est, une bourrasque de vent vint s'écraser contre la vitre close située à quelques centimètres d'eux, soulignant bien le fait que la tempête extérieure était très puissante et surement dangereuse.

Lenalee leur lança un regard soupçonneux, yeux plissés et Link s'approcha d'Allen avec détermination évidente, et l'observa avec intention si bien qu'Allen eut l'impression que son protecteur arrivait à fouiller dans son propre esprit.

« Vous étiez dans les souterrains, inutile de mentir. »

Lavi et Allen lui lancèrent un regard effaré et reculèrent instinctivement de quelques bons mètres, à deux doigts de l'attaque cardiaque.

« Pour-… Pourquoi les souterrains ? Y'en a des souterrains ici, Allen ? » s'exclama Lavi en feignant un étonnement qui ne fit marcher personne.

« N-… Non. Enfin je veux dire, je ne crois pas… ! » répondit illico Allen en évitant le regard profondément sombre du blond.

Mais leur angoisse se lisait à des kilomètres à la ronde, et même Marie pouvait le sentir très clairement. Link attendit que les deux garçons se calment et il se racla la gorge puis croisa les bras :

« J'ai entendu Walker sous mes pieds quand j'étais dans la salle de réunion. Et votre état me prouve que j'avais raison. »

Lavi et Allen baissèrent les yeux pour observer leur tenue mouillée et collante et cette fois-ci, il serait bien dur de nier. Allen serra les poings, prêt à prendre leur défense, mais Link le coupa en levant son index devant lui :

« Je n'ai prévenu personne, et puis, de toute manière, je me doutais que d'une manière ou d'une autre vous auriez tenté d'écouter aux portes. L'idée des souterrains était pas si mal, je dois l'avouer. »

Link semblait prendre la situation à la légère et ceci excéda le maudit.

« Tu adhères à leur manœuvre ? Tu es d'accord pour tuer Kanda ? » s'exclama-t-il d'une traite.

Les yeux de Lavi s'arrondirent de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son ami largue le sujet de la sorte. Il était prêt à sauter sur Allen pour l'empêcher de parler davantage, mais une voix stridente le figea sur place.

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Lenalee en s'éloignant brusquement de Link, mains contre ses lèvres tremblantes.

Maria ne pipa pas un mot mais les traits de son visage s'étaient tirés à cette entente et Link demeura immobile et impassible. La tension entre eux était palpable.

« On est au milieu du couloir, Allen, » glissa Lavi à voix plus basse. « Inutile de le crier haut et fort. »

« Je n'ai pas d'avis là-dessus, Walker, » finit par répondre le subordonné de Luberier après un petit moment de silence.

« Tu dois bien en avoir un ! » rétorqua Allen avec colère.

La réunion secrète et les ordres de Luberier afin qu'Allen et ses amis ne soient pas mis au courant lui était resté en travers de la gorge, mais le fait que Link ne niait rien devant les Exorcistes était préoccupant. Allait-il demander leurs incarcérations à tous ? Si c'était le cas, Allen n'hésiterait pas à utiliser son Innocence pour s'enfuir de ses griffes.

« La seule chose que je suis d'avis de faire, c'est de te laisser cinq minutes pour réfléchir, » compléta Link en toisant son protégé du regard.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce type de réponse, Allen haussa un sourcil, pourtant toujours sur ses gardes.

« Vous avez écouté la réunion de Luberier et du Central ? » s'enquit finalement Noise Marie à l'adresse des deux Exorcistes trempés.

Lenalee se tourna elle aussi vers ses amis, en l'attente d'une réponse. Son visage démontrait la surprise et l'effroi même, espérant que ce qu'avait dit Allen soit une sombre plaisanterie.

« La Congrégation ne souhaite pas aider Kanda, » dit à son tour Lavi un peu plus calmement sans hausser le ton par crainte d'être entendu au milieu du couloir à ce moment-là désert. « Ils veulent utiliser le Diable contre les Noé. »

« Le Central va partir pour débusquer Kanda, le tuer et capturer Curse par la même occasion, » renchérit sombrement Allen sans quitter Link des yeux qui ne défaillit sous aucune de ses paroles.

« N-… Non ! Mon frère n'accepterait jamais une chose pareille ! » s'exclama la jeune femme tétanisée.

« C'est le Pape qui a donné carte verte à mon supérieur, » dit alors Link en se retournant vers l'Exorciste féminin aux cheveux mis-longs. « Le vote à main levé à porté en faveur de l'exécution de Yû Kanda et de la capture de Curse. Il voit le Diable comme une arme. »

Les deux Exorcistes espions et gelés par la fraicheur de leurs tenues furent surpris par la prise de parole du blond, ne pensant pas que ce dernier leur aurait expliqué plus clairement la situation. Mais de quel côté était-il ?

Marie et Lenalee paraissaient scandalisés par les paroles de Link, mais ce qui n'était pourtant pas si surprenant que ça venant du Central lui-même.

« Je te laisse cinq minutes pour que tu réfléchisses. Après quoi je reprends mon rôle, » annonça à nouveau Link en fixant par la suite son protégé.

« C'est déjà tout réfléchi, je pars à sa recherche. »

Toutes les paires d'yeux se rivèrent vers lui et Allen ne baissa pas le regard, déterminé à venir en aide à son ami et le sauver des griffes du Central.

« Tu seras un fugitif, » lui fit souligner Link malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que le maudit n'en avait que faire s'il s'agissait de sauver un ami.

« Je l'ai déjà été une fois, ça ne me fait pas peur. »

« Plus que quatre minutes, Walker. »

Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, analysant les paroles de son protecteur, et comprit que celui-ci faisait le décompte et le laissait aller si tel était son souhait. Ainsi, le blandinet hocha fermement la tête.

« Merci, Link. »

Et ni une ni deux, il tourna les talons et partit en courant dans les longs couloirs vides de vie, Lavi sur ses talons.

« Allen, attends ! » s'exclama Lenalee tout en partant à sa poursuite, suivi de près par Marie.

Et Link resta planté au milieu du couloir, poussant un soupir désabusé. Il se massa la nuque et ferma les yeux un instant, se demandant si ce qu'il faisait était une bonne chose. Allen et ses amis pourront se faire tuer dans le processus. Mais il avait semblé à Link que Luberier devenait plus intéressé par Curse que par le 14ème ce qui allait remettre en cause sa mission.

De son côté, Allen courait sans penser à respirer correctement, Lavi sur ses talons.

« Ta chambre est bien trop loin, Allen ! » s'écria ce dernier en cherchant à le rattraper. « Il va falloir traverser le hall central, on va attirer l'attention ! Suis-moi, on va dans la mienne ! »

Et le rouquin bifurqua à gauche à l'embranchement, et le maudit dérapa, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, acceptant l'idée de son ami. Loin de lui l'envie d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur eux. Le temps pressait.

« Allen, s'il te plaît, attends ! »

Ainsi, le garçon au pentacle s'immobilisa en même temps que Lavi, et il tomba nez à nez avec Lenalee et Marie qui les avaient suivis à la trace. La jeune femme s'arrêta face au plus jeune, essoufflée par sa course.

« Lenalee, tu viens avec nous ? » lui demanda Allen avec espoir.

« Allen, écoute-moi juste une petite minute, » fit-elle entre deux souffles. « Si tu pars avec l'Arche, tu-… Tu seras à nouveau un ennemi de la Congrégation, et ils seront sans pitié. Ils ont l'air de bien trop s'intéresser au cas de ce Curse. »

« Il vont tuer Kanda ! Je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire ! »

« Je le sais, Allen ! » le coupa-t-elle vivement, poing contre son cœur, les yeux embués de larmes. « Ce que je viens d'apprendre m'a estomaqué. Je… J'aimerais t'accompagner, je me contrefiche d'être aux yeux du Central un déserteur ou être nommé sous n'importe quel statut quand il s'agit de mes amis… Mais… »

Lenalee baissa honteusement les yeux, et la colère d'Allen s'estompa doucement, ce dernier comprenant soudain où voulait en venir sa jeune amie.

« Lenalee… » commença-t-il de façon compréhensive.

Mais la jeune femme secoua vivement la tête et reprit avec détermination :

« Si je pars… Mon frère aura de très gros ennuis… Je vais rester ici vous couvrir le plus de temps possible, considérez-moi comme l'espion infiltré… » elle laissa échapper un faible sourire, détournant les yeux. « Si vous avez besoin de contacter le Q.G., je serais là pour vous guider. Je vais rallier Reever et Johnny à notre cause. »

Si jamais elle quittait la Congrégation, c'est sans aucune hésitation que Luberier se retournerait contre Komui, et puis, le Grand Intendant était intimement lié à sa petite sœur, Lenalee aussi. Restez ici n'était surement pas une mauvaise idée.

« Bien sûr, Lenalee, » sourit Lavi en levant son pouce pour exprimer son accord. « On pourra te tenir au courant secrètement de notre avancée et toi de ton côté peut-être que tu pourras nous en apprendre davantage avec l'aide de la section scientifique. »

Lenalee fut surprise de l'entrain de son ami, et lui sourit doucement.

« Oui, Lenalee, ici, tu nous seras d'un grand secours, j'en suis sûr, » compléta le maudit en serrant le poing, déterminé. « Tout comme il y a quelques mois, je vais être un fugitif. Mais encore une fois, nous reviendrons. Et avec Kanda. »

« _Nous_ serons des fugitifs, » rectifia Lavi en passant un bras amical autour des épaules d'Allen pour le tirer contre son torse et frotter énergiquement son crâne.

Alors que Lenalee souriait doucement et qu'Allen essayait vainement de s'extirper de l'étreinte féroce du rouquin, Noise Marie s'approcha du jeune Bookman et prit la parole à son tour.

« Je viens avec vous, » annonça-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Lavi mit immédiatement fin à son petit manège, lâchant Allen, et les deux Exorcistes acceptèrent plaisamment l'aide de l'ami de Kanda. Celui-ci pourrait leur être d'un grand secours pour débusquer le kendoka.

« Fais attention à Link, Lenalee Lee, » fit soudain Marie en se tournant vers la jeune femme. « Nous ne savons jamais trop dans quel camp il se trouve, les battements de son cœur son tels que je ne peux jamais percevoir la véracité de ses mots. Peut-être serait-il capable de te dénoncer. »

Ce n'était pas faux, mais visiblement, elle ne semblait pas en être effrayée et haussa les épaules.

« Vous n'avez absolument pas à angoisser pour moi. C'est pour vous que c'est extrêmement dangereux. Kanda est on ne sait où, posséder par un être démoniaque qui veut votre peau, et le Central ne sera pas long… »

« Lenalee, je te jure de revenir, » reprit l'anglais résolu.

La jeune femme sembla analyser pendant quelques secondes ses paroles, puis elle hocha légèrement la tête et recula d'un pas.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous de quitter la Congrégation, évitez d'utiliser l'Arche, vous vous ferez repérer. Prétextez une mission et quittez la presqu'île. Je m'occupe de vous couvrir le plus de temps possible. »

Ainsi, après des ultimes regards pleins de promesses, les trois hommes quittèrent l'Exorciste au type cristallin, et partirent en direction de la chambre de Lavi. Le rouquin lança à la figure d'un Allen trempé un tas de vêtements trop grands pour lui et récupéra des capes épaisses dans son placard –lui servant souvent de passe-partout dans diverses missions d'infiltrations avec son grand-père - pour les offrir à ses deux amis.

Ils empruntèrent un bateau que Lavi et Marie peinèrent à faire démarrer –celui-ci était à moteur complexe et non une barque comme dans leur ancien Q.G. en Scandinavie- et remercièrent la tempête et le brouillard qui empêcherait quiconque de voir des bâtiments qu'une embarcation quittait le gros rocher.

Marie utilisa les câbles épais de son Innocence pour maintenir le petit bateau droit sur l'eau suite aux vagues lourdes et puissantes alors que Lavi éclairait leur avancée à travers l'épais manteau de neige à l'aide de son feu dévastateur.

Une fois à terre, Allen se laissa tomber à quatre pattes, à deux doigts de vomir le contenu de son estomac sur l'herbe fraiche et blanche.

« Bon, où va-t-on en premier lieu… ? » fit alors Allen en jetant un regard maladif vers Lavi et Marie qui essayait de se repérer au milieu de la tempête.

Marie aida Allen à se relever et Lavi parut réfléchir un moment, maintenant d'une main la capuche contre son crâne.

« Selon Lulu, Kanda ne peut pas avoir déjà quitté l'Angleterre, » dit-il finalement en se tournant vers les deux Exorcistes qui commençaient à devenir de réels glaçons.

« Sauf s'il a déjà pris un bateau, » glissa Allen qui espérait vivement que leur ami n'avait pas quitté le pays.

Il se souvint trop de leur périple éreintant pour retrouver son maître Cross à travers le monde, et n'avait pas réellement envie que ça se reproduise aujourd'hui. De plus, cette tempête de neige allait les ralentir.

« Mais il doit être sonné par sa chute alors il doit reprendre du poil de la bête quelque part sans trop se mouvoir, » reprit le rouquin en se frottant vivement les bras pour récupérer le maximum de chaleur possible.

« Rappelez-vous que Kanda à une capacité de régénération hors du commun, » intervint à son tour l'aveugle qui avait longuement connu Kanda, l'ayant rencontré bien avant Lavi et Allen.

« Hum… Pas faux, » répondirent en chœur les deux autres avant de pousser un long soupir.

* * *

 _Sombre révélation, mais départ pour une longue aventure !  
_ _Yullen arrive, hein, don't worry.  
_ _Les Noé dans le prochain chapitre !  
Merci pour vos supers messages :')_

 _Message to_ _ **Miko**_ _(guest) : Hey, thanks for the review, i'm glad you like my story (and the other, 110th Innocence). I don't know how to write in spanish (in classroom, my spanish sucked...) So, I respond you in english, though I'm not very good here too. Therefore, sorry, but I won't write fanfics in english (in fact, not now) 'cause I prefere write in my native language, it's so easy in this way xD  
Perhaps, one day, I will. Once, I translate one of my story (fandom Star Wars) in english (I posted it in AO3) but I spent a lot of time to write only a few pages. Saaaad.  
But, truly, thank you to read my fanfic in french (I know, for you, it's not easy...) Google traduction or the others are fools sometimes xD Thanks to have leave me a review (even if it was in spanish, I understood you !) And I hope you will understand my bad enough english.  
If you don't understand something in the story, tell me, and I would explain you in english if you want ;) (you can give me your e-mail or something)Kiss, I love you :3  
Merci _

_Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Recherché pour meurtres**_


	6. Recherché pour meurtres

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Recherché pour meurtres**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Dans un petit café de la ville de Chettle, les trois Exorcistes reprenaient des couleurs au chaud autour d'une tasse bien chaude, ou d'un repas complet pour le symbiotique qui à ce moment-là grattait énergiquement son crayon contre une feuille de papier blanche.

Les habitants aux alentours avaient surement dû entrapercevoir un homme aux allures japonaises, trempé et bougon passer quelque part suite à la nage qu'il avait entreprise jusqu'aux côtes. Et Allen s'était fait violence pour dresser un portrait le plus fidèle possible appartenant à Yû Kanda.

Mais lorsqu'Allen tendit le dessin terminé à Lavi, le rouquin avala de travers son café chaud et cracha la moitié à quelques centimètres du crâne du pauvre Allen qui ne comprit pas son hilarité. Puis, le Bookman junior se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable sous l'incrédulité du maudit et de l'aveugle.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle… » se vexa Allen, touché en plein cœur.

« Marie… Remercie à ce jour ta non-voyance ou sinon tu ne te serais jamais remis du dessin d'Allen, » s'éclaffa le rouquin en tapant vivement contre le rebord de la table à l'aide de sa paume de main tout en riant de plus belle.

« Merci, Lavi. Ça fait plaisir… »

Mais Marie ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé alors qu'Allen reportait son œuvre sous ses yeux pour la détailler. Le visage de Kanda était bougon, ça, c'était fidèle au personnage. Mais pour Lavi, les cheveux qu'avait dessinés Allen ressemblaient à des oreilles de chiens et le sabre vulgairement dessiné dans la main du kendoka avait de grandes ressemblances avec un épi d'herbe quelconque.

« C'est grâce à mes portraits que je retrouvais mon maître quand je le _perdais_ dans les grandes villes étant jeune ! » répliqua Allen en voyant que Lavi n'arrêtait pas de rire.

« Après combien de tentatives ? »

« Ce-… Ce n'est pas là le problème ! » s'offusqua le maudit. « Vas-y, toi. Essaie de le dessiner Kanda et ses cheveux de dix kilomètres, si Monsieur pense avoir un bon coup de crayon ! »

Lavi mit fin à son hilarité, prit un air sérieux, craqua la jointure de ses doigts et étira ses bras, puis, récupéra le dos de la feuille d'Allen ainsi que son crayon de bois.

Et en deux petites minutes –au grand dam d'Allen qui avait bien passé vingt minutes à pondre une horreur- Lavi termina un portrait des plus ressemblants. Le maudit écarquilla les yeux de surprise, impressionné par ce dessin parfaitement détaillé du visage de Kanda. Il avait l'impression d'être face à une photo, c'est dire !

« Lavi… Comment tu-… ? »

« Souviens-toi, j'ai une mémoire infaillible, » sourit Lavi en tapotant sa tempe du bout du crayon pour appuyer ses dires.

Noise Marie sourit à nouveau, heureux de pressentir leurs deux cœurs de calmer et se desserrer un petit peu suite à la scène douce et chaleureuse.

Mais malheureusement, malgré le dessin parfait du kendoka, les villes voisines n'eurent jamais rencontré cet homme, pas même vu passer. Les habitants étaient sûrs d'eux, leur assurant qu'ils n'auraient jamais oublié avoir croisé le chemin d'un type aussi sombre et excentrique comme celui-ci.

 _Excentrique_ … À ce mot, Allen avait ricané plus d'une fois. D'habitude, c'était un terme que la plupart des passants lui offraient, à lui, Allen Walker aux cheveux blancs et à la cicatrice rouge sur la joue et le front.

« Une journée est passée et aucun petit indice sur Yû… Ah, ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il s'y met celui-là… » râla Lavi en s'adossant au mur en brique de la ville de Wareham.

Ce dernier était bien pâle, et des cernes marquaient le visage du rouquin et celui du maudit suite à la minuscule chambre qu'ils avaient pu payer avec le peu d'argent de Lavi. Un lit pour trois ce n'était pas du luxe, surtout quand on était imposant comme Marie et qu'on bougeait toute la nuit comme Allen.

« Ton portrait ne doit pas être si parfait que ça, » se moqua Allen en quittant le dessin des yeux, repliant la feuille en quatre. « Peut-être qu'avec le mien on aurait eu plus de chances. »

La neige tombait doucement alors que les deux hommes exténués et à moitié enrhumés étaient en train d'argumenter sur l'art en général.

« Tu vois, ce portrait là et mille fois mieux ! » s'exclama vivement Allen en plaçant brusquement sa paume de main contre un autre dessin du visage de Kanda accroché sur le mur. « Lui au moins, c'est un artiste ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » répliqua Lavi en se décollant du mur pour détailler l'autre dessin. « Regarde, son nez est plus court et puis il n'était pas si maigre dans mes souvenirs ! »

« Lavi, ne soit pas si désobligeant, tu-… »

« Oh, tu dis ça parce que tu as très mal pris les critiques sur ton dessin. »

« Je-… ! »

Allen se tut. Lavi ne dit plus rien. Les yeux des deux hommes s'arrondirent de surprise. Un, deux et trois.

« WAAAAA ! » hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson en reculant de quelques pas, sous l'incrédulité de Marie juste derrière.

Mais que faisait un portrait de Yû Kanda accroché au mur de cette ville anglaise, n'appartenant pas aux trois Exorcistes, ni même à la Congrégation suite à l'emblème absent du dessin.

« Est-ce un avis de recherche ? » demanda l'aveugle qui semblait avoir compris avant ses deux camarades.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, les deux voyants détaillèrent l'affiche entière. En effet, il s'agissait d'un avis de recherche et d'un appel à témoin. Mais aussi, afin de protéger les habitants d'un tueur comme lui. Un _tueur_ … ?

« Visiblement, il aurait tué cinq personnes de sang-froid dans une auberge au nord de la ville… » résuma Lavi en plissant les yeux. « Dont une femme de chambre et le standardiste. »

« Ce-… Ce serait le Diable en lui… » murmura Allen soudain tétanisé.

Ça s'annonçait mal. L'éradication avait commencé, et le Central ne serait pas long à débusquer Kanda grâce aux informations apportées par la Congrégation quant aux génocides potentiels des villes d'Angleterre. Or, les trois Exorcistes de leur côté, ne pouvaient compter que sur la chance pour débusquer Kanda alors que Luberier avait tout un réseau à travers le monde entier. Fort heureusement, leur atout résidait sur le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas utiliser l'Arche pour de nouveaux endroits non répertoriés par Allen.

Ainsi, ils prirent la route vers l'auberge en question et interrogèrent des passants presque tous scandalisés par cette histoire. Surnommant par moments Kanda comme « un démon aux longs cheveux noirs » ou tel qu' « un homme au sabre du diable », et étrangement, ils n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité.

« Il semble avoir fui le village depuis hier, Dieu soit loué, mais j'ai peur que de pauvres voyageurs inconscients ne tombent sur lui… » dit alors une vieille femme qui balayait la devanture de son échoppe.

Lavi établi donc un périmètre de recherche autour de la ville, mais était sans grand espoir. Kanda avait dû fuir bien loin maintenant.

« Allen, calme-toi un peu, » glissa Lavi alors qu'il commençait à peiner de suivre son ami à travers la forêt qui entourait Wareham. « La nuit va tomber, on ne gagnera rien à nous enfoncer à l'aveuglette dans la forêt… »

Mais Allen paraissait agité et tourmenté, de plus, son angoisse ne cessait de croitre de minute en minute, sachant qu'une équipe du Central pouvait débarquer à tout instant pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues si Lenalee n'avait pas pu cacher leur départ.

« Allen, tu m'écoutes ? » reprit Lavi en trottinant jusqu'à lui. « On n'y voit déjà plus rien, c'est pas une bonne idée de continuer ainsi. »

Soudain, Allen se figea à ses dires, et baissa la tête, poings et mâchoire serrés. La culpabilité le rongeait et il ne pourrait trouver de repos tout pendant que Kanda ne serait pas mis à l'abri de ce démon.

« C'est ma faute, Lavi. Je me dois de le ramener tout comme il m'a ramené, lui et Johnny, à la Congrégation. »

« On a mis trois mois à te retrouver, Allen. Ce n'est pas en fonçant comme ça que tu lui viendras en aide, » répliqua Lavi en interceptant son poignet pour que ses mots aient plus d'impact sur lui. « Nous reprendrons les recherches demain matin. Et puis, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu te méprends. Toi ou lui, ce Diable aurait réussi à sortir. »

Malgré les belles paroles de son ami, le maudit restait encré dans sa faute, souhaitant rapidement mettre la main sur Kanda et ce Curse. Néanmoins, Lavi avait raison. Aujourd'hui, il ne gagnerait rien de plus à trainer au hasard dans cette forêt, surtout que la grande ville la plus proche était encore loin.

« J'entends des bruits de pas et des échos de voix non loin, » intervint Noise Marie, deux doigts contre son amplificateur de son. « Je crois que nous ne sommes pas loin d'un petit village isolé. »

Lavi qui avait pensé dormir à la belle étoile suite à leur égarement dans ce bois épais, fut soulagé par les indications de l'aveugle, et ce dernier les guida pendant une petite vingtaine de minutes, Allen trainant des pieds.

Le village en question était tout de même animé suite à la fête hivernale qui se tenait malgré la neige qui tombait doucement. Allen traversa les stands joyeux avec envie, louchant et bavant face à la nourriture visiblement attirante et fumante. Marie quant à lui se délecta des arômes appétissants qui chatouillait son nez et des éclats de rires d'enfants.

Lavi fut heureux de voir Allen reprendre des couleurs alors qu'il achetait dix cornets de frites rondes et des boîtes remplies de cheese-cakes colorés. La nuit était tombée mais les lampadaires et guirlandes safranées éclairaient le village harmonieux et heureux.

Allen se tenait au balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, observant l'animation en contrebas tout en grignotant machinalement des brochettes de viandes quelconques. Des jeunes femmes dansaient dans les bras d'hommes puissants alors qu'un petit groupe de musiciens produisait une mélodie exquise et douce, se muant parfaitement avec la neige légère qui tachait le décor.

Il vit aussi Lavi un peu plus loin, qui s'éloignait, passant d'échoppe en échoppe, recherchant un thé particulier pour son grand-père. Allen laissa échapper un faible sourire et avala la dernière bouchée de viande puis planta le trente-neuvième pique en bois dans le pot de fleur accroché à la balustrade.

Puis, tiraillé par la fatigue, il bâilla et rentra à l'intérieur et vit Marie qui sortait de la salle de bain après avoir pris un bain chaud. La chaleur de la pièce était agréable et Allen s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, plongé un moment dans ses pensées.

L'Exorciste imposant, quant à lui, s'assit sur le rebord de son propre lit, et sembla observer un Allen perdu dans des pensées noires. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir rapidement ni parfaitement suite à l'histoire de Kanda qui prenait trop d'ampleur pour lui.

« Allen, ne te culpabilise pas, » dit soudain Marie après une inspiration, faisant sursauter le maudit. « Kanda se battra jusqu'au bout. Et il a besoin de ta détermination, alors garde la tête haute. »

Allen parut d'abord surpris puis sourit doucement et hocha la tête faiblement, ses poings s'enserrant fermement autour des draps blancs.

« Ce que tu ressens pour lui est fort, » reprit Marie solennellement. « Tes sentiments te permettront de le retrouver. »

 _Comme il l'a fait pour toi il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il était parti avec Johnny Gill te retrouver…_ pensa Marie avec un léger sourire attendrit.

« Je-… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? » tenta Allen avec un petit rire jaune, tentant un regard interrogateur vers lui.

Avait-il mal compris ses mots ?

« Je sens ton cœur s'agiter à chaque appellation de son nom. Et puis, cette hargne pour le retrouver… Kanda a de la chance de t'avoir, Allen Walker. »

Cette fois-ci, le cœur d'Allen et serra et il rougit violemment, jusqu'aux oreilles, c'est dire. Ainsi donc, avec les battements de son cœur, Marie pouvait savoir quand Allen ressentait la joie de croiser Kanda, ou son agitation quand il parlait de lui ?

« Tes sentiments sont bien présents et importants, ne l'oublie pas, » insista Marie avec un sourire franc et réconfortant à l'égard d'Allen.

Surement ressentait-il l'angoisse et la gêne d'Allen à ce moment-là. Et en effet, le maudit avait bien trop chaud, et il baissa rapidement la tête, souhaitant cacher son visage à l'aide de ses mèches blanches, et finit par soupirer longuement, le cœur serré. Tout en fixant ses mains aux doigts enclavés autour du tissu blanc du lit, il se racla la gorge avec hésitation évidente.

« Je… Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, que c'est contre nature. Mais oui, les sentiments que je lui porte sont bien _réels_ , » avoua-t-il, sachant qu'il était inutile de nier face à l'ami de Kanda.

« Ne dis pas de sottise, » rectifia Marie d'une voix amicale. « L'amour est un sentiment des plus purs. Rien n'est dicté ni écrit, le cœur n'est ni féminin ni masculin, Allen. »

 _L'amour_ … !

Allen rougit à nouveau et lâcha un rire ironique, détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre de nouveau close, où de légers flocons blancs venaient s'y percuter avec grâce et douceur infinie. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un parlait des sentiments d'Allen comme étant de l' _amour pur_. Même Lavi lui-même n'avait pas encore tranché, et n'avait jamais interpellé Allen pleinement sur le sujet.

« L'amouuuuuuuuuuuuur Allennnnnnnn ! » s'écria soudain la voix de Lavi. « Des bisous, des câlins, un mariage, des enfants, des galères, des joies, des relations se-… ! »

« LAVI ! »

Allen s'était levé vivement, n'ayant pas entendu le lapin idiot arriver dans la chambre, les bras chargés de sacs. Évidemment, Lavi ne le raterait pas. C'était déjà bien étrange qu'il se soit tu jusque-là, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de Central ni de Link qui trainait. De plus, Marie était une personne sensée et de confiance, ainsi, c'était facile de parler avec lui ou près de lui.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça ! » lui ordonna Allen en le pointant du doigt.

Mais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, Allen n'avait rien d'un être imposant et menaçant, si bien que Lavi éclata d'un rire franc, manquant de renverser tous ses sacs.

« Oh, allez, Allen. Suffit de nier. Tu en pinces pour Yû, et je n'ai rien dit jusque-là, alors que tu sais, je mourrais d'envie de jouer les entremetteurs ! »

Étrangement, ça n'étonnait même pas le maudit qui soupira longuement tout en arrachant prestement l'un des sacs de Lavi qui sentait bon l'odeur de poissons grillés. Au moins, sa présence ici était justifiée, et le ventre d'Allen grognait encore suite aux recherches interminables qu'ils avaient passées à l'extérieur.

« J'aimerais changer de sujet, tu veux… ? » riposta Allen en déposant le sac contre la table de leur chambre pour récupérer une brochette de saumon cuite à point.

« Avec Marie tu veux bien, mais avec moi, c'est mort… ! » s'indigna faussement Lavi en faisant mine d'être touché droit au cœur.

« Demande toi pourquoi… »

Et Allen croqua vivement dans le poisson, ignorant Lavi qui s'exaspérait ironiquement contre Allen à Marie qui souriait, amusé. Non, Allen n'aimait pas parler de cette histoire, car au fond, ça faisait mal. Si ça avait été pour une fille qu'il avait été épris, ça aurait été si simple et il n'aurait pas à cacher inlassablement ses sentiments. Cette histoire était perdue d'avance.

Et voyant l'amertume dans laquelle était plongé silencieusement son ami en train de grignoter ses brochettes tout en semblant ailleurs, Lavi crut bon de changer de sujet.

« Bon, je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé le thé pour mon grand-père mais j'ai acheté un cadeau pour Lenalee. Son anniversaire est la semaine prochaine. »

Lavi déposa le second sac rempli de nourriture pour Allen, et en sortit une petite pochette en papier marron, puis décolla la partie supérieure du paquet. Il en sortit deux magnifiques boucles d'oreilles aux perles et petites plumes violettes, même couleur que les yeux de Lenalee.

 _Lavi et Lenalee…_ Au moins, Allen savait que malgré Komui qui rodait, cette histoire avait plus de chance d'avoir un avenir radieux. Il connaissait ses deux amis depuis le temps, et avait vu que la jeune femme ne paraissait pas si indifférente que cela face au rouquin. Et ça semblait être réciproque. Cette pensée réchauffa le cœur d'Allen qui finit par sourire alors que le futur Bookman détaillait l'objet précieux à Marie pour qu'il puisse se faire une idée du cadeau.

Et le sourire béat et presque niais de Lavi était comme un baume pour le cœur du jeune garçon au pentacle.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, les trois hommes se levèrent, mangèrent rapidement et Marie utilisa son Golem modifié auparavant par Lavi afin de pouvoir contacter uniquement celui de Lenalee et de ne pas se faire écouter ou repérer par la Congrégation.

Alors que Lavi maintenait le combiné de téléphone d'une main, celui-ci relié au Golem noir de l'aveugle, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil inquiet vers Allen qui était vraiment très pâle. Il avait peu dormi la nuit dernière, et il n'avait malheureusement par été le seul. Le cas de Kanda angoissait tout le monde.

« _Oui… Marie, c'est toi ?_ » demanda une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ici M.A.L. à l'appareil. Mission Yû-Yû en cours, » dit alors Lavi à voix basse tout en masquant le ton de sa propre voix.

Ce qui paraissait presque comique. Et Allen arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« _Le mal… ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lavi ?_ » reprit la voix de Lenalee.

Ainsi donc elle l'avait directement reconnu, et le rouquin se racla donc la gorge en se redressant, écartant le téléphone de son oreille pour que ses compagnons de route puissent eux aussi écouter la conversation.

« Ce sont nos initiales, Marie, Allen, Lavi. Afin de ne pas nous faire repérer… Mais visiblement c'est foiré, » expliqua le futur Bookman en se grattant paresseusement le crâne, encore éreinté par leur périple.

« Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un autre mot ? On dirait que nous sommes les méchants dans l'histoire, » glissa Allen.

« J'avais pensé à mettre mon prénom en premier, ça aurait fait L.A.M., mais ça se rapprochait trop de _Lama_ pour moi, et ça perdait toute crédibilité donc… »

Mais avant que la conversation ne parte en vrille, Marie prit les devants.

« Comment ça se passe de votre côté ? » demanda-t-il, faisant retomber les deux autres comparses sur terre.

« _Eh bien, j'attendais justement votre appel,_ » avoua-t-elle visiblement soulagée. « _Je vois que vous allez tous bien… Le Central semble avoir trouvé des pistes jusqu'à Kanda, des Corbeaux sont allés demander à la section de recherches des informations sur des meurtres et assassinats récents autour d'une ville se prénommant Wareham._ »

C'était la ville où avait commencé le délire de Kanda, dans l'auberge. Décidément, la Congrégation était toujours au courant de tout. Leur réseau était immense.

« _J'ai donc demandé à quelques personnes de la section scientifique de m'aider à récupérer des informations… Ils pensent que Kanda est la cause de ces homicides étranges et brutaux…_ » reprit-elle visiblement vannée, surement n'avait-elle pas beaucoup dormi elle aussi.

« Oui, nous avons vu des avis de recherches un peu partout dans la ville… » avoua Lavi. « Curse lui fait faire n'importe quoi… »

« Lenalee, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toutes les informations disponibles. Tu as une idée d'où il pourrait être allé ? » renchérit Allen avec angoisse.

« _En fait… Selon les dernières trouvailles de Johnny, le drame le plus récent a été commis il y a trois heures, dans un village du nom d'Arne. À l'Est de Wareham. C'est une région de lacs, ainsi il sera peut-être difficile à débusquer s'il n'a pas fui_. »

Mais quelque chose semblait inquiéter la jeune femme. Comme si elle hésitait à tout dire. Lavi en aurait mis sa tête à couper.

« Lenalee, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » le coupa le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Le Central sait qu'on a fui ? Et toi-… ? »

« _Pour le moment, non. Mais… Voilà, cette après-midi, Luberier à demandé une réunion générale pour certainement nous vendre de belles illusions à l'égard de Kanda et… il demande à tous les Exorcistes et traqueurs de venir. Et là, il saura que vous êtes tous les trois partis. De plus…_ »

Elle s'arrêta, semblant vérifier que personne ne l'épiait, puis repris à voix plus basse.

« _Link n'a rien dit à Luberier ni à la Congrégation concernant ton départ, Allen, alors qu'il se doit de te suivre. Pour le moment, il joue dans votre camp et a pris un énorme risque en faisant cela. Je ne sais pas comment Luberier va réagir quand il le saura._ »

Quoi ? Link n'avait rien dit ? Il était resté sagement à attendre que Luberier vienne lui poser la question ? Allen sentit son cœur se serrer à ce discours, sentant une profonde sympathie croitre au fond de lui envers Link. Et puis, c'était bien lui qui l'avait aidé, avec Kanda et Johnny, à sceller temporairement le Quatorzième en secret, sans en avertir son supérieur.

« Il va… prendre cher, je suppose, » proposa Lavi sombrement.

Serrant les poings, Allen ne pouvait qu'acquiescer aux paroles de son ami. Link prenait de gros risques, et ça ne sera pas sans répartie.

« Il faut accélérer le pas, » intervint Allen durement. « Je ne veux pas que d'autres soient en péril par ma faute. »

« _Notre_ faute, Allen, » rectifia Lavi. « On est tous dans cette galère, ne me regarde pas comme ça. On est une équipe, OK ? »

Si Lenalee avait été face à lui, certainement qu'elle l'aurait aussi corrigé de la même manière, et Allen hocha finalement la tête, le cœur serré, et s'approcha du combiné de téléphone.

« Merci pour ces informations, Lenalee. Toi aussi tu as pris des gros risques, dorénavant, ne t'occupe plus de nous. On retrouve Kanda, on règle le problème, et on revient. »

Mais une question restait en suspens, et Allen préférait largement la garder pour plus tard. Comment allaient-ils libérer le kendoka du Diable en personne ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Dire que le Comte était embêté aurait été un réel euphémisme. Cette histoire avec Curse était on ne peut plus dérangeante, et ceci contrecarrerait ses plans pour un petit moment. Il avait besoin de Neah, et ce dernier était en grand danger face au Diable lui-même. De plus, ils ne savaient pas de quoi était capable leur nouvel ennemi puissant. Ou plutôt, leur très ancien ennemi.

Wisely resta adossé au mur du salon alors que Sheryl se tenait droit à quelques mètres du Comte qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Dans les visions du Noé de la Sagesse, le fameux Yû Kanda avait délivré Curse et était possédé par ce dernier. Et maintenant, il était tel un fugitif en Angleterre.

« Notre principale mission va donc être de retrouver ce vase, qui est notre seule chance pour faire sortir Curse de sa tanière… » dit soudain le Comte en se figeant, ayant bien réfléchi à la question. « Laissons les trois Exorcistes rechercher leur ami, ils nous faciliteront la tâche. »

Sheryl Kamelot lança un regard entendu à l'adresse de son fils adoptif. Partir à la recherche d'un vase perdu allait être extrêmement difficile.

« Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux que Curse assassine d'abord les Exorcistes et les Innocences avec ? » lâcha Tyki avec lassitude, ce dernier assis jambes écartées sans pudeur sur le siège rouge, clope au bec. « On aura moins de boulot. »

À ces mots, le Comte jeta un coup d'œil désabusé vers le Noé du Plaisir, et à ce moment-là, inutile de dire que même sous sa forme humaine il paraissait effrayant. Peut-être même plus sérieux que sous les traits d'un homme rondouillard au sourire bien trop prononcé.

« Oui, bien sûr Tyki, » dit-il avec ironie mordante. « Comme cela, le Quatorzième va peut-être disparaitre, et Curse aura rassemblé assez de puissance pour venir tous nous tuer un par un ! Quelle bonne idée, bravo. »

« Pas besoin d'être si désobligeant… » marmonna Tyki en détournant les yeux, piqué au vif.

Certes, il avait oublié le petit problème de puissance qui s'amplifiait en fonction de ses victimes tuées, comme pour les akuma qui montaient de niveau suite aux nombres de leurs victimes. Le portugais qui avait souhaité éviter le sale boulot en se tournant les pouces dans son coin tout en regagnant ses amis à la mine, vit ses désirs partir en fumée.

« De plus, Neah est l'une des personnes à avoir renfermé le Diable dans sa prison… » reprit le Comte à voix plus basse, comme s'il parlait à lui-même.

L'autre c'était lui. Il se souvint lui et Neah, sous la forme du Comte, avoir enfermé ce gêneur pour toujours il y a de cela si longtemps. Mais d'après Wisely, le Diable avait retrouvé l'un de ses partisans dissimulé pendant des siècles et avait trouvé un moyen de s'évader en affaiblissant la forteresse de sa prison d'argent.

Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire suite aux paroles sans suite logique du Comte Millénaire, tous habitués aux délires complets de ce dernier lorsqu'il s'agissait du 14ème Noé.

« Donc nous devons à tout prix retrouver le vase… À quoi ça peut nous servir ? » s'enquit finalement Wisely qui paraissait plus entrain que Tyki.

Le maître de ces lieux sembla retomber sur terre et se racla la gorge, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux sombres aux mèches verdâtres.

« Ce vase était l'ancienne prison que nous avons conçue, » fit-il visiblement inquiet par cette histoire. « Les matériaux du récipient sont maudits et ensorcelés par nos soins, ainsi donc, nous avons besoin de ces éclats pour transpercer le corps de ce Diable de pacotilles. »

Curse semblait hanter les souvenirs du Comte, et ceci angoissa aussi les Noé, au final. Car rien n'effrayait le Comte. Rien ni personne. Ses émotions houleuses envahissaient toute la pièce assombrie par les nuages lourds de neiges.

« Où est donc passé Road… ? » demanda soudain Sheryl en agitant la tête de tous les côtés, ayant juré l'avoir vu dans la pièce à leur arrivée ici.

« Je crois qu'elle suit le groupe d'Allen, » marmonna Tyki en désignant l'extérieure d'une main lasse contenant sa cigarette allumée entre ses doigts fins.

Et suite à ses paroles, Tyki se prépara psychologiquement à la bombe. Wisely ferma simplement les yeux et boucha ses tympans à l'aide de ses index.

« Mais c'est dangereux ! » hurla le Noé du Désir en agrippant le col d'un Tyki exaspéré qui ne prit même pas la peine de se dépêtrer de son emprise. « Nom d'un eucalyptus ! Si jamais ils tombent sur Curse, elle risque la mo-… ! »

« Elle n'est pas si bête que ça… » glissa tout de même l'oncle de Road tout en lançant un regard d'appel à l'aide vers Wisely qui l'ignora simplement.

« Mais quand ça touche à ce Walker de malheur, elle prend de gros risques ! Il attire les problèmes comme moi j'attire tous les moustiques du pays ! Souviens-toi avec ce psychopathe d'Apocryphos ! »

Oh oui, il s'en souvenait très clairement. Tout le monde s'en souvenait clairement puisque Sheryl avait passé ses journées à se lamenter, à insulter Tyki et Walker de tous les noms et à supplier le Comte de faire quelque chose. Oui, supplier. À genoux. Quand ça touchait à sa fille adoptive si jolie, si brillante, si intelligente, si douce, Sheryl était prêt à renoncer à sa fierté. S'il en avait une bien sûr, aurait rajouté Tyki en coin.

« On a un vase à retrouver, » intervint finalement le Noé aux cheveux blancs en voyant que le Comte restait étrangement silencieux. « Plus vite on récupérera ce vase, plus vite Road sera en sureté. »

Y'a pas à dire, Wisely Kamelot avait toujours les mots pour calmer le papa surprotecteur qui lâcha Tyki en lui évitant de peu la mort par strangulation.

* * *

 _Nom d'un eucalyptus, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre ? (je sais pas mais cette expression m'est venue toute seule, et sortit de la bouche de Sheryl, ça ne peut qu'être poétique !)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **La cabane excentrée  
**_ _(Et retrouvailles, ENFIN me diriez vous)_


	7. La cabane excentrée

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
 **La cabane excentrée**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les Exorcistes n'avaient pas tardé à regagner la gare la plus proche pour se rendre à Arne. Comme l'avait dit Lenalee, ce coin était connu pour ses lacs mais aussi par ses lagunes et ses entrées de mer lointaine.

Dans le train, Allen tapotait nerveusement l'accoudoir de son siège du bout de son index, son regard balayait les occupants du train mais aussi le paysage neigeux qui les entourait. Sur la banquette de trois places, Marie au bout, dormait d'une oreille, et Lavi, au milieu, tuait le temps à mélanger un paquet de cartes appartenant à Allen – le fameux jeu que lui avait offert Tyki dans un wagon de ce type, à l'ase de pique redessiné par trois scientifiques de la branche asiatique, carte qu'avait longtemps gardé Lavi avant de se faire attaquer par surprise par leur premier niveau 3 coriace, -.

« Allen… Je ne veux pas m'incruster dans tes histoires, » commença machinalement Lavi en se figeant dans son geste, ayant fini de mélanger inlassablement le talon. « Mais je te connais, et je vois que ça te préoccupe… Tu sais, je suis là, si tu veux parler. »

Pour une fois, Lavi ne semblait pas prompt à la plaisanterie, et Allen sut instinctivement qu'il ne parlait pas de Curse ou du Central. Ainsi, le blandinet capitula en soupirant, quitta le paysage des yeux, et porta son regard vers la pupille vibrante et intense de son ami.

« Tu parles de Kanda, c'est ça ? » lâcha Allen avec un sourire ironique.

« Je parle de toi, Allen. De ce que tu sembles ressentir depuis un moment déjà. Depuis l'Arche je crois bien. J'ai l'œil, et je sais que tu essaies de cacher une souffrance secrète derrière tes sourires. Et je sais que parfois, ça n'a rien à voir avec le Quatorzième ou Lulu. »

Effectivement, il n'était pas futur Bookman pour rien, et pourtant, Lavi ne lui en avait jamais vraiment pipé mots, certainement savait-il que c'était un sujet sensible et qu'il ne fallait pas toujours rire sur ce genre de chose. C'est là qu'Allen pouvait constater que Lavi restait un réel ami.

« Entre moi et Kanda, il n'y aura jamais rien, » avoua Allen en le quittant des yeux, lui avouant son tourment.

Lavi haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant certainement pas que ce soit la base même de ses sentiments potentiellement non partagés qui préoccupait Allen. Il s'était attendu à plus gros, à plus héroïque venait du jeune garçon, du genre « il ne me mérite pas » ou « je ne souhaite pas le faire souffrir, j'ai tous les Noé à mes basques » bla bla…

« Tu sais, Kanda a peut-être des sentiments pour toi et-… » commença-t-il en posant une main réconfortante contre son épaule frêle.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis pour lui, » reprit Allen à voix basse mais pourtant distincte sans pour autant avoir un contact visuel avec lui. « Bien que ça m'étonnerait qu'il m'apprécie plus qu'un ami même si notre relation a changé depuis cette histoire avec Alma et mon retour à la Congrégation… Mais même si c'était le cas, c'est clairement impossible… Je porte en moi le Quatorzième, Neah peut reprendre le contrôle si rapidement, et je ne vivrai pas bien longtemps, je suis un symbiotique je te fais dire… Et puis, on est tous les deux des garçons. Alors qu'on se bat pour Dieu. Notre Innocence nous le fera payer… Il est possible qu'on devienne des rejetés et-… »

« Oh, ne t'emballe pas ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi… Il est vrai que ce genre de relation est montré du doigt, mais ce sont juste par des types fermés d'esprit. Dieu est peut-être neutre pour ce genre d'histoire, on n'en sait fichtrement rien, et puis… On s'en fout, non ? Il s'agit de toi, ton corps, ton esprit. »

Lavi était intérieurement estomaqué par tout ce qui tourmentait l'esprit du pauvre Allen. Il serra plus fort son épaule alors qu'Allen baissa la tête, comme atterré par tous ses soucis. Il n'avait décidément pas besoin de ça.

« Et cette histoire de rejeté… » reprit Lavi avec plus de douceur. « Non mais écoute-toi, Allen. Ça n'a rien à voir. Si l'Innocence voulait te rejeter, elle l'aurait fait à la seconde où elle avait ressenti que tu avais une attirance pour Yû. »

Il n'avait par tort, et Allen finit par hocher la tête faiblement, apaisé par les dires de son ami. La chaleur du rouquin était tonifiante, et la conversation précédente avec Marie lui avait remonté le moral. Il se sentait moins _monstre_. Moins terrifié.

Puis, Allen prit une longue inspiration et fixa son ami droit dans les yeux, requinqué par les paroles chaleureuses du futur Bookman à ce jour.

« Retrouvons vite Kanda. Il doit être dans le flou le plus total, il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive, » dit-il fermement, ses pupilles grises brillant d'une lueur intense.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, il aura le courage de se déclarer à Kanda et tout lui avouer. Cependant, pour le moment, ils avaient bien plus important à faire car la vie de leur ami était en jeu.

Marie de son côté, avait tout entendu mais n'émit aucun commentaire et se contenta de rester yeux fermés à imaginer la neige qui tombait tout autour d'eux à l'extérieur. Kanda lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, alors l'aveugle resta muet, léger sourire aux lèvres.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Au plus grand malheur du petit groupe, personne ne sembla avoir croisé la route de Kanda, ce dernier ayant surement fui depuis le temps. Ils avaient fouillé chaque bâtiment, parlé à presque tous les habitants et traversé quatre fois la forêt environnante. Après des heures de recherches infructueuses, Lavi se positionna face à l'église du patelin, mains sur les hanches.

« Voici le seul endroit qu'on n'ait pas visité, » fit-il en détaillant des yeux l'édifice religieux qui tombait en ruine par endroits. « C'est pourtant l'un des premiers monuments qu'ont tendance à visiter les voyageurs quand ils arrivent en ville. »

« De un, c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas des touristes, et de deux, ça m'étonnerait que le Diable laisse Kanda s'approcher d'une église sainte, » glissa Allen qui gardait nerveusement son calme.

Ce n'était pas faux, mais pourtant, Lavi se mit à gravir les marches en pierres jonchées de mousses et feuilles mortes muées à la glace, et poussa les portes de St Nicholas Church sans attendre ses comparses toujours en contrebas.

« Ça nous permettra de prier pour Kanda et lui apporter tout notre soutien, » reprit le rouquin en se retournant vers ses amis en leur faisant signe de venir.

Marie fut le premier à monter vers Lavi et Allen frissonna à cette pensée, mais finit par le suivre lui aussi. L'intérieur était plutôt luxueux si on ne se fiait pas à l'extérieur. Les vitraux étaient propres, les statues encore debout et l'édifice les protégeait parfaitement de la neige glaciale qui avait recommencé à tomber tout autour d'eux.

Allen souffla sur ses mains gelée et les frotta entre elles pour regagner le plus de chaleur possible tandis que Marie allumait un cierge après avoir déposé une petite pièce dans l'urne prévue à cet escient. On n'entendait plus que les pas de Lavi qui résonnaient alors que celui-ci se rapprochait de l'autel afin de joindre ses mains et entamer une petite prière rapide.

Cependant, Allen resta près de la porte maintenant close, le cœur battant, le souffle court. Il avait remarqué depuis quelques mois déjà que dès qu'il faisait un pas dans un lieu sacré, son poult augmentait rapidement et une sensation d'étouffement le prenait toujours. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait surement du Noé en lui qui n'appréciait guère ce genre d'endroits, étant un ennemi de Dieu lui-même, lui et tous ses péchés. Ce qui prouvait aussi que Neah prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans cette histoire.

De la sueur perlait dorénavant sur ses tempes et Allen comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici, n'aimant pas ce genre de sensation gênante. Ainsi, il ferma les yeux un instant pour faire une petite prière mentale à l'égard de tous ses amis et puis, se retourna vers la porte.

« Lavi, Marie, je sors un peu, il me faut de l'air, » expliqua simplement l'anglais en poussant la porte sans même se retourner. « On se retrouve à l'auberge. »

Intrigué, Lavi se retourna vers lui, mais Allen avait déjà quitté prestement l'église leur épargnant ainsi sa face livide. Le futur Bookman chercha une explication du côté de Marie, ce dernier étant face à son cierge allumé, mains jointes et priait dans le plus grand des calmes.

Puis, l'aveugle fit le signe de croix et sans même regarder son homologue, annonça d'une voix profonde et sans appel.

« Tu as remarqué toi aussi. C'est à cause du Noé en lui qu'il ne peut plus s'approcher des lieux sacrés. »

Lavi s'en était douté et vit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir fait cette conclusion. De ce fait, le rouquin baissa les yeux, le cœur serré. Curse n'était qu'un problème parmi tant d'autres.

De son côté, Allen apprécia la fraicheur de la neige contre son visage et inspira longuement, se sentant revivre à nouveau. Écartant les bras pour profiter pleinement de cet air sain et vivifiant, il sentit le Noé en lui s'apaiser et son cœur se calma.

Soudain, il sembla ressentir comme une présence familière non loin de lui et il se retourna vivement en quittant cette hypnose étrange, et balaya les petites ruelles des yeux. Il n'y avait personne, tous étant rentrés suite à la neige qui avait recommencé à tomber avec force. Pourtant persuader d'avoir entendu ou ressenti quelque chose, Allen fronça les sourcils, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le patelin enneigé.

Il passa par la ruelle derrière l'église qui sentait l'urine à plein nez, et continua sa route, remarquant que lui et ses amis ne s'étaient pas encore engagés dans cette voie. Il en oublia la présence et suivit le chemin jusqu'à un petit grillage en fer. Allen enserra les câbles solides afin de vérifier la résistance du fer, et l'escalada sans aucun mal, sautant par-dessus pour atterrir au milieu d'une neige épaisse.

Alors qu'il suivit un chemin aléatoire qui le menait jusqu'à une forêt encore non visitée par son groupe, Road Kamelot s'immobilisa derrière la grille, doigts fins contre les fils de fer, examinant la silhouette d'Allen Walker disparaître dans le lointain.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Komui regardait sévèrement sa petite sœur, mais intérieurement, il était fier d'elle, étant du côté d'Allen et Kanda et n'appréciant guère l'ordre du Central. Cependant, il avait un rôle à tenir et même si Lenalee niait jusqu'au bout pour protéger ses amis, Komui savait qu'elle les avait couvert pendant un petit moment.

« Ça fait donc deux jours qu'ils ont fui… » calcula rapidement Luberier visiblement sur les nerfs alors qu'il était maintenant dans le bureau du grand intendant.

Link était lui aussi présent, tout aussi fautif que la jeune femme. Mais il ne disait rien et se tenait droit comme un « i ».

« Le terme _fuir_ n'est pas adéquat, je pense, » glissa tout de même Komui à l'adresse de l'homme colérique à la moustache.

Mais Luberier se contenta de lui lancer un regard on ne peut plus glaçant et se retourna très lentement vers son subordonné aux longs cheveux blonds qui n'avait pas encore pipé mot depuis la fin de la réunion des Exorcistes.

Réunion qui les avaient tous bercé dans de douces illusions. Komui avait été contraint de leur mentir à son plus grand regret, leur annonçant à tous que des traqueurs étaient sur les traces de Kanda pour le ramener sain et sauf, et que, en vue de l'absence de Lavi, Allen et Marie, ces derniers étaient partis en mission loin d'ici.

« Lenalee, tu peux disposer, » fit soudain Komui à l'adresse de sa petite sœur.

Mais Lenalee ne bougea pourtant pas car Luberier secouait négativement la tête à son encontre.

« On n'en a pas terminé, » répliqua-t-il durement, bloquant le passage de la chinoise. « Nous avons encore des choses à nous dire. »

Komui avait la douloureuse impression que si Lenalee n'était pas un Exorciste de type cristallin –que Luberier avait remué ciel et terre pour trouver- la jeune femme aurait été illico envoyé en jugement pour mensonge et trahison. Mais avant que le grand intendant n'ait eu le temps de se lever pour défendre sa sœur au péril de son poste, Link prit soudainement la parole :

« Elle n'y est pour rien, elle a tenté de les arrêter et a refusé de partir avec eux par crainte de mettre Komui Lee en mauvaise posture. »

Lenalee cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, prenant une mine effarée et Komui se retourna vers le blond, sachant que ce dernier ne disait pas la vérité. Le grand intendant avait eu une rapide conversation avec la jeune femme juste avant l'arrivée de l'inspecteur, de plus, il savait que Lenalee n'aurait jamais tenté d'arrêter Allen souhaitant sauver l'un des leurs. Surtout Kanda qui était un ami d'enfance important pour elle.

Ainsi donc, il mentait en partie pour elle, et Lenalee sentit son cœur se gonfler.

« Et ils nous ont tous les trois faussé compagnie, » reprit Link alors que Luberier l'observait avec suspicion.

« Et si jamais ce Curse et le 14ème Noé venaient disparaître tous les deux ? Nous perdrons deux cartes maîtresses ! » s'exclama l'inspecteur avec colère. « Rendez-vous compte de l'ampleur de la situation, inspecteur Link ? »

Lenalee voulut intervenir, mais Komui lui fit « non » lentement de la tête, sachant que son aide ne ferait qu'empirer la colère de Luberier s'il apprenait que Link lui mentait.

« Walker reste un ami proche de Kanda, » reprit Link sans sourciller, mains derrière le dos. « Il nous sera d'une grande aide pour le trouver. »

Il n'avait certes pas tort, mais la jeune femme doutait quant à la véracité de ses mots. Disait-il cela pour réellement attraper Kanda ou pour simplement estomper la rage de son supérieur ? Mais pourtant, ceci sembla marcher car Luberier trouva cette option probable. Ainsi, il se retourna vers Komui tout en reprenant contenance.

« Lorsque l'on retrouvera les trois fugitifs, ils seront arrêtés temporairement pour trahison, surtout Allen Walker qui connaît pleinement les conséquences de ses actes, » dit-il rudement. « Mes hommes ne seront pas indulgents avec eux, surtout s'ils interfèrent dans notre mission. »

Komui ne défaillit pas, fusillant le chef du Central des yeux, et Lenalee serra les poings, espérant que ses amis soient en sureté à l'heure qu'il est et qu'ils ne se soient pas encore fait débusquer.

« Inspecteur Link, vous partez d'ici une heure avec la troisième escouade, » ordonna finalement Luberier pour ensuite lancer un regard mauvais à l'adresse de Lenalee toujours droite et humble. « Quant à toi, un pas à l'extérieur ou un mot à ton entourage, et tu es sur la liste des opposants au régime. »

Lenalee hocha simplement la tête sans daigner baisser les yeux. Si jamais Luberier apprenait qu'elle avait raconté toute l'histoire à Reever, Johnny et quelques membres de la section scientifique, s'en étaient fini d'eux. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, car elle avait confiance en son réseau.

« Je crois l'avoir compris, merci, » fit-elle simplement.

Retenant son souffle, Komui vit Luberier se tendre avec colère pour ensuite se retourner vers son bras droit.

« Quand à vous, inspecteur, » dit-il étrangement sombrement. « Montrez-moi que je peux encore vous faire confiance. »

Et sans un mot de plus, l'homme à la moustache tourna les talons et quitta le bureau du grand intendant sans leur accorder un regard de plus. Komui, Lenalee et Link se plongèrent tous les trois dans un lourd silence qui voulait tout dire. Curse était la priorité principale du Central et ils dégoteront cette puissance qu'importent les sacrifices.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen Walker détaillait la petite cabane en bois qui lui faisait face, dissimulée entre quelques arbres épais et gorgés de neige glacée aux branches comportant quelques petites centaines de stalactites ruisselantes d'eau. Un lac gelé bordait son côté droit tandis qu'à gauche se trouvait le chemin vaseux et difficile d'accès qui permettait de revenir au village.

Visiblement, ses amis et lui avaient raté cet espace de la carte, et Allen sut inconsciemment qu'il tenait une piste. Ainsi, le cœur battant il se dirigea vers la bâtisse sommaire, les membres chancelants.

« Kanda, dis-moi que tu es là-dedans, pitié… » se murmura-t-il alors qu'il plaçait avec hésitation son pied contre la première marche qui grinça sous son poids.

Il monta les trois marches fissurées et bruyantes, puis sans attendre davantage, il poussa la porte non verrouillée de cette demeure vraisemblablement abandonnée depuis longtemps. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte et examina la seule et unique pièce de cette cabane excentrée du village. La vitre était brisée et laissait entrer un vent vivifiant alors qu'une cheminée était encore debout dans un coin mais semblait n'avoir pas été utilisé des lustres. De la neige jonchait le sol par endroits, et tout le bois paraissait humide et pourri, prêt à craquer alors que le toit sifflait par moments suite au vent qui fouettait la demeure et à l'épaisseur de neige qui s'y trouvait.

Il y avait aussi une petite table et un tabouret près de la vitre ouverte, sales de mousses et de feuilles mortes paralysées par le froid, ainsi qu'un tas de couverture quelconques dans un angle de la salle en bois.

Inutile de fouiner plus longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette bicoque, et Allen sentit ses espoirs s'effondrer, tentant pourtant un pas à l'intérieur. Il fit bien attention à ce que le sol affaibli par le temps ne s'effondre pas sous ses pieds et chercha des yeux un quelconque indice. Il prit par la suite les couvertures roulées en boule afin de vérifier si rien ne se trouvait là-dessous et soudain, un détail le perturba.

À travers ses gants, il pouvait sentir que la couette était loin d'être aussi gelée que l'était la pièce tout entière et il retira rapidement le tissu gênant pour que sa peau soit en contact direct avec la couverture. Son cœur rata un battement et yeux eux s'écarquillèrent d'espoir. La couverture était encore tiède, signe que quelqu'un s'était emmitouflé dedans il y a peu !

Les mains tremblantes, il porta les draps chauds contre vers son visage, et il huma doucement l'odeur de son indice le plus précieux. Et la vérité s'offrit à lui comme une grande claque. Il en lâcha la couverture et il recula d'un pas, nerveux et excité à la fois.

 _L'odeur de Kanda…_ pensa-t-il en se retournant vivement vers la porte toujours ouverte de la cabane.

Il s'était trouvé ici il y a peu de temps, aucun doute là-dessus. Il l'avait raté de peu.

Ainsi, il se précipita dehors, sautant par-dessus les trois marches pour tomber lourdement dans la neige, agité comme jamais. Il se redressa avec anxiété, balayant l'espace des yeux. Allait-il revenir ici ? Ou avait-il déjà fui ? La peur imprégna tout son être. Il avait été si proche !

Au moment où il allait appeler son nom à travers la neige fine et douce, sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge, car au loin, il distingua une silhouette qui s'était extirpé des arbres. Cette même silhouette s'était immobilisée tout comme Allen dès qu'il l'avait vu. L'anglais plissa donc les yeux pour détailler l'humanoïde qui venait de pénétrer dans la petite clairière et il crut reconnaitre cette posture.

« Ka… Kanda ? » appela-t-il incertain.

À peine ces quelques syllabes eurent quitté ses lèvres que l'homme dans le lointain fit volte-face et s'échappa de son champ visuel.

« KANDA ! » cria Allen maintenant persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son ami.

S'il fuyait sa présence, cela voulait surement dire que le Diable n'avait pas pris possession de son corps à ce moment-là ou sinon il aurait tenté d'abattre Allen et son Innocence, et cette pensée fit pousser des ailes métaphoriques à Allen qui dérapa dans la neige et partit à sa poursuite sans perdre une seconde. Et tout comme il y a quelques jours au Q.G., Allen essaya d'intercepter Kanda à travers les flocons cristallins.

Lorsqu'il arriva face au grillage en fer, celui-ci vibrait encore spasmodiquement signe que quelqu'un était passé par-dessus et en vitesse. Allen utilisa Crown Belt pour se hisser plus vite et traversa en vitesse la ruelle puante, Innocence activée.

Il croisa quelques passants intrigués par son accoutrement et Allen vit au dernier moment la cape noire de son camarade bougon disparaitre à un carrefour, derrière un petit muret de pierre. Jurant inhabituellement, Allen sauta sur le toit à l'aide de son Innocence, et gagna quelques mètres. Cependant, lorsqu'il sauta à même le sol, pensant l'avoir rattrapé, il remarqua qu'il était seul au milieu d'une place enneigée.

Le souffle court, il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de Kanda. Il le héla encore, mais celui-ci ne se montrait pas. _Non_ , il n'avait pas pu disparaître si vite.

Serrant les poings, le cœur serré, Allen trottina rapidement jusqu'au petit pont en pierre, le cherchant toujours du regard. De l'eau en torrent guidé par un courant puissant passait sous le pont en question et le niveau du liquide presque gelé était anormalement haut, surement suite à la tempête qu'avait ressentie tout le pays.

Il se hissa debout sur le rebord du pont en pierre afin d'avoir plus de hauteur mais il ne vit rien hormis de la neige, un petit chat marron et un corbeau noir perché sur la statue au milieu de la place.

« Kanda ! Tu commences à m'agacer ! » s'époumona Allen en serrant les poings. « Reviens bon sang ! »

Le vent fouetta son corps tremblant de froid et il manqua de tomber en arrière dans la rivière puissante et surement dangereuse à cette époque de l'année. La mort par hypothermie ou écrasé contre un rocher quelconque durant le chemin que parcourait l'eau violente était de pair. Allen regarda la rivière par-dessus son épaule, et une idée lui vint.

Déterminé, il fit face à l'étendue d'eau qui s'écoulait rapidement et il désactiva son Innocence.

« Kanda ! » appela-t-il plus fort. « Si tu ne reviens pas maintenant, je saute dans la rivière, et je peux t'assurer que tu auras ma mort sur la conscience car ce plongeon risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes, remerciant le ciel pour qu'aucun habitant ne soit de passage par ici à ce moment-là où on l'aurait tiré hors du rebord en l'amenant par la suite au commissariat de police en l'ayant pris pour un dingo qui souhaitait le suicide.

« Kanda, c'est ta dernière chance, je te le jure ! » reprit Allen en fermant les yeux rudement.

Pourvu qu'il ne se trompait pas. Pourvu que Kanda soit toujours quelque part. Il n'avait pas pu quitter la place, Allen l'aurait vu.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu… ! » dit-il en ignorant Timcanpy qui volait devant lui vivement pour l'empêcher de sauter. « Je vais te faire sortir de ta cachette ! »

Inspirant un grand coup et bloquant son souffle au plus profond de sa gorge, Allen tendit un pied tremblant vers le vide, espérant de tout son cœur que ceci fasse sortir Kanda de sa tanière. Qu'il le rattrape à temps. Kanda avait beau avoir un cœur en pierre parfois, la perte d'un compagnon n'avait jamais été dans son programme, surtout depuis qu'il s'était rapproché d'Allen suite à l'histoire d'Alma Karma et du Quatorzième en Angleterre.

Ainsi, il laissa tout son corps tanguer vers l'avant et il sentit la gravité l'attirer plus rapidement vers l'eau sombre et effrayante. Et lorsque sa peau rentra en contact direct avec le liquide glacial, une petite alarme sonna dans l'esprit d'Allen qui aurait voulu pousser un cri d'effroi tant son corps avait été frappé par l'eau et la température bien trop basse.

 _Et merde…_

Son corps fut tout engourdi et l'air lui manqua. Cependant, il remarqua que le courant était bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse remonter à la surface par lui-même.

 _Non, non, non !_

C'était stupide. Inconscient et stupide. La peur était telle que son Innocence ne répondait plus correctement, ou à moins que ça soit son hypothermie naissante qui était la cause de cette inaptitude… Allen n'en savait trop rien à ce moment-là.

La seule chose qu'il finit par sentir, ce fut une poigne forte agripper l'arrière de son col pour le faire décoller du fond et l'arracher à ce courant puissant. Il prit une immense inspiration d'oxygène pur lorsqu'il fut à l'air libre, toussant ensuite violemment alors qu'il sentit la neige chaude juste sous ses paumes et ses genoux, signe qu'il était sur le rebord de la rivière agitée par le temps. Une seconde… La neige _chaude_ ?

Son corps avait tellement été refroidi par cette eau glacée que maintenant son épiderme avait l'illusion que la neige était chaude. Quelle ironie. Il peina à garder les yeux entrouverts et sentit rapidement ses mains tremblantes être recouvertes par quelque chose de chaud et sa tête être enfouie dans un espace douillet et loin de la tempête. Une main était placée à l'arrière de son crâne et celle-ci réchauffait doucement cette zone sensorielle.

« Plus idiot que toi, c'est tout simplement impossible ! » s'écria une voix qui semblait lointaine pour Allen.

Mais Allen ne répondit pas, le souffle lent, laissant son corps être pressé contre une surface chaude et… possédant l'odeur de Yû Kanda. Cependant, ce petit détail ne le frappa pas plus que ça, son esprit étant encore ankylosé par ce plongeon olympique. Ses lèvres violacées par le froid tremblaient violemment et l'une de ses mains vint s'agripper au pan d'un tissu quelconque qui n'était pas le sien.

« J'ai… J'ai froid… » murmura Allen faiblement.

« Non c'est vrai ?! Imbécile ! Regarde ou ta connerie t'a mené ! » reprit la voix colérique.

Oui, aucun doute, c'était Kanda. Allen sentit Kanda appuyer plus fermement une main contre son crâne pour le presser contre son torse au cœur battant, alors que la seconde frottait énergiquement le dos trempé de l'anglais.

« Au moins… Tu es revenu… » finit par dire Allen dans un rire rauque, paupières toujours closent, profitant de la chaleur que lui offrait son ami.

« Tu as de la chance d'être dans un état de chiotte, ou je t'aurais frappé, crois-moi… ! »

Mais malgré la chaleur du corps de Kanda contre le sien, Allen sentait son esprit se flouter doucement. Il était aussi en hypotension, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et tout ça à cause d'une idée aussi stupide que de se jeter dans une rivière pour faire venir le fugitif.

Ainsi, sa main maintenant le tissu du manteau de Kanda fut vidée de toute énergie et regagna le parterre de neige, de pureté blanche, presque maladive.

* * *

 _Maintenant c'est à Allen de plonger. C'est la mode de la fin des années 1890, oui oui… (nan mais ça va pas xD ?!)_

 _J'aime bien souligner les tourments liés à l'homosexualité de l'époque, qui était extrêmement plus sensible que maintenant, y'a pas à dire. Car dans certaine fic, quand Allen et Kanda commencent à sortir ensemble au calme, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'inquiéter de ce qui peut se dire autour d'eux et de ce que pourrait faire le Central, et ça, ça me gêne un peu. Certes, il faut se foutre du regard des autres pour vivre, mais là, à l'époque, c'était tout de même différent, et même « dangereux » pour eux. Rappelez-vous, ils bossent pour l'Église elle-même, jamais ils n'accepteraient que des Exorcistes mâles fricotent entre eux._

 _Fin' bref, petit parenthèse rapide. Je suis pointilleuse là-dessus xD_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, et à ce week-end (bonne vacances à tous ceux qui le sont)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Trêve  
**_ _(mais avec qui ?)_


	8. Trêve

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Trêve**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Allen bon sang… Ne me dis pas que tu as repris les recherches tout seul… » marmonna Lavi à la recherche de son ami dans tout le patelin silencieux.

Pourtant, Marie et lui n'était resté que quelques minutes dans l'église, et une fois de retour à l'auberge, Allen n'y était pas et le teneur du bar en contrebas avait juré ne pas l'avoir vu rentrer. Inquiétés, les deux hommes étaient partis pour le retrouver.

« J'espère que le Central n'est pas tombé sur lui… » espéra Lavi avec anxiété évidente tout en se dirigeant devant une statue ancienne sur la place marchande vide de vie.

« Je ne pense pas, je n'ai pas senti de groupe imposant pénétrer dans la ville, » lui assura Noise Marie qui depuis le début des recherches, essayait de percevoir le moindre indice vibratoire avec son détecteur amplifié.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle, mais Lavi restait inquiet, surtout suite à l'état morose de son ami au pentacle depuis quelques jours déjà.

« Il doit simplement être en train de fouiller les derniers recoins qu'on n'a pas encore traversés, » reprit Marie en ressentant l'angoisse du futur Bookman.

« J'espère… J'espère… » dit alors Lavi tout en fixant la rivière sauvage, plongé dans ses pensées.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsqu'Allen rouvrit les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas être de nouveau dans la petite cabane qu'il avait précédemment visitée, emmitouflé dans un tas de couverture assis à même le sol, adossé au mur humide. Mais il ignora rapidement le panorama dans lequel il était car il croisa le regard sombre d'un homme qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la porte, bras croisés et droit comme un « i ».

 _Kanda… Ce n'était donc pas un rêve… ?_

« C'est quoi ces haillons que tu portais… ? Je croyais que tu savais un tant soit peu te fringuer, toi le soi-disant _gentleman_ de la Congrégation, » dit alors le fameux Kanda bougon en plissant les yeux.

Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se réveillant doucement de sa léthargie. Il remarqua par ailleurs qu'il ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements et inutile de baisser les yeux afin de détailler sa tenue pour remarquer que quelqu'un l'avait _changé_ dans son sommeil. Ses joues rosirent à cette pensée et il enserra plus fermement la couverture contre lui, puis lança un regard boudeur à Kanda.

« C'était les habits de Lavi. Figure-toi qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre un thé et discuter potins avant de fuir le Q.G… » lâcha Allen en détournant les yeux, conscient que les vêtements trop grands du rouquin lui avaient posé un fichu problème au début de leur périple.

Heureusement que sa cape et son capuchon avaient caché le tout, mais celle-ci avait été aussi retirée et gisait sur le sol à quelques mètres d'Allen, trempée elle aussi.

« Fuir le Q.G… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu… ? » s'étonna Kanda en arquant un sourcil.

« Hé, je n'ai rien fait ! C'était intentionnel cette fois-ci ! » s'exclama vivement Allen en fronçant les sourcils, reportant son regard vers Kanda.

Le kendoka haussa finalement les épaules, tira la capuche contre son crâne et plaça l'une de ses mains contre la poignée de la porte close.

« Je m'en fiche de toute manière… » dit-il en restant immobile devant la porte. « Maintenant que tu es réveillé et toujours en vie, je peux m'en aller… »

Il abaissa rudement la poignée de porte fragile et ancienne, mais Allen fut plus rapide, et se leva d'un seul coup, délaissant les couvertures qui tombèrent sur le parquet puis intercepta vivement le poignet de son ami. Le souffle court, les joues brulantes, Allen ignora le fait qu'il était jambes et pieds nus, portant seulement sur le dos le manteau de la Congrégation appartenant à Kanda, boutonné jusqu'au col pour garder le plus de chaleur. Au moins, Kanda avait été consciencieux sur ce coup-là.

« Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne vais pas te laisser filer, » dit fermement Allen en serrant plus fort le poignet de Kanda.

« Dixit le gamin qui porte un accoutrement ridicule et aux joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate, » railla Kanda en lui jetant un regard sombre sans relâcher la poignée de la porte.

Crédibilité zéro sur ce coup-là.

« C'est ton manteau je te fais dire ! » riposta Allen qui maudit son visage rougi par la gêne et la colère.

« Oui, mais moi je ne le porte pas les jambes à l'air et je ne nage pas dedans ! »

L'odeur de Kanda imprégnait tout l'être d'Allen. Le manteau chaud était bonifiant et Allen sentit son cœur se serrer. Kanda paraissait pourtant si normal, et il l'avait sauvé d'une noyade assurée pour lui offrir son propre manteau, ne gardant certainement que des vêtements non adaptés à l'hiver en dessous de son capuchon long et marron.

Jamais il ne laisserait le Central tué Yû Kanda. _Jamais_.

Soudain, Kanda lâcha la poignée et porta sa main contre le torse d'Allen pour le faire reculer brutalement. Sous la force de son camarade, l'Anglais recula de quelques pas, encore engourdi par l'hypothermie ancienne et lâcha le poignet de Kanda. À nouveau, il vit quelque chose d'étrange et pourpre briller dans le regard de Kanda.

« Ne t'approche pas, Pousse de soja… Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait ? » s'exclama alors Kanda en portant l'une de ses mains à Mugen accroché à sa ceinture.

Allen bougea doucement les doigts de sa main gauche afin de vérifier qu'il était toujours maître de son corps, prêt à utiliser son Innocence pour se protéger et répondit à Kanda avec force :

« Je sais ce que tu ressens ! Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai fait à Johnny quand tu m'as retrouvé en Angleterre ? »

C'était un souvenir amer qu'Allen n'aimait pas remémorer. La fois où Neah s'était emparé de son corps pour blesser gravement Johnny alors que Kanda était à l'extérieur était une chose que le maudit ne voulait pas qui se reproduise. Le regard dur de Kanda sembla se détendre soudain à ses paroles, et Allen déglutit, la peur au ventre. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait de nouveau perdre son ami en un claquement de doigt.

« Ce n'était pas toi, » dit simplement le Japonais sans bouger.

Il se souvenait lui aussi très clairement du regard d'Allen Walker lorsqu'il était rentré dans la chambre et qu'il avait croisé le corps livide de Johnny. Le regard doré et impassible du Noé.

« Je te retourne la phrase, Kanda. Ce n'est pas toi qui aies fait du mal à Marie. »

Allen paraissait déterminé, mais Kanda savait que si la conversation s'éternisait, les conséquences seraient terribles. Il avait du mal à retenir la colère sourde qui parlait au plus profond de son être, et il comprit que cette chose en lui ne s'était pas encore manifestée car le Allen et son Innocence en face de lui étaient encore affaiblis par la chute du maudit dans l'eau glacée. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de seconde.

« Je dois trouver une solution, seul ! Ou au moins, ne te pointe pas devant moi sans avoir une idée claire afin de pouvoir extirper ce truc de moi ! » s'exclama vivement Kanda en n'arrivant malheureusement pas à lâcher le manche de son sabre.

Allen voyait clairement les muscles de Kanda se tendre, et il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre.

« Kanda, je vais tout t'expliquer, d'accord ? Car tu es en danger. Tout comme nous. Après, on trouvera une solution tous ensemble, OK… ? »

Avec hésitation, le maudit fit un pas en avant pourtant toujours sur ses gardes. C'était sa chance, il n'allait plus laisser Kanda fuir, ça c'était hors de question.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Alors que David vidait un cinquième chargeur de réelles balles contre le corps criblé d'un pauvre homme dans l'arrière-boutique d'une petite ville autrichienne, Jasdero frappait sans scrupules le crâne de la victime avec la crosse de son révolver.

« Mais vous avez craqué ou quoi les jumeaux… ? » intervint Tyki qui était en train de compter les billets de banque qu'il avait récupérés dans un pot dissimulé par le vendeur. « C'est bon il est mort, MORT. Il vous faut quoi de plus pour vous le prouver ? Qu'il agite un petit drapeau blanc ? »

« Ceci équivaudrait à dire qu'il est toujours en vie, s'il bouge… » glissa Sheryl qui portait un tas de colliers de perles complexes dérobés dans la boutique.

« C'est une expression… » s'exaspéra le Noé du Plaisir en rangeant tous les billets dans sa poche de pantalon impeccablement repassé.

Après un dernier tir de pistolet dans le corps mutilé et méconnaissable du vendeur, David fit tournoyer l'arme autour de son doigt pour la ranger avec précision dans le cache et se retourna vers Tyki et Sheryl.

« Comme ça on est sûr que c'con de bras droit est mort pour de bon ! » annonça-t-il comme si cela était une évidence même.

« Il avait qu'à pas nous refiler tout le sale boulot maintenant qu'on a un connard de Diable à traquer ! » renchérit Jasdero en sautant sur le comptoir qui tangua sous son poids, pour se maintenir de façon accroupie.

Tyki soupira tout en frottant le plat de sa chaussure sur le sol en bois afin de retirer le sang visqueux qui avait coulé jusqu'à lui et Sheryl empoigna vivement un vase argenté tout sourire.

« Maintenant que l'on a la marchandise, allons rendre une petite visite à Curse, » dit-il ironiquement alors que les jumeaux louchaient sur le vase maudit avec envie.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Adossé à la porte de la petite cabane et écoutant sérieusement le récit d'un Allen simplement vêtu d'un manteau d'Exorciste qui lui faisait presque office de robe, Kanda faisait tout pour calmer son souffle et ne pas engendrer le même accident que dans la salle d'entrainement.

Allen ne s'était pas approché plus, par crainte que Kanda ne lui saute dessus ou fui à nouveau loin d'ici, et lui avait donc raconté l'histoire de Curse, du vase, et en était venu aux paroles cruelles de Luberier quant à son futur assassinat. À ces paroles, Kanda avait juré tout bas, ne s'étonnant même pas de la décision du Central dans l'ombre de tout ça.

« C'est pour ça qu'avec Lavi et Marie, on est venu te protéger… » finit Allen.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, » répliqua Kanda durement.

« Peut-être que le mot est mal choisi, mais si l'on ne fait rien, soit Curse aura ta peau ou bien ça sera le Central. »

Puis, le silence se fit et Kanda fixa intensément le sol de la petite cabane, plongé dans ses pensées. Seul le son du vent et des amas de neige qui tombaient de branche en branche se faisaient entendre et brisaient cette bulle silencieuse.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, » glissa soudain Allen en essayant de capter le regard de son ami.

Il était pourtant honteux de dire que sans lui, Allen se serait surement noyé tout seul, et Neah l'aurait maudis sur une centaine de génération.

« Comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix ! » répondit Kanda en se réveillant de sa torpeur. « Maintenant dégage ! »

Et il tira violemment la porte de la cabane, provoquant à un lourd paquet de neige de tomber du toit à quelques centimètres de ses bottes, mais Allen le tira encore une fois par le pan de sa cape tombante, décidé à ne pas le laisser s'en aller.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser, Kanda ! Tu es revenu pour moi, alors je fais de même pour toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en se remémorant l'Angleterre avec Johnny.

« J'ai réglé ma dette envers toi et tu n'as plus rien à me rendre, » dit-il d'un ton catégorique sans se retourner, continuant d'avancer malgré la poigne d'Allen.

« Ce n'est pas question de dette, imbécile ! Tu es mon ami ! Je fais ça parce que je le veux ! » rétorqua vivement Allen en tirant plus fort mais étant pourtant entrainé à l'extérieur avec Kanda. « Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mon Innocence ! »

Mais Kanda tira plus fort sur sa cape pour le faire lâcher prise et entreprit quelques pas dans la neige.

« Si tu continues, ce Curse va te buter, idiot ! DÉGAGE ! »

Un autre coup tiré sur la cape obligea Allen à faire deux pas dans la neige glaciale qui brûla ses pieds nus, mais il tint bon et activa son Innocence pour agripper le bras de Kanda à l'aide de sa main puissante.

« On sait se défendre, Kanda ! Viens avec nous, on va trouver une-… »

« Vous savez peut-être vous défendre, mais tu es trop naïf ! » cingla Kanda en sentant clairement les griffes d'Allen presque déchirer le tissu qui faisait rempart avec la peau de son bras. « Vous n'oserez pas me faire du mal alors que Curse veut vous abattre ! Vos manies de héros vont vous perdre ! »

Les dents d'Allen claquaient violemment et il ne sentait plus ses pieds tant le froid était puissant sur son corps à moitié nu. Mais il ignora ce froid et garda son regard rivé dans celui de Kanda.

« Tout seul, tu n'as aucune chance ! » dit-il en plaquant sa deuxième main contre le bras libre de son ami.

Le souffle de Kanda devint erratique, la colère se lisait à nouveau dans son regard et pourtant il ne fit pas mine de se dégager de son étreinte.

« Je-… Je ne veux pas te perdre, KANDA ! »

Et suite à ses paroles profondes et lourdes en émotions, Allen lâcha Kanda, désactiva son Innocence et entoura le cou du kendoka de ses bras chancelants. Dans ce geste doux, il espéra apaiser son homologue masculin et montrer à Curse qu'il n'était plus une menace en dissimulant partiellement son pouvoir.

Alors qu'il serrait le corps de Kanda fermement contre le sien, menton posé contre son épaule large, Allen le sentit se raidir et son cœur s'agita.

 _Pourvu que je ne fasse pas une autre bêtise… !_ supplia intérieurement le garçon aux cheveux blancs tout en fermant les yeux, profitant de l'odeur enivrante et familière du japonais.

Soudain, il sentit des bras eux aussi tremblants entourer le bas de son dos et son corps fut hissé à quelques centimètres hors de la neige, libérant ses pieds nus du manteau glacial. Allen pouvait sentir le cœur de Kanda ralentir l'allure contre le sien, et Kanda le transporta jusqu'au perron en bois et le déposa doucement sur la dernière marche, dépêtré de la neige.

Puis, il plaça ses larges mains contre les bras amaigris d'Allen afin de l'intimer de le lâcher, et lentement, Allen le laissa faire. Ils étaient dorénavant face à face, le plus jeune à la même taille que Kanda qui était placé sur la marche inférieure, et les mains chaudes de Kanda étaient toujours contre les avant-bras du maudit.

Allen pouvait voir que dans les yeux de Kanda, la lueur d'irritation et dangereuse s'était calmée et ceci ne pouvait être qu'un bon signe.

Puis, comme honteux de son geste, Kanda détourna les yeux et lâcha prestement le corps du _Moyashi,_ puis se racla la gorge, n'osant le regarder de face.

« Moi aussi… » finit-il pas avouer d'une voix quasiment inaudible, mais pas pour Allen qui l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. « Je ne veux pas _te perdre_. Alors tu sais pourquoi j'agis comme ça. »

Le cœur d'Allen se gonfla de joie et d'émotion et il sentit la peau de ses joues brûler vivement. Surement était-ce l'une des plus belles choses qu'il avait entendue venant tout droit de la bouche de son béguin. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre ceci de la part de Kanda.

« Kanda, je… Je-… »

Devait-il tout lui avouer ? Il lui avait semblé que le cœur de Kanda s'était apaisé suite à leur chaude étreinte, mais ceci équivaudrait à dévoiler ses sentiments et à peut-être se faire rejeter pour toujours.

« Je suis sérieux, il faut que j'y aille avant que ça ne finisse mal, » reprit Kanda en quittant la dernière marche du perron.

« Kanda, attend… Tu-… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Mais le doute le gagna de nouveau lorsque Kanda serra les dents et plaqua vivement une main contre son crâne visiblement douloureux, et que les veines saillantes se firent entrevoir à travers la peau de son cou et de ses tempes.

« Casse-toi… _Allen_ … S'il te plaît… »

Deux choses interpellèrent le maudit qui se paralysa sur place. Ce fut d'abord la présence de son prénom articulé parfaitement dans sa phrase, mais aussi le ton presque suppliant de Kanda qui semblait combattre Curse à l'intérieur.

Il avait tué trop d'innocents et ne souhaitait pas qu'Allen fasse partie lui aussi de ses victimes. Surtout pas lui.

« Kanda, bats-toi ! » s'exclama Allen en activant son arme-anti akuma.

Il récupéra d'une main l'épée sainte, espérant que cette arme puisse être d'une quelconque utilité contre le diable. Cette lame détruisait les ennemis de Dieu, et Curse en était un. Il ne quitta pas son ami souffrant des yeux et fit un pas sur la dernière marche, prêt à essayer de liquider Curse par l'intermédiaire de sa lame.

Mais un rire sombre et grinçant appartenant pourtant aux cordes vocales de Kanda se fit entendre et résonna dans toute la neige alentour, faisant écho longuement dans les oreilles rougies par le froid du Walker. L'anxiété comprima son estomac et il serra plus fermement le manche dans sa main libre.

« Cette lame est trop faible pour terrasser un être tel que moi, » fit soudain Kanda se redressant, offrant un vil sourire à Allen. « _Neah_ … »

Cette voix était pourtant la sienne, mais le ton ne l'était malheureusement pas. Ni ce regard. Ni ce sourire.

« Kanda… C'est _Allen_. Pas _Neah_ , » tenta Allen du tout pour le tout, abaissant son épée pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace.

Mais un très mauvais pressentiment lui était donné, celui que Yû Kanda avait laissé place temporairement à ce Curse destructeur. Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'agrandit et il haussa les épaules.

« _Allen_ , _Neah_ … Vous êtes la même personne de toute manière, » lâcha Kanda avec une soudaine hargne.

Et aussi vif que l'éclair, il dégaina Mugen et fila vers Allen qui affaissa son arme en avant pour parer l'attaque meurtrière qui lui était offerte.

« Kanda ! Ne le laisse pas faire ! » cria Allen une fois que le coup puissant eut atteint la lame sainte.

Mais il semblait ne pas l'écouter et de sa main libre, Kanda plaqua sa paume de main contre le torse d'Allen qui fut incapable de le voir venir tant il était rapide. Et suite à ce toucher étrange, Allen sentit ses poumons se serrer et l'épée qu'il maintenait fermement se dématérialisa pour redonner vie à son bras gauche.

Il cria de douleur suite au manque d'oxygène qui allait de pair avec son corps meurtri et glacé et son dos percuta violemment le mur de la cabane. Il remarqua avec horreur que son Innocence était paralysée et qu'il était incapable de se défendre. Incapable d'appeler à l'aide.

Alors qu'une main vint agripper son cou pour le maintenir fermement contre la surface plane derrière lui, Mugen s'éleva dans les airs, prêt à lacérer son corps tremblant. Allen ferma les yeux, dérouté par la puissance dévastatrice de Curse à l'intérieur de son ami.

 _Non, Kanda !_

Il tenta de se défaire de sa prise, mais il était trop tard, jamais il ne pourrait parer cette attaque assassine. Mais soudain, une vive lumière envahit leur espace visuel à chacun et Allen sentit les doigts de Kanda quitter la peau de son cou et la paralysie de son corps le quitter. Il tomba donc en avant, mais un petit corps arrêta sa chute et tout autour de lui, ce ne fut que du noir.

Ses genoux regagnèrent avec douceur un sol opaque et qui reflétait son corps tout entier. Allen entrouvrit faiblement les yeux, main contre son cou douloureux, et croisa son reflet au visage pâle et aux cernes violacés bien marquants.

« Allen, est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Une petite main vint se poser contre son épaule, réconfortante et protectrice, et Allen reconnut illico cette intonation de voix. Serrant son poing libre contre le sol noir, il pivota la tête vers la source de la voix, et croisa le regard inquiet de la Noé au visage enfantin. La fillette semblait le dévisager de ses yeux dorés, cherchant la moindre trace de blessure.

« Respire, et évite de bouger, » lui intima-t-elle en le sentant trembler contre sa paume.

Allen déglutit et massa la peau rougie de son cou, puis passa une autre contre son cœur au rythme rapide. Ça y est, il avait compris. Il se trouvait dans un des rêves protecteurs de Road Kamelot. Elle était venue le sauver comme il y a quelques mois contre Apocryphos.

« Je-… Il ne faut pas laisser partir Kanda… » articula Allen en essayant de se hisser debout.

« J'ai marqué son corps d'un sort de filature, ou qu'il aille, on le débusquera rapidement, » expliqua la petite Noé en aidant Allen à se lever. « Vas-y doucement. Curse a empoissonné ton Innocence. »

« Qu-… Quoi ? »

Allen tira rapidement sa main gauche sous ses yeux, ouvrit et referma ses doigts pour vérifier l'état de celle-ci, et activa son Innocence qui tirailla tout son corps. Alors qu'il serrait les dents sous la douleur, Road frappa l'arrière de son crâne avec un certain parapluie qui cria d'offuscation.

« Je t'ai dit d'y aller mollo, » reprit la fillette alors qu'Allen désactivait son Innocence tout en gardant son poignet gauche enserré autour de sa main droite. « Il va te falloir quelques heures pour t'y remettre. »

Sa main était douloureuse et Road n'avait pas l'air de mentir, de plus, ils étaient eux aussi les Noé, des ennemis de Curse.

« Il a paralysé temporairement ton Innocence, et il peut en faire de même pour les Noé, » fit soudain une voix étrangement joyeuse derrière lui.

Road et Allen se retournèrent vers ce qui se révélait être Sheryl, accompagné de Tyki, Wisely et des jumeaux, et soudain, l'Exorciste se sentit à l'étroit dans cette assemblée.

« Oï, gamin, » le salua Tyki en levant une main. « C'est quoi cet accoutrement ridicule ? T'es en robe de nuit… ? »

* * *

 _Il va falloir se serrer les coudes pour parvenir à leurs fins._

 _Merci pour vos gentils messages, thanks, gracias, graze, danke ! (car ça a l'air rébarbatif de toujours dire_ merci _)_

 _Prochaine chapitre :_ **Un piège mortel  
** _(« mortel » au sens premier du terme aha)_


	9. Un piège mortel

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Un piège mortel**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Oï, gamin, » le salua Tyki en levant une main. « C'est quoi cet accoutrement ridicule ? T'es en robe de nuit… ? »_

Mais avant qu'Allen piqué au vif ne puisse répondre à cette ineptie, Road sautilla vers sa famille, mains derrière le dos.

« Alors, alors… Vous avez retrouvé le bras droit de Curse ? » demanda-t-elle gaiement.

« Et toi j'vois que tu ramènes un Exorciste au calme pendant qu'on fait tout l'bloulot, » grogna David en jetant un regard mauvais vers Allen qui se sentait épié de tous les côtés.

Surtout que dans cet accoutrement, niveau crédibilité, c'était dur de tenir.

« Oui, David a raison, Road chérie ! » s'exclama Sheryl en attrapant les deux mains de Road comme pour lui faire la morale. « On a eu très peur pour toi. Ce que tu fais est très dangereux. »

« Il ne m'a pas vu, » avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. « Il en avait après Allen. »

Et elle tira sur ses bras pour se dégager de sa poigne pour ensuite se précipiter vers Allen et sauter contre son cou, l'étranglant par la même occasion.

« Ro-… Road arrête ! Tu m'étrangles ! » s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur les bras de la petite. « Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, je dois-… ! »

« Road, écoute un peu le gamin. Tu vas tuer Allen et le Quatorzième, et le Comte ne sera pas très content, » intervint Tyki en croisant les bras avec nonchalance.

« Tu as besoin de nous, ne te voile pas la face, » répliqua David en pointant Allen de son revolver doré. « Sans nous tu peux rien faire contre ton copain ! »

Road lâcha donc l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs et Allen libéré jaugea ses ennemis d'un regard suspicieux et sur ses gardes.

« Je vais d'abord te relooker un peu ! » s'extasia Road en lançant Lero dans les airs qui se mit à pester à nouveau contre la plus âgée du clan. « Attends juste une petite seconde ! »

Et d'un claquement de doigt, elle fit apparaître une armoire aux fermoirs dorés de couleur bleutée et Wisely arqua un sourcil à l'adresse de sa sœur adoptive.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est mon armoire à vêtements que je vois là… ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt son bien précieux.

« Tu fais la même taille qu'Allen. Bon tu n'as pas le même gabarit, mais ça devrait pouvoir faire l'affaire, » sourit Road en ouvrant les portes en bois du dressoir à l'aide de son pouvoir.

« Tu insinues que je suis gros ? » lâcha Wisely avec déroute.

« C'est toi qui insinues tout seul. »

Allen resta ahuri par leur petit manège qui les rendait presque humains. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine aversion pour le Noé aux cheveux blancs suite à ce qu'il avait fait à Kanda, l'obligeant à revivre des souvenirs atroces et à réveiller Alma Karma.

Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un autre claquement de doigts et d'un seul coup, Allen se vit porter dorénavant des mocassins de luxe luisants, ainsi qu'un pantalon ample qui lui arrivait au milieu des tibias, et une veste chaude de la même matière que les manteaux de la Congrégation. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de porter des vêtements sortis tout droit de la branche asiatique, offert par Bak Chan.

« N'est-il pas mignon comme ça, » sourit la fillette en interceptant le bras d'Allen.

« C'est sûr que ça lui va mieux qu'à Wisely… » ricana Tyki en jetant un regard moqueur à l'égard de son neveu adoptif.

Wisely lui lança un regard noir alors que Jasdero s'approchait d'Allen pour ensuite l'agripper vivement par le col.

« Walker, t'sais on a toujours ces putains de dettes à notre nom ! » clama-t-il tout haut.

Road lâcha un rire sournois et Allen repoussa vivement le Noé aux longs cheveux blonds sur le côté. Les jumeaux non plus, il ne pouvait pas les saquer. Ce sont eux qui avaient plongés Krory dans un long et profond coma durant l'épisode de l'Arche.

« Vous ne les avez toujours pas remboursé ? » railla Allen en balayant son regard de David à Jasdero, rictus moqueur gravé sur ses lèvres. « Mais vous êtes des incapables ou quoi ? Moi je remboursais le quadruple de vous en seulement deux petits jours ! »

« Chut, chut, chut ! » s'écria la voix irritante de Lero alors que le Golem du Comte se plaçait entre Allen et Jasdero pour faire rempart. « On a plus important à faire que de se chamailler pour des broutilles pareilles ! »

Et Jasdero ne fut pas long à agripper le manche du parapluie pour frapper violement sa tête de citrouille plusieurs fois contre le sol, lui hurlant que cette histoire de dettes était d'ordre capital. Wisely soupira longuement et vint médiatiser le conflit alors qu'Allen lançait un regard soupçonneux à l'égard de Road qui maintenait toujours son bras.

« Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ici… ? » l'interrogea-t-il en ignorant les cris du blond et du parapluie.

« Je t'ai sauvé, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, » répondit-elle machinalement.

« Tu ne pourras pas me garder infiniment enfermé ici. »

« Tu n'es pas captif Allen. Le temps où l'on était tous les deux ennemis est révolu. »

Il ne sut comment interpréter les paroles de la Noé du Rêve, et la regarda étrangement. Puis soudain, les éclats de voix se turent, et le silence se fit. Lero voletait loin de Jasdero et le blond en question avait une large bosse sur le dessus du crâne signée Wisely lui-même.

« Maintenant on va peut-être avancer, » reprit Wisely solennellement en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Sheryl, le vase. »

Le Noé du Désir récupéra un sac en tissu échoué à ses pieds et se tourna vers son fils adoptif.

« Tu peux m'appeler _Papa_ , aussi. Tu ferais de moi un homme heureux, » dit-il en ouvrant le sac.

Wisely fit la sourde oreille tout en détournant le regard et Tyki ricana au grand dam du Noé aux cheveux blancs. Mais Allen n'en avait que faire de leurs petites scénettes ridicules et resta focalisé sur l'objet que sortit Sheryl.

« C'est-… C'est le vase ! » s'exclama-t-il en le pointant vivement du doigt.

Entre les mains de Sheryl se tenait maintenant le vase argenté absent de tout motif rougeâtre, mais Allen reconnaissait parfaitement la forme et le dessin insaturé représentant un diable mythologique.

« Tu nous dis ce que veut le Central, » expliqua Tyki en pointant du bout de sa cigarette le seul Exorciste présent. « Et nous, on t'explique comment libérer le samouraï de l'emprise de Curse. »

« On peut le faire sans avoir à la tuer ? » demanda vivement Allen, le regard soudain pétillant.

Sheryl et Wisely hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et le cœur d'Allen se serra. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Si les Noé connaissait une solution alors la chance était de son côté puisque Curse avait pour but de tous les anéantir.

« Que souhaite faire le Central ? » répéta Tyki en faisant sortir Allen de son euphorie soudaine.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir une telle chose… ? » demanda soudain Allen en reprenant contenance.

« Pour protéger nos arrières. On a n'a rien sans rien, mon petit Allen, » renchérit Sheryl avec un sourire hypocrite qu'Allen haïssait tant bien qu'il ne connaissait pas énormément le personnage.

Il est clair que si les Noé apprenaient que le Central voulait utiliser Curse contre eux, ils n'allaient pas apprécier l'idée, et surement que ses ennemis avaient déjà cette hypothèse en tête puisqu'ils lui demandaient précisément les directives prises par Luberier lui-même. Ainsi, déterminé à en savoir plus et conscient que les Noé ne voulait pas qu'Allen et le Quatorzième en lui ne meurt, le maudit leur expliqua tout.

Le souhait du Pape était d'attraper Curse en tuant Kanda pour assassiner les Noé, et Wisely fut le seul à ne pas paraître surpris. Les jumeaux pestèrent contre l'homme à la moustache et Road enserra plus vivement le bras d'Allen contre son corps, comme si elle était terrorisée par ce Curse.

« Le lotus de ton ami a bientôt perdu tous ses pétales, » compléta le Noé aux cheveux blancs après le récit de leur nouvel allié. « C'est pour ça que le Central se fiche bien de son sort. »

« Le-… Le lotus ? » répéta Allen interloqué.

Wisely, Noé de la Sagesse, avait pu en savoir bien plus sur la vie de Kanda en s'introduisant dans son esprit lorsqu'il l'avait capturé dans l'objectif de réveiller Alma Karma en Chine. Mais Allen semblait ne pas être au courant.

« Ton ami garde un lotus dans sa chambre, » expliqua Wisely en se remémorant les souvenirs du kendoka. « Qui, comme le conte de la _Belle et la Bête_ , se voit perdre pétales après pétales. »

« C'est une rose dans le conte, idiot, » glissa simplement David en faisant mine de se curer les ongles.

« La comparaison est la même, » répondit froidement Wisely sans même daigner regarder le jumeau aux cheveux bruns.

Mais Allen resta immobile et déboussolé par cette histoire. Quelle était cette histoire de lotus qui perdait des pétales au fil du temps ? Jamais Kanda ne lui en avait parlé, et il n'avait pas non plus entendu le moindre bruit qui courait sur une fleur de ce type.

« À quoi sert ce lotus… ? » demanda Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, on n'a pas franchement le temps pour ce type de bavardage, » interrompit Tyki avec sérieux. « Je sais pas si vous vous en rappelez, mais Curse est en train de commencer son éradication. C'est pas que la mort des humains nous inquiète, mais plus il tue, plus il devient puissant. »

Il n'avait pas tort, mais cette histoire de lotus venait de perturber les pensées sur garçon au pentacle. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse avoir d'autres informations de la part de Wisely, Sheryl montra le vase maudit à Allen, le maintenant d'une seule main.

« Ce vase sera notre arme, » dit-il en captant le regard inquiet d'Allen. « C'est avec ces fragments qu'on va pouvoir extraire Curse du corps de ton ami et le tuer. »

« Il faut le transpercer avec un des éclats, » compléta Wisely en voyant qu'Allen butait sur cette manœuvre. « Le plus proche possible du cœur, et normalement, ça ne peut pas le tuer. Une fois sortit de ce corps, une Innocence ou notre pouvoir pourra l'exterminer. »

« Je n'aime pas le mot, _normalement_ … » marmonna Allen qui n'avait pas confiance en ce Noé qui se tenait bien trop près de lui.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas une science exacte, les akuma, le cube… Contente-toi de ce que tu as déjà, petit, » reprit Tyki, les mains sur les hanches, dans une parodie de mère protectrice et donneuse de leçon.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. En Tyki non plus il n'avait pas confiance, cet homme était allé jusqu'à le tuer en transperçant son cœur dans la fameuse forêt de bambou, il était donc loin d'être blanc.

En clair, il était au beau milieu de gros dégénérés.

« On va prévenir le Comte qu'on a tous les ingrédients pour la bagarre, » dit alors David en brisant le silence pesant de l'espace parallèle créé par Road Kamelot.

Jasdero largua un magnifique doigt d'honneur à un Allen désabusé, et suivit son frère jumeau jusqu'à une porte dorée qui se matérialisa à quelques mètres d'eux. Les Noé du Lien quittèrent ainsi cette dimension, Lero sur leurs talons, et Tyki en remercia le ciel. Plus agaçant que les jumeaux, tu meurs.

« Bien, maintenant que le Comte va recouvrir le sourire, nous pouvons commencer la procédure d'extermination du Diable, » s'enquit le père adoptif tout en levant haut le vase.

Allen recula instinctivement d'un pas, Road suivant son geste, et Tyki jeta sa dernière cigarette qui fut engloutie par le sol ombragé de ce monde imaginaire et sombre. Puis, d'un mouvement vif, Sheryl abattit le récipient argenté à ses pieds, le brisant net dans la procédure.

Personne ne parut inquiet par la suite des événements, ou du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Car soudain, une lumière vive et un cri strident vint brûler leurs oreilles et rétines. Road lâcha Allen pour plaquer ses paumes contre ses oreilles douloureuses alors que Wisely procréait un champ de force juste devant lui pour ne pas être projeté un arrière par le vent qui vint courir vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » cria Allen à travers le vent titanesque et brûlant, étant incapable de voir quoi que ce soit.

Ses semelles glissaient lentement et il manqua de tomber en arrière suite au poids immense qui pesait contre son torse. Instinctivement, il plaça l'une de ses mains contre le bras de la fillette derrière lui pour l'empêcher de partir en arrière.

« Curse a placé une partie de son pouvoir dans la prison comme protection si jamais quelqu'un venait à briser le vase pour l'utiliser contre lui ! » comprit alors Wisely en se protégeant les yeux à l'aide de son bras.

Le cri continuait de percer leurs tympans et une odeur de chair brûlée vint titiller leurs narines. Road rouvrit illico les yeux et des larmes vinrent naître et couler sur ses joues, vite envolée par le vent violent.

« TYKI ! SHERYL ! » hurla-t-elle en utilisant le pouvoir de son monde pour aller vers l'avant.

Mais Allen l'en empêcha, agrippant plus fermement son bras et activa son Innocence malgré la douleur pour la protéger, elle et lui à l'aide de la cape blanche du Clown.

Le vent devenait plus violent et Allen sentait la peau de son visage chauffer et être tiraillé par un mal inconnu. Wisely serra les dents et se positionna juste devant le maudit et sa sœur adoptive, puis plaça ses paumes vers l'attaque aveuglante pour ensuite fermer les yeux.

« Je vais utiliser les souvenirs puissants de Curse à travers son pouvoir et enfermer cette projection ! » s'écria-t-il pour couvrir le son du vent de cet assaut surprise.

Allen sentait Road trembler contre lui et il comprit que quelque chose était arrivé à Sheryl et à Tyki. Jamais il n'avait vu Road dans cet état et s'ils ne faisaient rien, l'attaque allait les frapper eux aussi de plein fouet. Allen vit du coin des yeux le tissu des manches de Wisely brûler doucement et devenir cendre alors que ses mains bronzées tendues vers l'avant prenaient une teinte noircie.

Le Noé eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant les souvenirs accrochés à ce pouvoir étaient nombreux et imposants. S'affaissant lentement en avant, genoux à terre, ses mains se mirent à trembler vivement, et Allen vit du coin des yeux que Wisely ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps.

Mais soudain, Wisely laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et d'un seul coup, la lumière ainsi que le vent puissant disparurent, tous aspirer dans le néant infini et le monde noir de Road les encercla comme il y a avait quelques secondes.

Prudemment, Wisely rouvrit on œil et abaissa ses mains alors qu'Allen se redressait, incrédule. C'était lui qui avait stoppé l'attaque ?

« C'est bon, le piège est désactivé pour de bon… » dit simplement Wisely en fixant d'un air absent les morceaux du vase échoué sur le sol.

Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Près des fragments maudits se trouvait un corps carbonisé et d'où devait sûrement prévenir cette odeur terrible de brûlée. Sous le choc, il n'empêcha pas Road de s'extirper de la cape blanche pour accourir vers les restes rouge vif et noirci de ce qui devait être Sheryl Kamelot.

Ni Wisely, ni Allen ne fit le moindre geste, le premier comme plongé dans une transe étrangère et le second, tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait. Road appela le nom de Sheryl d'une voix brisée qui était nouveau venant d'elle. Ses mains fines et chancelantes vinrent frôler la chair fumante et elle comprit qu'il était trop tard.

« Sheryl ! » cria-t-elle à nouveau entre deux sanglots distincts.

Sanglots qui ébranlèrent l'Exorciste. Wisely baissa les yeux et dissimula les larmes qui coulaient aussi le long de ses joues, mais l'on ne sut jamais si c'était le Noé en lui qui pleurait la perte d'un des leurs ou si c'était Wisely lui-même qui regrettait sa mort.

Alors que la fillette se levait précipitamment en cherchant quelque chose des yeux, la vérité frappa Allen de plein fouet. Une simple attaque provenant d'un vase piégé par Curse avait anéanti un Noé, et là, il était visiblement bien mort. Curse était bien trop puissant, de plus, il pouvait paralyser l'Innocence elle-même.

« Tyki est toujours vivant ! » s'écria Road en se jetant sur un second corps un peu plus loin, mais proche de l'épicentre.

Allen se réveilla subitement et rejoint rapidement Road pour tomber face à un Noé lui aussi brûlé et inconscient, à la cigarette fumante toujours entre les lèvres. La main de Road était contre le torse noirci et rouge vif de Tyki, dévoilant une partie de ses côtes, et Allen remarqua que l'épiderme se régénérait lentement, signe qu'il était toujours en vie.

« Il a besoin de soin… » murmura Road en touchant par la suite la joue cramoisie d'un Tyki plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Et d'un seul coup, le monde noir se brisa tout autour d'Allen qui se leva vivement, tournant sur lui-même pour détailler la pièce éclairée dans laquelle il venait d'apparaître. C'était une chambre luxueuse, aux longs rideaux rouges et au lit à baldaquin immensément grand. Tyki était dans cette couche, couette jusqu'en haut du cou, et Allen fut surpris par la rapidité du pouvoir de la fillette.

« J'ai récupéré les fragments… » dit soudainement Wisely juste derrière Road accroupie devant le lit et Allen toujours debout le cœur battant.

Allen se tourna vers lui et remarqua que son expression était indifférente, mais son regard trahissait cet état de parfaite contenance, dévoilant une tristesse honteuse. Au creux de ses deux mains blessées et rougies, Allen vit les morceaux argentés de l'ancienne prison de Curse.

« Je vais m'occuper de Sheryl, » fit Road en se levant lentement, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Restez dans cette dimension. J'ai plongé Tyki dans un coma pour ne pas qu'il souffre durant sa guérison. »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Road disparu. Allen, toujours sous le choc, se retourna vivement vers Tyki. Il paraissait mal en point et s'il était un humain normal il ne paierait pas cher de sa peau. Sheryl quant à lui avait eu moins de chance, ayant été à l'épicentre même de ce pouvoir qui avait dû le ravager sur le coup.

« Vois-tu maintenant de quoi Curse est capable… ? » glissa finalement Wisely en fixant le dos d'un Allen tremblant. « Vois-tu oh combien tu as eu de la chance d'être toujours en vie en allant te frotter à lui à plusieurs reprises sans même savoir comment l'abattre ? »

Allen déglutit, la peur au ventre. Lavi et Marie n'étaient pas loin de Kanda dans cette petite ville d'Arne, le temps était donc compté.

« Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! » intervint Allen en se retournant vers le Noé derrière lui. « Mes amis sont encore là-bas et Curse n'est pas loin ! »

« On en a rien à faire des Exorcistes. Figure-toi que s'ils meurent, ça nous avantagera plus qu'autre chose. »

« Et le fait qu'il deviendra encore plus fort comme ça n'a pas effleuré ton esprit ! » s'exclama Allen en se rappelant des paroles de Tyki.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, se lançant des étincelles de défi. Allen avait mieux à faire que rester au chevet d'un infirme, surtout d'un Noé. De plus, l'opportunité d'arracher le Diable de Kanda grâce aux fragments du vase lui avait redonné espoir.

« De toute manière je ne peux rien faire, on est dans la dimension de Road, » finit par soupirer Wisely en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Ne te fiches pas de moi ! » s'énerva l'Anglais en connaissant précisément l'ampleur du pouvoir de Wisely.

Wisely qui avait arrêté une attaque meurtrière ayant touché gravement deux grands Noé.

« Je suis sérieux. Elle est chamboulée par ce qu'il vient de se produire et nous a enfermés dans cette pièce. »

Furibond de ne pouvoir rien faire, Allen se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte en bois poli de la pièce et tourna la poignée avec force. Il essaya plusieurs fois, utilisant son Innocence pour défoncer le rempart, mais rien à faire, cette sortie n'était visiblement par la bonne. Il fit de même avec les fenêtres sous le regard désabusé de Wisely qui dû se boucher plus d'une fois les oreilles afin de ne pas avoir les tympans exploser par les attaques répétitives d'Allen Walker.

« C'est bon, tu as compris qu'on est coincé ici le temps qu'elle revienne ? » intervint finalement Wisely, index contre l'une de ses oreilles. « Ou il faut que tu défonces aussi les murs ? »

Haletant, Allen le foudroya du regard et désactiva son Innocence. Mais voyant que le maudit n'était pas calmé par ses paroles, le Noé trouva plus sage de trouver un autre compromis.

« Si tu veux, je peux te dire où ils sont et s'ils vont bien. »

« Sé-… Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, j'ai des yeux partout Walker. J'ai déjà croisé tes deux amis donc il m'est facile de les retrouver. »

Pourtant sur ses gardes, Allen hocha lentement la tête et Wisely soupira tout en pointant deux doigts contre sa tempe gauche afin de se concentrer sur les deux cibles de Lavi et Marie. Au moins, si Allen savait que ses amis étaient sains et saufs il la bouclerait un peu et se calmerait avant le retour de Road ici.

Il ne fut pas long à retrouver la trace des deux amis d'Allen, mais les yeux de Wisely se plissèrent soudain et il parut plus se concentrer sur son pouvoir. Quand ses sourcils se froncèrent, Allen commença à s'inquiéter.

« Wisely… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » tenta-t-il en craignant le pire.

Mais le Noé ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant à comprendre ses visions pour donner à Allen une version correcte des faits.

« Wisely ! » insista-t-il en agrippant vivement le bras du détendeur de l'œil.

Ce contact avec Allen brisa la connexion instable qu'il avait émise avec le corps de Lavi et Marie, et il lança un regard grave vers l'Exorciste livide. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Oui, s'en était surement mieux ainsi, il le sera tôt ou tard de toute manière et Allen avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait.

« Ils… Ils sont-… »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Road Kamelot scrutait le cercueil en bois peint de noir qu'elle avait créé grâce à ses illusions, contenant le corps mutilé de Sheryl. Le salon lui paraissait froid et triste, et sa main fine et tremblante demeurait sur la surface plane du cercueil. Comment allaient-ils annoncer cela au Comte ? Et à sa femme, Tricia Kamelot ?

Elle fut secrètement heureuse que les jumeaux aient quitté les lieux avant, car ces derniers avaient été bien trop proches de Sheryl et du vase et ce pouvoir les aurait aussi détruits sans scrupules. Mais Sheryl avait été la première victime et Road sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le Noé en elle qui était chagriné par cette perte, mais bien son propre cœur. Il était certes un père adoptif un peu idiot et trop protecteur, surtout que Road était la plus âgée du clan, mais elle avait beaucoup de sympathie pour lui.

Et pour Tyki aussi. Tyki qui avait lui aussi été frappé de plein fouet.

« Repose en paix. _Père_ … » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, sa main glissant lentement le long du cercueil pour briser le dernier contact avec le Noé du Désir.

* * *

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à Lavi et Marie ? Curse va-t-il encore tout casser ? Y-a-t-il encore du papier toilette dans ma salle de bain ? (non, cette question on peut la passer à la trappe, pardon)_

 _J'aime beaucoup écrire sur Wisely, je sais pas pourquoi… !_

 _C'était donc un petit chapitre pour tous ceux qui reprennent les cours demain lundi ou bien mercredi. Que ce chapitre vous offre la force ! MERCI_

 _Prochaine chapitre :_ ** _L'aiguille qui tourne_  
** _(parce que oui, ça fait rien d'autre à part ça)_


	10. L'aiguille qui tourne

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 9  
 **L'aiguille qui tourne**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée alors que la neige tombait toujours doucement au-dessus de la petite ville d'Arne, Lavi et Marie recherchaient activement leur ami disparu depuis près d'une heure, et ils commençaient à réellement s'inquiéter.

Ils avaient fait le tour de la ville, et étaient revenus à leur point de départ, sur la place marchande vidée du monde et silencieuse comme si la mort était passé par là pour faucher toute vie. Lavi avait soupiré une énième fois, véritablement anxieux pour Allen tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas tombé sur un Kanda fou de rage.

Cependant, ils ne furent pas longs à croiser d'autres âmes qui vivent, et alors qu'un groupe d'hommes encapuchonnés de rouge aux longues manches et aux masques blancs les entoura avec menace, Lavi comprit qu'ils venaient de se plonger en plein milieu de gros ennuis, pour être poli.

Les hommes étaient une bonne quinzaine, et inutile de commencer un combat contre les membres du Central car ceci pourrait aggraver leur cause et puis, ils risquaient fort de ne pas sortir vainqueurs de la bataille.

Dos à Marie pour protéger ses arrières et lui les siens, Lavi chercha des yeux une solution, mais avant qu'il ne puisse au moins essayer de discuter avec les nouveaux opposants qui avaient été bien trop rapides à les trouver, deux des hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un troisième, habillé d'un manteau beige et aux longs cheveux blonds tressés.

« Lavi Bookman. Noise Marie. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, » dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Lavi comprima seulement sa mâchoire, sachant qu'il était impossible aujourd'hui de discuter avec Howard Link qui était bien trop entouré et qui avait eu des ordres très clairs.

Marie se retourna pour lui aussi faire face au subordonné de Luberier qui se tenait droit et dont aucune expression ne venait tacher son visage. Nul doute, ils allaient passer tous les deux par la case prison.

« Maintenant, il faut nous dire où est passé Allen Walker, » dit ensuite Link alors que les hommes encapuchonnés empoignaient les deux Exorcistes par l'arrière pour les menotter.

Le futur Bookman n'était pas dupe et ressentit dans la voix de Link un regret évident bien qu'il tentait de cacher la moindre de ses émotions, et Lavi en fut intérieurement surpris. Ainsi donc, Link suivait les ordres sans en être consentant ?

« Eh ben, ça tombe bien, on l'a malencontreusement perdu, » riposta Lavi en lançant un regard moqueur à Link, ignorant les deux types derrière lui qui serraient les menottes sans douceur.

Marie put sentir le cœur de Link ralentir aux paroles de Lavi, et il fut persuadé que le blond était soulagé d'entendre cette nouvelle. Allen Walker était leur dernier espoir pour sauver la vie de Kanda.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen Walker ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Lavi et Marie s'étaient fait prendre par le Central et certainement allaient-ils se faire tous les deux incarcérer pour trahison. Ceci était dérangeant et pas vraiment dans les plans, car Allen avait besoin d'eux et de plus, leurs sorts étaient incertains à la Congrégation. Mais la pensée que ces deux compagnons de route soient protégés de Curse d'une certaine façon, rassura le maudit. Surtout que leur ennemi s'était vu beaucoup plus puissant que prévu.

Une fois cette histoire terminée, il irait plaider pour Lavi et Marie –s'il ne s'était pas fait enfermer lui aussi par la même occasion- et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Le Q.G. serait à nouveau leur maison et les missions reprendront, Exorcistes contre Noé.

« Ils sont en route pour votre Q.G. je suppose, » dit alors Wisely en fixant son interlocuteur encore ébranlé par la nouvelle. « Et le Siège Central fouille la ville. »

Allen jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Tyki alité, et fut intérieurement déchargé d'un poids sachant ses amis éloignés de Kanda et de Curse. Ce monstre était trop puissant et Allen avait déjà réussi à apaiser le trouble de Kanda. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

« Kanda est toujours à Arne ? » demanda soudain Allen sans quitter le Noé du Plaisir des yeux.

« Le sort que Road a posé sur lui me permet de le suivre partiellement, mais Curse brouille les pistes… Je sais simplement que non, il ne se trouve plus à Arne, et qu'en l'espace d'une heure, il a zigouillé une trentaine de paysans sur le chemin… »

Horrifié par la nouvelle, Allen écarquilla les yeux, et même Wisely semblait agacé par la situation. Et c'était logique. Plus Curse tuait, plus il devenait fort. Comme les akuma.

« Il a aussi tué une petite centaine d'akuma, » reprit Wisely. « Curse ne fait pas la distinction. »

Bon, là, Wisely paraissait plus préoccuper par la perte des fabrications du Comte que par les humanoïdes et Allen serra les poings, retombant lourdement sur terre. Akuma ou humains, ils finiront tous par y passer et l'aiguille tournait. De plus, le Central restait une menace et pouvait soit être entièrement décimé par Curse, soit assassiner Kanda lui-même.

Mais avant que l'anglais ne puisse dire sa vision des choses au Noé qui lui faisait face, Road Kamelot apparut au milieu de la pièce, le visage étrangement fermé. La fillette ignora Allen et se tourna vers son frère adoptif tel un automate.

« Wisely, va prévenir le Comte s'il te plaît. Il faut que j'apaise l'esprit de Tyki. Il souffre. »

Le Noé aux cheveux blancs détailla un instant Tyki, lui aussi ressentant la douleur de ce dernier, et seule Road pouvait calmer son cœur. De plus, le Comte devait être prévenu au plus vite afin de monter une armée conséquente et protéger les autres Noé d'éventuels pièges.

Ainsi, Wisely déposa sur la table basse le petit sachet marron là où étaient dissimulés les morceaux tranchants du vase, et se retourna vers la porte imaginaire et dorée qui venait d'apparaître, chemin offert par Road.

« Annonce ceci décemment à Lulu Bell et Fiddler, » fit Road en s'approchant du lit pour intercepter l'une des mains de son oncle adoptif. « Ils appréciaient beaucoup Sheryl. »

« Et pour Tyki ? » l'interrogea-t-il une fois devant la porte ouverte sur un néant assombri.

« Dit leur qu'il va s'en remettre. Tyki s'en remet toujours. »

Puis, obéissant à la demande de la plus âgée du clan, le Noé masculin pénétra dans la porte choisie par Road et celle-ci se referma derrière lui puis disparu instantanément. Allen quitta donc des yeux la fillette qui ne semblait pas se soucier de sa présence, et son regard se porta vers la petite table basse, là où était posé le sachet marron.

Il approcha ses doigts tremblants vers le morceau de tissu contenant les fragments de la prison d'argent, mais la voix de Road s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce.

« Ne touche pas à ça, » dit-elle sans même se retourner.

« Je ne vais pas rester là ! » riposta Allen qui en avait maintenant assez d'être prisonnier de ces murs.

« Il faut te reposer, Allen. Curse a engourdi ton Innocence. La prochaine fois il ne te ratera pas. »

Allen jura intérieurement et récupéra vivement le sachet pour ensuite s'approcher de lit et s'accroupir à la même hauteur que la Noé du Rêve qui avait le regard rivé vers le corps de Tyki, dévoilant une fatigue extrême et un chagrin dissimulé. Il lui montra le sachet et la fillette détacha ses yeux de Tyki pour observer Allen d'un regard ennuyé.

« Il devient de plus en plus puissant, je ne peux pas attendre, » reprit Allen plus fermement.

Les pupilles dorées de Road captèrent le tissu marron protégeant l'arme qui leur servirait à arracher Curse du corps de l'Exorciste au sabre.

« Il te tuera sans aucun scrupule, » dit-elle en serrant plus fort la main glacée de Tyki.

« J'ai senti un changement en lui. Je-… C'est peut-être égoïste de dire ça, mais je sais que je peux faire quelque chose. »

Oui, Road avait longuement suivi Allen à travers Arne, et avait vu Kanda garder un sang-froid hors pair face à un Allen persuasif. Le maudit avait réussi à garder Kanda éveillé pendant un long moment, et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi.

Ainsi, elle détourna les yeux, n'osant être témoin de la détermination mordante et vivifiante de l'Exorciste en face d'elle.

« On va venger ta famille, Road. »

Le cœur de Road se serra. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se sentir surprotéger et ménager de la sorte, mais Allen, c'était autre chose. Allen Walker était un cas à part et la Noé laissa échapper un rire triste.

« Tu te fiches bien des Noé de toute manière, » dit-elle dans un murmure, fixant la moquette pâle contre ses genoux fins.

« Sheryl reste un humain… Je suis né pour exterminer les akuma mais aussi cette aberration qui détruit l'espèce humaine, » reprit Allen sans réfléchir.

Décidément, Allen n'avait pas changé de registre et cette fois-ci, Road sourit franchement, sa main libre interceptant le poignet chaud de son interlocuteur. Il y a près d'un an, lors de sa première rencontre avec Allen, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce garçon aurait à ce point changé sans pour autant troquer sa vision des choses. Il était allé si loin.

Qui sait, peut-être que Road aussi avait envie d'être _sauvée_.

« Je ne veux que personne d'autre ne soit blessé. Laisse-moi retrouver Kanda, je sais quoi faire, » lui assura Allen d'une voix plus forte.

Mais la main de Road enserra plus fort le poignet droit d'Allen et il sentit la fillette frémir près de lui. Était-ce de la peur ? Du chagrin ?

« Road, laisse-moi y aller… S'il te plaît… » reprit-il plus doucement, cherchant à capter son regard.

Pour le moment, Allen était le seul à pouvoir s'approcher de Kanda sans se faire tuer illico presto. Cette chance était donc à saisir, non ?

« Ne-… Ne va pas te faire tuer, » fit-elle sèchement en lâchant le poignet de l'Exorciste.

Allen lui offrit donc un regard reconnaissant, et ouvrit le petit sachet pour sortir un des morceaux saillants argentés et brillants.

« Je prends ça avec moi, au cas où, » dit-il en lui montrant l'éclat qui brilla dans les pupilles dorées de la plus petite.

Mais elle agrippa fermement le poignet gauche maintenant l'arme puissante entre ses doigts, et approcha son visage du sien tout en le fixant intensément.

« Utilise-le. Vraiment… » lui intima-t-elle à voix basse comme si elle lui disait un secret. « Je sais que tu doutes à utiliser cette arme contre Kanda car nous ne sommes pas sûrs du résultat pour le samouraï. Mais il faut que tu le fasses. »

Leur visage était très proche et Allen aurait cru que la fillette était allée pour l'embrasser tout comme dans l'Arche, mais celle-ci resta simplement figée à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, cherchant une réponse positive.

« Ou-… Oui. Je le ferais, » dit-il dans un souffle.

Soudain, elle le lâcha et se leva pour ensuite tendre son bras vers le fond de la pièce et claqua des doigts afin de faire apparaître une seconde porte similaire à celle qu'avait utilisée Wisely précédemment mais aux allures plus modestes.

« Prends cette porte. Ton ami se trouve près du cours d'eau, » lui indiqua-t-elle en abaissant lentement son bras.

Les deux battants de la porte s'ouvrir et le vent souffla sur le visage de Road et d'Allen qui se leva lentement, observant cet espace infiniment noir juste derrière.

« Et fais attention au Central, » lui glissa Road alors qu'Allen marchait en direction de la porte, enveloppant solidement le fragment argenté dans le creux de sa paume.

De ce fait, Allen hocha la tête d'un coup sec et fit un premier pas hors de cette dimension appartenant à Road Kamelot. Un souffle glacial vint frapper sa peau et il eut l'impression de chuter et de ne plus s'arrêter. L'estomac retourné, il ferma les yeux et se laissa englober dans la noirceur démesurée.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque ses paupières s'élevèrent, la blancheur de la neige épaisse brûla ses rétines et il fut contraint à se protéger les yeux un instant à l'aide de son bras pour s'habituer à ce changement de contraste. La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber, et il avait l'air d'être loin de tout village et infrastructure imposante. Une rivière coulait doucement à sa droite et quelques arbres fins étaient plantés un peu partout laissant place à un brouillard lointain entre les troncs, rendant le paysage en arrière-plan angoissant.

Ses dents se mirent à claquer et il frotta énergiquement ses paumes contre ses avant-bras pour regagner le plus de chaleur possible. Il n'avait certes pas les vêtements adaptés à la fraicheur de l'hiver mais c'était tout de même mieux que le manteau de Kanda en ayant les jambes et les pieds nus.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu… ? »

La voix émanant de son dos le fit sursauter et il fit volte-face prêt à en appeler à son Innocence encore endolorie et distingua à quelques mètres un homme accroupi devant la rivière, aux mains ruisselantes d'eau.

C'était Kanda qui demeurait ainsi, fixant le liquide trouble sous ses yeux, ayant abandonné sa cape qui trainait à quelques pas de lui, le tissu taché d'un rouge sombre. Allen déglutit, reporta son regard vers Kanda et remarqua que ses poignets et bras à demi nus étaient tachés eux aussi de rouge. Inutile d'être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sang.

« Curse s'est calmé. J'ai peut-être ma chance, » lui répondit finalement Allen sans détacher ses yeux des mains salies de son ami.

Kanda semblait ne pas se soucier de la fraicheur de l'eau et replongea vivement ses mains dedans pour frotter le sang séché de ses victimes. Allen demeura immobile, le cœur battant.

« Je pensais qu'après ce qui est arrivé, tu ne reviendrais plus, » reprit Kanda sans lui offrir un seul regard.

« Je suis persévérant. »

« J'aurais aimé que tu ne le sois pas… »

Et d'un geste vif il retira ses mains de l'eau et les agita d'un coup vers l'avant pour retirer un maximum d'eau, puis se leva lentement, comme automatisé. Allen remarqua que Mugen était toujours à sa ceinture et il serra plus fermement l'éclat du vase dissimulé dans sa paume droite.

 _Ma main droite, pour les humains…_

« C'est Road Kamelot qui t'a sauvé… ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Allen hocha lentement la tête et il vit Kanda se tendre.

« Tu as vu ce que j'étais à deux doigts de faire ? » reprit Kanda en lui cédant enfin un regard sombre. « Un peu plus et je t'aurais transpercé et là, je t'aurai tué. »

Oui, Allen en était largement conscient.

« C'est trop difficile pour toi de comprendre qu'il faut que tu te casses ! »

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant que ça ne dégénère comme avant. C'était sa chaleur qui avait apaisé Kanda. La chaleur de son corps, la chaleur de ses mots. Il devait à nouveau le lui offrir.

« Kanda, je crois savoir comment t'aider ! » s'exclama Allen sur le même ton. « Arrête de râler ! C'est comme ça que Curse va revenir ! Il amplifie ta colère ! »

« Et comment comptes-tu faire, hein ? » largua-t-il durement.

Allen gardait une distance de sécurité avec lui bien qu'il savait que le kendoka était rapide et pouvait filer droit vers lui à tout moment en le prenant de court. Mais il n'abaissa pas son regard, résolu à l'aider quel qu'en soit le prix. Le temps défilait trop vite.

« Il faut que je trouve le _bon_ qui est en toi. »

Kanda lâcha un rire ironique et cette fois-ci il n'appartenait pas au Diable, Allen le reconnaissait entre mille. Mais avant que le Japonais ne puisse le sermonner quant à sa niaiserie, Allen reprit d'une intonation plus forte pour que les mots aient plus d'impact sur lui.

« Quand tu m'as sauvé de la noyade et protéger du froid en me donnant ton manteau, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait des bons sentiments qui ont empêché Curse de prendre possession de ton corps. Sinon il y a belle lurette qu'il m'aurait tué ! »

Le faible sourire moqueur de Kanda se fana doucement et il se retourna vivement, cherchant des yeux une quelconque présence.

« Lavi et Marie se sont fait attraper par le Central, » lui dit Allen en comprenant son petit manège. « Et les Noé ne sont pas au courant de mon retour près de toi, hormis Road. On est seuls ici. »

« Tu t'es allié aux Noé ? »

« Temporairement. Pour te sauver. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça des _alliés._ »

Car techniquement il avait été emmené de force dans le rêve de Road qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine pour se prendre en pleine face une seconde attaque provenant du vase. Et Road avait eu la sérieuse idée de le garder séquestrer ici le temps que tout se calme.

« Kanda, s'il te plaît, respire et-… Continue de garder Curse loin de ton esprit. »

Le fragment de vase entaillait la peau d'Allen tant il le serrait fort, mais il ne s'en soucia pas et garda son regard rivé vers son ami. Il devait garder secret le plan B qui consistait à arracher Curse de son hôte à l'aide de l'éclat du vase ou sinon ce dernier risquait de se réveiller en se sentant menacer.

« Je vais trouver une solution, » le contra Kanda. « Mais pas avec toi dans les pattes. Curse veut ta peau ! »

S'il gardait un rythme lent et doux et non exponentiel, Allen avait une chance de ne pas voir apparaître ce Curse. Il fallait calmer son esprit et s'approcher doucement de lui.

 _Si seulement je pouvais l'enlacer de toutes mes forces… C'est peut-être idiot mais Curse pourrait être rejeté en arrière-plan comme tout à l'heure…_

« Il devient de plus en plus imposant, Pousse de soja. Il faut vraiment que tu partes, ou c'est moi qui partirai, » reprit Kanda en reculant d'un pas alors qu'Allen s'avançait doucement vers lui.

Mais Kanda finit par se figer le souffle court, et laissa Allen se placer devant lui et poser une main contre le manche de Mugen comme faible rempart pour l'empêcher de la regagner. De sa main libre, Allen attrapa le col de la chemise de Kanda et il plongea son regard gris dans le sien.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de-… De lotus ? » demanda lentement Allen en comprimant le pan de tissu entre sa paume et le fragment.

Cette question lui était venue toute seule et Kanda resta un instant muet, l'observant lui aussi longuement et visiblement intrigué par les paroles de son ami. Le plus étrange était que le cœur du kendoka restait stable et que Curse semblait assombri par la chaleur qui émanait d'Allen.

Ainsi, Kanda ne se débattit pas de leur rapprochement distinct et avala durement pour ensuite prendre la décision de suivre Allen jusqu'à temps que Curse ne vienne. S'il avait une idée autant lui faire confiance.

Allen lui avait fait confiance en Angleterre avec Johnny. Maintenant c'était à son tour. Tout comme Allen avait confiance en lui à ce moment même.

« Tu connais l'histoire d'Alma maintenant… ? » dit soudain Kanda sans détacher son regard des pupilles argentées et violacées d'Allen Walker.

Jamais ils n'avaient reparlé de ce sujet. Jamais Kanda n'avait évoqué l'histoire d'Alma après son retour à la Congrégation. Allen et Lavi n'avaient donc jamais mis les pieds dans le plat et avaient attendu qu'un jour peut-être, Kanda se confie à eux sur l'affaire. Mais il avait tout gardé pour lui, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'Allen maintenant au courant de toute l'histoire, avait été là s'il avait besoin de parler. Et ça n'avait surpris personne.

Allen hocha donc lentement la tête sans lâcher le col de Kanda, ressentant le souffle chaud de son partenaire qui chatouillait son nez, ses cils et ses lèvres.

« Nous étions tous les deux des Exorcistes de seconde génération, et comme tu as pu le constater, notre capacité de régénération vaut le détour… »

Oh oui, et Allen avait remarqué cela depuis leur toute première mission à Matera en Italie, là où Kanda aurait dû rester alité plus de trois mois. Là où il avait été finalement capable de marcher après un jour de sommeil.

« Mais ceci a un coût. Notre vitalité s'épuise bien trop rapidement et à la Congrégation, les labos' utilisaient des horloges numériques pour décompter nos derniers instants… Mais quand l'expérience avec-… Avec Alma a foiré, cette section et leurs travaux ont été bannis. »

 _Alma_. Allen connaissait bien son histoire dorénavant et doucement, il lâcha le col de Kanda sans pour autant briser leur contact visuel ou s'éloigner de lui. Chaque parole du kendoka était une part d'un trésor qu'il lui offrait.

« Zu Mei Chan et Komui ont conçu une fleur de lotus basé sur mon ADN ainsi que sur le temps qui s'effrite pour moi. »

Allen se raidit et il devint livide, commençant à comprendre les réelles significations des paroles de Wisely un peu plus tôt et de Luberier durant la réunion secrète. Inconsciemment, il redoutait les prochaines paroles de son ami.

« Au dernier pétale qui tombera, mon corps mourra lui aussi. »

Le visage de Kanda resta pourtant éperdument neutre et le sang d'Allen ne fit qu'un tour. Depuis toujours Kanda gardait cela secret et il vivait avec ce fardeau tout seul en plus de celui de la Congrégation tout entière.

Et si Luberier prenait le risque de perdre un Exorciste en stipulant le fait que sa vie approchait de la fin, ceci ne pouvait rien envisager de bon.

« Combien t'en reste-t-il… ? » murmura Allen sans le lâcher des yeux, le cœur et les poings serrés.

La douleur du fragment qui scarifiait sa peau n'était rien comparée à celle qui venait de se propager dans son cœur. Ses paroles tremblantes s'envolèrent avec le vent frais absent de neige et Kanda resta muet tout en brisant leur contact visuel pour scruter avec amertume prononcée la rivière calme.

« Combien ?! » répéta plus distinctivement Allen en attrapant encore une fois le tissu du col de Kanda pour l'obliger à lui répondre.

Le torse d'Allen était maintenant presque pressé contre celui de son compagnon et il pouvait clairement sentir le battement de son organe vital accélérer le pas. Mais à cet instant, Allen en oublia Curse.

« Deux. »

Le simple et unique mot lâché par un Kanda au regard fuyant et pourtant immobile, s'estompa dans le vent juste après avoir frappé de plein fouet le corps du plus jeune.

 _Deux_. Seulement deux petits pétales qui menaçaient de tomber de seconde en seconde, annonçant la fin future de Yû Kanda. Allen baissa finalement la tête, se mordant vivement la lèvre inférieure, et ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

« Tu vas pas chialer… Sérieux. »

Mais il ne se soucia pas des paroles de son ami et se laissa aller, sanglotant doucement contre son torse, plaquant son front contre la barrière qui protégeait le cœur rapide de Kanda.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant, et ils avaient d'abord passé leur temps à se chamailler, souhaitant secrètement la mort de l'autre pour ensuite apprendre à apprécier leur relation houleuse.

Mais jamais Allen ne s'était soucié du temps qui passait, comprenant que jour après jour, ils se rapprochaient et que, peut-être qu'à un beau matin, ils se serreraient la main, s'offriraient un sourire entendu et irait prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble tels deux amis de longue date.

« C'est-… C'est pour ça que le Central se fiche bien que tu crèves ou non… ! » s'exclama Allen entre deux sanglots véritables.

Mais Kanda ne le repoussa pas, ne faisant aucun geste pour le chasser ni même pour le consoler. Ses bras restaient ballants et il tourna la tête sur le côté, ignorant les jérémiades du plus jeune ainsi que ses mèches de cheveux blancs qui chatouillaient son cou dégagé.

Le temps était compté, et Allen ne pouvait l'accepter. Pas comme ça. De plus, Curse se faisait de plus en plus menaçant et pouvait à tout moment se réveiller pour assassiner Allen Walker. Le cœur de Kanda qui battait de plus en plus vite contre sa poitrine était l'avertissement qui calma lentement le maudit.

Que devait-il faire ? Le serrer encore dans ses bras ? Ou bien faire comme dans certaines scènes de livres d'amour lorsqu'un un baiser pouvait tout sauver ? Embrasser Kanda ? Sur la bouche ? Allen en eut des sueurs froides, ne sachant pas comment ce dernier réagirait face à ça.

« Il… Il faut que tu t'éloignes. Ne reste pas ici… ! » reprit soudainement Kanda qui lui aussi ressentait sa perte de contrôle.

Mais au moment où il plaça l'une de ses mains contre l'épaule d'Allen pour le repousser, les yeux de Kanda croisèrent la paume de main du plus jeune enclavée contre le tissu de son haut, là où perlait un liquide rouge et chaud. Du sang lui appartenant coula lentement le long de son poignet partiellement découvert pour venir tacher les vêtements de Kanda.

Ce sang souillé par le fragment du vase dissimulé dans la main d'Allen fit soudain hurler une voix au plus profond de l'être du japonais. Il repoussa violemment Allen en arrière et plaqua une main contre son visage, la mâchoire compressée à son maximum.

« Kanda ! » appela-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux aux larmes encore gênantes, à seulement un mètre de lui.

Le visage enfoui dans ses mains tremblantes, Kanda ne discernait plus la voix du plus jeune, et Allen cru l'entendre dire quelque chose étouffé par ses paumes.

« Le… Le fragment, » finit par entendre distinctivement Allen lorsque Kanda se redressa, lui offrant un regard glacial.

Allen se figea, comprenant que Curse avait détecté l'arme dans la main d'Allen qui n'avait même pas remarqué que celle-ci saignait abondamment, le liquide ayant tâché la tenue de son ami. De plus, le blanc des yeux de Kanda ayant pris une teinte rouge sang ne laissait plus place au doute. Curse était là.

« Libère le corps de Kanda ! » s'exclama Allen en fronçant les sourcils, n'osant encore activer son Innocence.

Son interlocuteur prit un air détaché et se massa lentement la nuque comme réveillé d'un long sommeil, puis darda vers lui un regard ironique.

« T'es comique toi. Oui, toi Allen Walker, l'hôte du Quatorzième. »

Ça avait beau être la voix de Kanda, Allen savait que Curse était le maître à présent. L'intonation était trop fluette et trop dégagée pour appartenir réellement au Japonais qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Regarde, toi et Kanda êtes semblables. Tous deux choisi pour être les hôtes, » reprit Curse en désignant Allen du bout de son index.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Allen avait une vraie discussion avec le Diable et il déglutit lentement, le cœur battant, sentant sa main contenant le fragment du vase le démanger. Il serait difficile d'atteindre son ennemi dorénavant et de plus, Allen doutait encore quant à la survie de Kanda face à la blessure qu'il porterait à son corps.

« La ferme ! Kanda a bien assez de fardeaux comme ça ! Ne viens pas en rajouter une couche ! » coupa Allen en dévoilant le morceau aiguisé de l'éclat entre ses doigts.

Ses yeux injectés d'un rouge sang se plantèrent aussitôt vers le morceau argenté qui brillait dans la main gauche d'Allen.

* * *

 _Puisqu'on n'a jamais eu vraiment d'information sur le lotus de Kanda, je me suis permise d'étoffer un peu cette partie sombre de l'histoire._

 _Il y aura donc normalement bien 14 chapitres !  
Merci Meteora et LaviYuu3397 pour vos reviews ;)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **L'entracte de la bataille**_


	11. L'entracte de la bataille

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 10  
 **L'entracte de la bataille**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le sachet ouvert dans les mains du Comte sous sa forme humaine attirait toute l'intention de la pièce. Wisely était là, ayant récupéré leur arme précieuse auprès de Road avant qu'elle ne parte il ne savait où. Mercym, les jumeaux mais aussi Fiddler étaient ici, tous autour du tout premier Noé.

Leur dernière et unique arme se trouvait entre les paumes du Comte mais ce fut dans un silence de plomb qu'ils fixaient tous avec appréhension les éclats qui perdaient de leur intensité. Wisely fut le premier à comprendre pourquoi, pressentant le cœur de Curse battre à travers les fragments.

« Le Diable est en train d'effacer pour toujours les fragments qui lui ont servi de prison. »

« Qu-… Quoi ?! Il peut faire ça ?! » s'exclama Fiddler en louchant presque sur les éclats.

Les morceaux prenaient une teinte orangée de fer oxydé et le Comte demeura immobile à observer leur ultime arme se détériorer à vue d'œil.

« En brisant le vase, on a détruit la stabilité de cette prison et suite au piège que Curse avait imposé dessus, il a la force de contrôler l'essence même du vase, » expliqua Wisely sombrement. « Avec Sheryl, on avait tort. On pensait que nous aurions pu nous en servir comme une arme. »

Doucement, les éclats s'effritèrent et ils devinrent tous poussière. Poussière qui s'évapora dans l'air de la pièce assombrie par la nuit qui tombait et le Comte suivit de ses yeux éteints les quelques résidus volatils qui s'élevaient dans l'air pour ensuite disparaître à tout jamais.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'enfermer à nouveau comme vous l'aviez fait il y a 7000 ans ? » glissa David qui pourtant hésitait à parler tant la pression était palpable.

« Il y a 7000 ans, j'étais nettement plus puissant, » répliqua soudain le premier Noé en se remémorant n'avoie été qu'un avec Neah tout en refermant vivement son poing autour du sachet maintenant vide. « Aujourd'hui, Curse a pris possession d'un personnage intelligent, robuste et proche des Exorcistes, ce qui rend sa capture et sa mort plus difficile. »

Les Noé se lancèrent des regards lourds de sens, tous touchés par les émotions sombres du tout premier. Deux des leurs avait été touchés grièvement et un était mort. Ça en faisait deux de moins en comptant Skin Boric qui possédait les restes du Noé de la Colère. Et ceci risquait d'être fort gênant pour éliminer les Exorcistes futurs. Si bien sûr, Curse était supprimé avant.

« C'est triste à dire, » fit soudain le Comte. « Mais il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que les Exorcistes aient une solution radicale pour mettre fin à Curse. »

Plus personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus Curse devenait fort.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le corps d'Allen roula rudement dans la neige profonde et glaciale et du sang vint tâcher ce tapis blanc et pur. Innocence activée, il faisait tout pour ne pas entrer en contact avec Curse sans quoi il pourrait de nouveau paralyser son pouvoir, mais même à ce moment, la main gauche du maudit restait engourdie. Son Innocence brillait d'une lueur intermittente et menaçait de s'éteindre si Allen ne restait pas concentrer sur elle.

Curse avait fini par repousser vivement Allen en arrière en se jetant contre lui, et le sang de sa paume coulait toujours abondamment, tapissant la neige autour de lui.

« Je suppose que mon piège a fonctionné et que celui qui a détruit ma prison est en enfer désormais, » glissa Curse en se tenant loin d'Allen et du fragment.

Allen haletait, cherchant désespéramment une ouverture, mais avait bien compris que Curse redoutait cette arme, et se tenait loin de lui, ne s'approchant que lorsqu'il trouvait lui aussi un avantage dans la situation.

« Je peux donc maintenant faire disparaitre ce vase brisé qui fut mon cachot pendant de si longues années. Merci. »

Se redressant difficilement sur les jambes, Allen remarqua que le morceau dans sa main visqueuse de sang perdait de sa rigidité et il ouvrit prestement sa paume. La couleur argentée gagnait en couleur terne et d'un seul coup elle s'effrita pour devenir poussière. Allen écarquilla les yeux alors que les grains fins et doux glissaient entre ses doigts pour atteindre la neige à ses pieds et disparaitre.

« Allen ! »

La sidération était si totale qu'Allen eut un temps de retard et la voix le réveilla, mais bien trop tard. Mugen brillait déjà dans les pupilles frémissantes et embuées de l'anglais estomaqué.

« Fui ! »

Et soudain, Allen se sentit être bousculé sur le côté et à nouveau une vive lumière brilla faisant pâle figure face à l'éclat du manteau de neige. Il mit en lien cette étrange apparition ainsi que la voix féminine et comprit que Road n'était pas loin. Encore une fois elle avait protégé ses arrières.

« Road ? » appela-t-il en plissant les yeux pour essayer de la percevoir à travers cette lumière brûlante.

« Viens ! Vite ! Les fragments ont disparu, Allen ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire ! »

Il se retourna d'un seul coup et la lumière s'estompa. À quelques mètres, à travers les arbres, il distingua la fine silhouette de la Noé, bercée dans un nuage blanchâtre. En effet, le brouillard prenait entière possession de son champ de vision et Allen, alerte, chercha des yeux Kanda.

« Allen, il n'est pas loin ! Cours ! »

Pourquoi la fillette ne les envoyait pas encore une fois tous les deux dans une de ses dimensions parallèle pour les protéger de Curse ? Cependant, soudain paniqué par le retournement de situation et la disparition de Kanda derrière lui, Allen accourut vers l'orée du bois, suivant la forme de Road qui semblait s'enfoncer entre les arbres.

Allen courait à l'aveuglette, Crown Clown activé douloureusement autour de son corps haletant. Et il avait beau cligner inlassablement des yeux pour tenter de croitre son champ visuel, il n'y voyait presque rien. Le brouillard était trop épais et étouffant entre les arbres filiformes, et ceci rendait cette poursuite –fuite ?- bien plus angoissante.

Road avait disparu mais Allen savait où aller, comme guider par quelque chose. Était-ce le Quatorzième qui le dirigeait jusqu'à la Noé du Rêve ? Mais plus inquiétant encore, Kanda –non, Curse- était lui aussi introuvable. Et le fragment était détruit. La situation courait à leur désavantage et Allen sentit une peur incalculable naître dans le plus profond de ses entrailles.

Il avait clairement l'impression que quelque chose le poursuivait et le suivait à la trace à travers ce dédale d'arbres et cette brume aveuglante. Inconsciemment, il se vit presser le pas, la peur au ventre, sans même oser regarder derrière lui sachant qu'il ne verrait que ce rideau opaque blanc l'entourer.

« Road ! » appela-t-il plus fort en la cherchant des yeux.

Il dévala une petite pente glissante, manquant de trébucher et se stabilisa en contrebas, puis dérapa dans les feuilles mortes et glacées pour se précipiter toujours en avant. Son Innocence était toujours douloureuse mais faisait office de protection et Allen n'était pas prêt à céder son pouvoir.

Soudain, Road Kamelot s'extirpa d'un des arbres et Allen, à bout de souffle, s'immobilisa au milieu de ce brouillard intense alors que celle-ci lui tendait une main tremblotante.

« Vite, Allen ! Tiens ma main ! Ici nous sommes loin, il-… ! »

Mais la forte poigne qui agrippa l'épaule de la Noé provenant tout droit de la brume palpable coupa net ses mots et Allen reconnu aussitôt la silhouette sombre de son ami. Ni une ni deux, sans prendre conscience de sa vulnérabilité face son ennemi, Allen se jeta contre la fillette, attrapa son bras libre et asséna le corps de Kanda d'un coup de pied puissant, prenant soin de ne pas avoir d'autre contact direct avec lui.

Il tira ainsi Road en arrière qui tomba à genoux dans la neige, le souffle court, main contre son cœur et Curse lui lança un regard mauvais. Lui aussi avait réussi à retrouver Road à travers le brouillard même, s'en était effrayant. Et au moment où il s'empara du sabre de Kanda pour abattre l'Exorciste agaçant et qu'Allen positionnait sa main gauche et acérée en guise de défense, Road entoura la cheville d'Allen de ses doigts grelottants.

« Désactive ton Innocence, Allen ! Vite ! » s'écria-t-elle en serrant plus fort la cheville de l'Exorciste toujours debout.

Dans sa tête, Allen n'aurait jamais accepté mettre fin à son Innocence, surtout face à Curse qui allait se jeter sur lui. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui brouilla cette pensée, et la voix de Neah lui chuchota de faire confiance à Road. Et ainsi, malgré l'attaque foudroyante qui allait le lacérer, Allen serra les dents et contre son gré, Crown Clown disparu.

Il ferma ainsi les yeux, croyant être frappé par le pouvoir de son ennemi, mais il ne sentit que le vent glacial sur son visage et la main de Road autour de sa cheville nue.

La douleur de son corps endolori avait disparu suite au repos de son Innocence et tout semblait s'être calmé autour de lui. Il sentit Road le lâcher et prudemment, il ouvrit un œil.

Le paysage autour de lui n'était plus le même. La brume envahissante avait cédé sa place à une plaine longue et enneigée où tombaient quelques flocons doux et apaisants.

« J'avais besoin que tu désactives ton Innocence pour que je puisse te transporter loin de Curse… Je suis trop affaiblie pour transporter un Exorciste et son Innocence. »

La tonalité de Road derrière lui paraissait faible et Allen se retourna directement vers la fillette agenouillée dans la neige, ne semblant pas se soucier de ce tapis glacé en contact avec ses jambes nues. Elle était penchée en avant, une main contre son flanc et respirait bruyamment. Elle était dans un piteux état.

 _Affaiblie_ ? Road affaiblie ?

« Il t'a touché, hein ? Il a paralysé ton pouvoir, c'est ça ? » s'exclama Allen avec panique en s'accroupissant devant elle, passant une main protectrice contre l'épaule dénudée de la fillette anciennement en contact avec Curse.

Et malgré l'état dans lequel elle était, elle avait réussi à les transporter tous les deux loin de leur ennemi commun. Il aurait voulu la questionner quant à leur position et aux fragments qui s'étaient détériorés, mais quelque chose attira son attention. La robe aussi blanche que neige de la Noé prenait une teinte vermillon qui ne cessait de s'étendre, provenant tout droit de la partie qu'elle semblait dissimulée à Allen derrière ses bras fins.

« Tu saignes ! » s'alarma-t-il en en essayant de retirer le bras de la Noé.

Mais elle tenta de le repousser sur le côté et sa force amoindrie fut une preuve suffisante pour Allen.

« Road ! Tu es blessée ! »

Comment pouvait-elle saigner à cet endroit-là ? Curse ne l'avait pas attaqué avec Mugen ! Et soudain, Allen se souvint de la lumière du rêve de Road et de cette force qui l'avait repoussé sur le côté, l'empêchant de recevoir la lame brillante du sabre.

« J'ai réussi à dévier sa lame, » répliqua finalement Road en tentant un regard neutre vers Allen.

Mais pour la première fois, Allen pouvait voir dans les pupilles dorés de la fillette, une réelle douleur.

« Mais elle t'a tout de même touché ! » riposta-t-il.

« Je vais bien, Allen. »

« Road ! Tu ne vas pas bien, je le sais sinon tu nous aurais envoyés dans l'un de tes rêves ! »

Il sentit Road se raidir contre lui et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Le sang ne cessait de se propager sur le tissu blanc et Allen savait qu'elle avait été touchée salement par Mugen. Une Innocence. L'un des seuls pouvoirs capables de repousser les Noé.

« Oui… Oui… » finit-elle par avouer douloureusement en ferment les yeux pour canaliser cette douleur. « C'est l'Innocence de ton ami. Elle est douloureuse. Ainsi que le contact physique avec Curse… Il me faut un peu de temps avant que je puisse-… »

Si Allen ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps, la fillette serait tombée entièrement dans la neige glacée. L'Exorciste récupéra le corps léger de Road contre son torse, vraiment très inquiet pour elle. _Pour une Noé_. Mais à ce moment-là, Allen ne faisait pas de distinction et déchira l'un des pans de la veste de Wisely pour apposer le tissu contre la blessure à vif agencé sur le flanc de Road puis se leva avec elle dans les bras.

La culpabilité le rongeait à nouveau. À cause de lui, Road était de nouveau venu le chercher et avait été largement blessé par le coup. Déjà avec Apocryphos et maintenant avec Curse.

« Pardonne-moi… Road… »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il avait franchi plus d'une plaine et bois glacés de neige, traversant les filets de flocons magnifiques et calmes, tout en espérant être loin de Curse. Il ne savait pas où Road les avait amené et il doutait que la fillette ne le sache elle-même.

Un vieillard qui déblayait la neige devant chez lui, petite maison excentrée de tout derrière un puits en ruine, proposa à Allen de se réchauffer chez lui. Allen fut soulagé par cette hospitalité, lui-même étant gelé et Road inconsciente depuis trop longtemps. Dans la maison en pierre chauffée par le feu de cheminée chaleureux, une vieille femme avait directement offert un lit pour Road en la voyant dans cet état dramatique.

La vieille femme proposa à Allen du pain et un thé bien chaud qui revigora le corps tout entier d'Allen. Assis sur un tabouret dans leur petit salon près du feu de cheminée crépitant, Allen pensait presque halluciner.

Ils ne lui posèrent pas de question sur ses cheveux blancs ou sa cicatrice, ni même sur l'état de Road Kamelot. De plus, le vieil homme ayant vérifié avec Allen l'ampleur de la blessure de Road, ils avaient tous les deux remarqué que celle-ci se refermait lentement mais surement et avait simplement entouré sa peau d'un bandage blanc.

Tout cela sans poser de questions indiscrètes et ceci intrigua au plus au point l'anglais.

« Pardonnez ma curiosité. Mais vous paraissez bien prendre la situation… » finit-il par dire en observant ses deux hôtes, l'un assis à éplucher des patates, l'autre debout avec la bouilloire.

« Oh vous savez, on en a vu des histoires extravagantes par ici, » répondit la vieille femme en remplissant à nouveau la tasse fumante d'Allen à l'aide de sa bouilloire en bronze. « Nous avons logé beaucoup de voyageurs ici. »

« Et quelques Exorciste aussi. Tout comme vous, » renchérit le vieil homme en désignant Allen du bout de son économe.

Allen resta sur ses gardes, mais son œil ne s'activait pas, signe qu'ils ne s'agissaient pas d'akuma.

« Nous le savons grâce à la croix sur votre main gauche, mon garçon, » reprit l'homme en pointant ensuite du doigt la main d'Allen entourant fermement la tâche chaude qui réchauffait ses paumes. « C'est là d'où vient votre pouvoir, non ? »

Allen baissa les yeux vers sa main rouge et se sentit d'un seul coup plus rassuré. D'habitude, les gens lui posaient trop de questions et restaient sur leurs gardes face au physique dérangeant du garçon au pentacle imposant.

Ainsi, pour assurer à Allen qu'ils n'étaient pas malveillants, la vieille femme lui raconta avoir un jour hébergé un groupe d'Exorciste avec leurs traqueurs pour une mission périlleuse qui avait valu une belle fracture au bras du chef du groupe et aussi un rhume étonnamment agressif. Elle avait pris soin de lui mais avait oublié son nom, et suite à la description physique de l'homme, Allen sentit son cœur se serrer et un faible sourire vint s'installer sur son visage pâle.

Des cheveux noirs et courts, peignés avec perfection en arrière, le visage impassible, une stature imposante et fière.

Suman Dark. C'était lui. Aucun doute.

« Il parlait souvent de sa fille, » se rappela la vieille femme en déposant sa tasse de thé contre la coupelle blanche. « J'espère qu'il a pu la revoir depuis le temps. »

 _Non_. Jamais il n'avait pu. Allen baissa les yeux, alourdi par ces lourds souvenirs de Chine et cette vieille histoire de rejetés. Il n'osait leur dire la vérité, et le vieil homme remarqua son changement d'humeur et renchérit avec plus d'entrain à l'égard de sa femme.

« Chérie, tu te rappelles aussi de ces deux Exorcistes qui avaient fait un saut ici ! Oui, tu sais, l'homme aux lunettes qui avait crayonné notre portait à tous les deux ! »

Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son esprit dévoilant le visage insouciant du Maréchal Froi Tiedoll, maître de Kanda, Marie et Daisya. La septuagénaire lâcha un « ooooh » joyeux et délaissa la tasse et la coupelle pour se lever et récupérer sur le rebord de la cheminée un cadre en bois qu'elle montra ensuite à Allen. C'était un dessin sur un papier jauni et Allen reconnu le portrait de ses hôtes qui n'avaient pas vraiment changé depuis le temps.

Nul doute, il s'agissait d'une œuvre de Tiedoll. Le français expert en arts.

« C'est très ressemblant n'est-ce pas ? » sourit la vieille femme.

« Superbe… » avoua Allen qui remarqua que même Lavi ne pouvait égaler ce coup de crayon à la fois précis et concret.

« Et son disciple râlait tout le temps, » se souvint le vieil homme en riant doucement tout en déposant la dernière pomme de terre dans la bassine d'eau. « Lui et le grand Exorciste à l'accent français étaient tels une mère poule et un gamin capricieux ! »

« Je crois qu'il s'appelait Kanada ? Non ? » reprit-elle en riant à ce souvenir.

 _Kanda_. Kanda aussi était venu jusqu'ici. Allen sourit à nouveau, la gorge sèche et les pupilles tremblantes.

« Toujours égal à lui-même, celui-là, » ria Allen en se grattant nerveusement le crâne.

Mais pourquoi son rire n'était pas similaire à des éclats de joie ? Pourquoi un liquide chaud coulait le long de ses joues ?

Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse cacher ses larmes intenses, ses deux hôtes se précipitèrent vers Allen, inquiets par son changement d'état, croyant avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Acceptant le mouchoir en soie offert par la vieille femme, Allen leur gratifia d'un sourire et leur assura que tout allait bien. Que tout allait bien se terminer.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Road Kamelot se réveilla dans la petite chambre chaude et coquette, deux jours s'étaient écoulés et elle ne savait pas que Curse avait annihilé beaucoup plus d'une centaine d'innocents et akuma confondus. Ni Allen d'ailleurs, qui lors de son réveil, était à son chevet, le regard rivé vers la petite fenêtre au-dessus de la commode, observant la neige tomber encore et encore.

« Allen… Tu es encore là… ? » murmura-t-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lueur de la pièce.

Allen se retourna vers elle, soulagé de la voir se réveiller et lui sourit doucement.

« Après m'avoir sauvé deux fois la vie, je ne pouvais partir avec une si lourde dette sur le cœur, » dit-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Trois fois, Allen. _Trois fois_. »

Puis, elle se redressa sans aide, se sentant de nouveau d'aplomb et vérifia la blessure sous un t-shirt qui n'était pas le sien et remarqua que celle-ci s'était refermée bien qu'elle laisserait une cicatrice pour toujours. Innocence oblige.

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda le maudit en observant la fillette qui examinait ses membres pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

« Beaucoup mieux, » avoua-t-elle en se massant la nuque. « Pour ce qui est de l'Innocence de ton copain, ça ne devrait plus poser de problèmes. Mais le contact avec Curse était rude. Mon sang nettoie la paralysie petit à petit. »

Allen hocha donc lentement la tête, remarquant qu'elle semblait allait bien mieux que le jour où il l'avait emmené jusqu'ici. Ses pupilles dorés pétillaient déjà de malice contenue.

« Merci, Allen, » reprit-elle en tentant un regard vers lui. « Tu aurais pu partir en me laissant ici. »

« Et si Curse te trouvait là, tu n'aurais pas fait le poids, » répliqua Allen sous le coup de l'évidence.

Ne pouvant n'empêcher de sourire –sournoisement-, Road haussa les épaules, consciente que personne ne pouvait changer Allen et ses belles paroles. Il resterait toujours l'être généreux et altruiste qu'il était.

« Je dois aussi m'excuser, » reprit Allen plus sérieusement en détournant les yeux. « Par ma faute, tu as été grièvement blessée et-… »

« Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, » coupa directement Road en frappant son crâne à l'aide du plat de sa main. « C'est la faute de Curse. Il a détruit l'arme finale. Il nous a pris de court. »

Allen se frotta douloureusement le haut de sa tête frappée par la Noé et croisa son regard ennuyé qui seyait si bien à Road. Elle était catégorique, inutile de s'excuser encore une fois.

« Il ne reste plus aucun fragment ? » l'interrogea finalement Allen qui avait pourtant encore un petit espoir.

Mais elle secoua négativement la tête, ayant ouï par Wisely que les morceaux avaient disparu et qu'ils ne restaient même plus leurs poussières. Ils avaient tous fini comme l'éclat qu'avait gardé Allen.

Et là, les choses allaient donc au plus mal. Soit Kanda se ferait tuer par Curse ou le Central, soit Curse allait décimer le Central ainsi que les humains et les Noé. Dans les deux cas, Allen ne pouvait l'accepter.

Puis, Allen se leva et brisa enfin le silence pesant de la petite chambre.

« Nous sommes chez des personnes âgées. Des humains. Tu n'as pas intérêt à leur faire du mal, » glissa-t-il en se rappelant soudain que la Noé était pourtant une ennemie.

Mais Road leva les yeux au ciel et tira la couette pour sauter aisément sur le parquet grinçant, ignorant son accoutrement qui se révélait être un simple t-shirt blanc trop grand qui lui tombait au-dessus des genoux.

« C'est bien la dernière de mes envies… » dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux. « Surtout que je sens une si bonne odeur de nourriture ! »

Le parfum de nourriture bien préparée passait le pas de la porte et le ventre d'Allen gargouilla violemment, le faisait rire nerveusement. Ainsi, conscient d'avoir retrouvé la Road énergique et calculatrice, Allen descendit avec elle dans le salon pour la présenter aux hôtes joyeux, et la Noé resta sage comme une image, ne trahissant pas Allen sur ce point-là.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen avait quitté son matelas et s'était posé sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre pour observer la neige qui tombait éclairée par la lune entière dans le ciel dégagé. Il commençait à détester la neige. C'était source de mort tout autour de lui. La mort de Mana, la mort du chien Allen au cirque, l'apparition de Curse qui allait détruire Kanda.

Soudain, un bras chaud entoura ses épaules protégés par un simple t-shirt noir et l'odeur de Road s'empara de son odorat. La fillette prit place à ses côtés près de la fenêtre, son corps frêle contre celui d'Allen. Puis, la voix douce de la fillette résonna proche de son oreille.

« Allen… Oublie les sentiments que tu portes envers Kanda, et ouvre les yeux une seconde. »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais les mots de Road furent puissants et Allen sentit son cœur se serrer, essayant de se retourner voir son interlocutrice.

« Les… Les sentiments ? » dit-il le rouge aux joues.

« Chut… Chut… » fit-elle en passant sa main contre l'arrière du crâne du maudit pour que son front s'appuie contre elle, comme pour consoler un enfant.

Et dans cette étreinte chaude, Allen resta figé, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant.

« J'ai pour habitude de fouiller dans l'esprit de mes victimes quand je les envoie dans mes rêves, histoire d'avoir de la matière pour les _tourmenter_. J'ai vu tes pensées plus d'une fois Allen… »

Mais il ne bougea pas, n'ayant pas imaginé que Road puisse elle aussi être au courant des sentiments qu'il portait envers Kanda. Et pourtant, elle l'avait laissé aller en sachant qu'il pourrait faire une idiotie suite à son accroche envers lui. Elle l'avait laissé aller jusqu'au bout, et n'avait pas non plus tenté d'éliminer Kanda pour une quelconque jalousie.

Car rappelons-le, Road était attachée à Allen. Elle ne lui avait pas offert pour rien un baiser qui fut le premier d'Allen.

« Je ne sais pas si vos amis ont une réelle solution pour faire sortir Curse, mais il s'est bien trop accroché à Kanda et jamais il ne se fera approcher… » reprit-elle en caressant l'arrière du cuir chevelu de l'anglais tremblant.

La chaleur de Road était puissante et en l'espace d'un instant, il regretta qu'elle soit une Noé et en oublia ses viles actions envers ses camarades. La gorge serrée, il serra les dents pour empêcher la vérité douloureuse de le frapper de plein fouet.

« Il faut que tu penses qu'il s'agit de Curse et non de Kanda, ou sinon tu te feras tuer. »

Allen renifla, conscient de l'authenticité de ces mots. Sans Road, Curse l'aurait assassiné depuis longtemps et Kanda aurait sa mort sur la conscience.

« Un jour il sera trop tard et Curse aura pris entièrement possession du corps de son hôte. »

Puis, doucement, Allen intercepta les bras de la Noé pour se libérer de son étreinte et sous le regard attristé de Road, Allen se leva et récupéra la veste qui appartenait anciennement à Wisely. Il l'enfila en silence et Road se leva elle aussi, suivant son petit manège des yeux.

« Allen… Reste avec nous, » dit-elle dans un murmure, comprenant qu'Allen partait pour retrouver Kanda.

 _Nous_. Les Noé. Un clan qui appartenait à Neah qu'Allen essayait inlassablement de cloitrer au plus profond de son être.

« Je ne peux pas, » déclara Allen sans se retourner, enfilant par la suite ses chaussures. « Je dois réparer mon erreur, et puis je fais partie des Exorcistes et non des Noé. »

Road se doutait de sa réponse.

« Je ne vais pas te retenir, mais là tu dois te reposer, ton Innocence a été gravement touchée, et puis Kanda doit maintenant être parti loin tu ne le trouveras pas si facilement. Surtout que je pense que l'esprit de ton copain se bat pour s'éloigner de toi. »

Allen serra les poings, conscient que c'était peine perdue. Mais rester ici à rien faire le tuait de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Cependant, comme disait Road, Kanda pouvait être n'importe où maintenant.

Brusquement, l'expression de la Noé se figea, elle fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de lointain. Délicatement, elle plaça l'une de ses mains contre sa tête.

« Je perçois Wisely… Il me parle ! » dit-elle, paupières toujours closent.

Cela voulait donc peut-être dire que le pouvoir de la fillette allait mieux et Allen resta immobile face à elle.

« Oui je vais bien, Wisely. »

Elle semblait lui parler et Allen ne fut pas surpris. Ni même quand Road rouvrit les yeux pour claquer des doigts et faire apparaître une porte dorée qui fut ouverte sur un Noé qu'Allen commençait à très bien connaître.

La porte disparue derrière lui et le nouvel arrivant aux cheveux blancs dévisagea sa sœur adoptive, cherchant des yeux une blessure potentielle ou un mal dans lequel aurait été plongée la fillette.

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter, » avoua finalement Wisely en ignorant l'Exorciste.

« Tout va bien maintenant, » dit Road en secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu me disais juste avant ? Tu as détecté Curse ? »

Wisely lança un rapide regard vers Allen qui se raidit, soudain plein d'espoir. Le Noé arrivait à point nommé on dirait.

« Le combat a commencé. Curse et le Central sont tous à Quercamps. »

* * *

 _Tadam. Roulement de tambour. Les tambours de guerre !_

 _Je vous promets pleins de moments Yullen dans les chapitres qui arrivent. Nous nous approchons de la fin.  
_

 _Bon courage à tous pour ce début de semaine, "may the force be with you" 'u'_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Attiser la flamme**_


	12. Attiser la flamme

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Attiser la flamme**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Le combat a commencé. Curse et le Central sont tous à Quercamps. »_

Cette phase sortit de but en blanc glaça le sang du maudit. Le jour tant redouté était là. Et ni lui ni Road n'était opérationnel à cent pour cent.

Allen fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« En France ? Ils ont traversé la mer ?! » s'exclama-t-il, n'ayant pas pensé que Curse quitterait tout de suite le Royaume-Uni.

Bon, au moins, il s'éloignait du Q.G. de la Congrégation, mais les innocents périssaient en masse. Et si le Central avait débusqué Kanda, ça voulait dire que le temps était dorénavant compté.

« Les jumeaux se sont fait attraper par surprise, je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore en vie, et un Maréchal a pris très cher, » reprit Wisely qui détaillait rapidement la situation sans quitter le blandinet des yeux.

« Un Maréchal… ? » répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, je n'ai vu que de loin. Il portait un masque. »

Winters Sokaro avait donc accepté la traque de Kanda, et Allen n'en fut même pas surpris et honteusement, était heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas été capable de mener à bien sa mission.

« Curse a beaucoup tué et il consume rapidement le corps de son hôte… » reprit le Noé en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Road, souhaitant lui lancer un fort message subliminal.

La fillette quant à elle ne lâcha pas des yeux l'Exorciste, le conseillant du regard de ne pas faire une autre idiotie, mais Allen n'en prit pas compte. La bataille finale avait commencé et il ne se défilerait pas. Tous ses amis comptaient sur lui dorénavant.

« Je dois y aller. Le Central se fera entièrement décimé ou Kanda tué… Dans les deux cas, Curse va gagner. »

Mais à peine eut-il dit ses mots que la porte de la chambre chaleureuse s'ouvrit sur les deux septuagénaires intrigués par tout ce bruit et Wisely se retourna vers eux, incrédule. Que faisait Road chez des humains ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste qui pourrait être offensif envers les deux humains, Allen se jeta presque contre le Noé tout en tapotant nerveusement son épaule.

« C'est… C'est mon frère ! Regardez ! Ses cheveux ! Ahah, blancs tous les deux ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Allen tira l'une de ses mèches de cheveux contre celles du Noé qui tentait de s'extirper des mains du plus jeune. Les deux vieilles personnes détaillèrent étrangement des yeux l'inconnu présent dans la chambre et Allen agrippa le col de Wisely pour pouvoir lui dire quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tu les tues, je t' _assassines_ … » murmura sombrement le maudit.

Wisely lança un regard outré vers Road qui secoua lentement la tête pour l'empêcher d'aller à l'encontre des paroles d'Allen et le Noé aux cheveux blancs capitula.

Malgré la grande différence qui résidait chez la couleur de leur peau respective, leurs hôtes n'en dirent pas plus et saluèrent un Wisely un peu hésitant. Mais à quoi ils jouaient là ? C'était des Noé, et être hébergé par des humains était on ne peut plus dégradant, non ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Quand nous allons l'intercepter, il ne faudra pas perdre de temps, Inspecteur Link ! » s'exclama Luberier à l'adresse de son subordonné.

Link hocha la tête de façon entendue, cherchant des yeux une quelconque menace. La ville française était attaquée par un seul ennemi qui était Curse, visiblement ayant pris la place de Kanda, et nombre de traqueurs avaient péri. De plus, le Maréchal Sokaro avait disparu depuis quelques minutes et ne semblait donner plus aucun signe de vie tout comme deux Noé qui avaient tenté d'achever Curse.

Et Curse quant à lui devait évaluer la situation, caché quelque part.

Les membres du Central encapuchonné de rouge faisaient rempart entre Luberier et le champ de bataille, mais Link savait intérieurement qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose. Il en venait même à être inquiet pour Allen qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Est-ce que Curse l'avait tué ?

La fumée et la tempête de neige faisaient rage, et brouillait leur champ visuel. Les civils étaient soit morts soit évacués précipitamment. Être à la recherche de Curse dans cet endroit dévasté courait à leur désavantage. Il pouvait être n'importe où.

Mais Luberier avait une idée bien précise. Éliminer Kanda, mais aussi faire venir Allen ici et le capturer avec Curse. Le Diable et le Quatorzième leur seraient alors d'un grand secours contre les Noé.

Et comme l'avait espéré l'inspecteur général du Central, le garçon aux cheveux blancs finit par se montrer et les yeux d'Howard Link s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

L'Arche des Noé avait été ouverte et planait derrière le toit central, arborant le chiffre 53 au milieu d'une des formes immatérielles géométriques. Allen était debout en première ligne avec Timcanpy, observant le petit groupe du Central en contrebas, Innocence activée, alors que deux Noé se trouvaient derrière lui.

Une fillette en jupe courte et aux cheveux en bataille ainsi qu'un Noé aux mèches blanches que reconnu Luberier comme étant celui à avoir réveillé Alma.

« Walker… » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Link sans le lâcher du regard.

Se montrer ici avec deux Noé à ses côtés n'allait pas aller en la faveur du maudit, mais le blond savait pertinemment qu'Allen se fichait bien de son statut envers Luberier désormais.

« Luberier ! » appela Allen sans apposer d'autres formulations de politesse à son égard.

Le maudit sauta du toit pour être à la hauteur du comité d'accueil, et les hommes en rouge croisèrent leurs mains devant eux prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque proféré par l'Exorciste en fuite. Mais Link positionné à quelques mètres de son protégé resta figé, sachant qu'il ne leur ferait pas de mal dans l'immédiat.

Les deux Noé quant à eux restèrent éloignés non sans rester sur la défensive, perchés sur le toit devant l'Arche toujours ouverte.

« Une fois Curse libéré, il vous abattra ! Il a trop tué et il est maintenant trop puissant ! »

Allen disait cela en gardant un minimum de distance de sécurité entre lui et le Central lui-même, se sachant recherché, et ne prit même pas le temps d'examiner les environs en ruine. Wisely avait bien raison, une bataille avait fait rage ici et il semblait ne rester plus que Luberier et quelques-uns de ses hommes avec Link. Néanmoins, Allen savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avec que Curse ne se montre pour éliminer cette organisation gênante pour lui, et nul doute que sa puissance s'était accrue.

« C'est ce que les Noé t'ont dit, n'est ce pas ? » s'exclama Luberier en pointant du doigt le maudit à quelques mètres de lui. « Allen Walker vous êtes vous aussi en état d'arrestation, pour trahison et Yû Kanda doit être mis hors d'état de nuire dans les plus brefs délais ! »

Hors d'état de nuire qui se résumait à dire qu'il allait mourir afin de capturer Curse.

Deux hommes en rouge sautèrent sur les toits adjacents pour cerner Allen alors que Wisely et Road se préparaient à surenchérir. Link sortit ses lames édentées provenant des manches de son manteau beige, mais nul ne sut vraiment pour qui elles étaient destinées.

« Ce que vous faites est perdu d'avance ! » renchérit Allen s'en se formaliser des ordres du supérieur. « Vous attisez la colère de Curse ! »

« Nous avons de quoi le calmer, » lui assura pourtant Luberier qui souhaitait utiliser le pouvoir de Link laissé par Zu Mei Chan.

« Laisse, Allen. Ils ne changeront pas d'avis, » fit Road en lançant un regard mauvais à l'inspecteur protégé.

« Enfermez les tous les trois ! » ordonna l'homme à la moustache d'un ton sans appel.

Les deux hommes en hauteur firent apparaître des chaines brillantes et épaisses à travers les manches rouges de leur cape voletante alors que ceux autour de l'Inspecteur dévoilaient des morceaux de parchemins quelconques contre leurs paumes de mains dévoilées. Allen ne se souvint que trop bien de ces techniques pour paralyser les Innocences, ce dont il avait été contraint lorsque Cross Marian lui avait tout dévoilé sur le Quatorzième.

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse bouger, que ça soit le Central, les Noé ou bien le seul Exorciste présent, une silhouette noire fendit l'air.

« Il est là ! » cria Luberier en montrant du bout de son index la forme humaine qui semblait arriver des airs.

Allen eut simplement le temps de lever les yeux pour croiser le regard injecté de sang appartenant à Yû Kanda mais qui n'était plus réellement le sien. De son bras gauche, il para Mugen et son corps fut projeté en arrière par une force titanesque et nouvelle qui devait être tout droit sorti des facultés destructrices du Diable.

Ainsi, lui et Curse s'écrasèrent dans un bâtiment déjà en ruine à une centaine de mètres du Central et des Noé.

« Allen ! » appela Road qui fut abasourdie par la vitesse de ce Curse qu'elle n'avait pas pressentie.

Mais au moment où Link et les hommes en rouge allaient accourir vers Curse et Allen, des ombres matérielles prirent forme à leurs pieds et s'élevèrent à leur hauteur. Link se protégea à l'aide de sa lame lorsqu'une des ombres aux dents aiguisées et aux cornes prononcées se jeta sur lui et l'un des hommes du Central fut pourfendu de fils noirs provenant de ces créatures à peine apparues.

L'homme tomba sur le sol en hurlant de douleur alors qu'une multitude d'autres lignes filiforme et sombre vinrent l'écarteler de toutes parts.

« Il a commencé la composition de son armée… ! » comprit Wisely en observant les dix ombres entourer le Central.

Road utilisa son pouvoir pour planer, elle et Wisely, afin de ne pas se faire toucher par les ombres clouées au sol, et chercha Allen du regard.

« Où est-il ? » s'alarma-t-elle en attrapant vivement le bras de Wisely occupé à chercher une solution pour ne pas se faire attraper par l'armée du Diable.

Link aussi chercha des yeux Allen, mais fut rapidement coupé par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle ombre à la tête d'un diable emblématique juste dans son dos. Tout en espérant qu'Allen puisse se défendre face à Curse, le blond attaqua cette créature étrangère tout comme les Noé visiblement au courant de la situation dramatique dans laquelle ils étaient désormais plongés. Visiblement, au toucher de ces ombres, les forces leur étaient vidées.

Luberier criait ses ordres et les traqueurs restants firent rempart puis l'inspecteur appela pour des renforts.

La situation était désavantageuse.

De son côté, Allen avait reculé loin une fois hors de la portée de Curse après le coup puissant afin de ne pas se faire toucher par sa paume de main, ou sinon, son Innocence serait de nouveau paralysée. Le bâtiment s'effondrait autour d'eux, mais aucun des deux n'en prit compte.

« Neah, cette fois-ci je t'aurais ! » hurla la voix de Kanda en jetant Mugen à terre.

Allen essuya un fin filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et se prépara à une autre attaque tout en essayant de médiatiser le conflit.

« Neah D. Campbell et Allen Walker. Une pierre deux coups ! » s'extasia Curse en écartant ses bras, poings serrés.

« Kanda arrête, _ils_ vont te tuer ! Reprends-toi ! »

Allen ne savait que faire. Il lui semblait que la rage de Curse avait pris entière possession de Kanda et que rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Il espérait que les paroles de Road un peu plus tôt ne soient pas véridiques et qu'il y avait toujours un chemin de retour quelque part pour Kanda. Que son ami était toujours présent.

« En effet, _Kanda_ va mourir. Par moi ou le Central, » renchérit Curse en arquant un sourcil sournoisement, arborant un sourire qui était loin de ceux appartenant à Kanda. « Mais je crois plutôt que ça sera par moi, une fois que vous tous, Exorcistes et Noé auraient trépassé ! »

Les poings serrés de Curse brillèrent d'une lueur sombre, semblable à celles des ombres anciennement apparues sur la place centrale. Allen quant à lui opta pour son épée sainte, espérant que cette dernière pourrait tout de même ralentir Curse ou bien le paralyser pendant un temps. Et ce temps, il s'en servirait pour faire tout ce qu'il y avait en son pouvoir afin de réveiller un tant soit peu le réel Kanda.

Profitant du fait que Curse ait délaissé Mugen à même le parquet criblé de trous, Allen s'élança vers lui prêt à le pourfendre de la lame d'Exorciste.

La suite fut bien trop facile. Curse ne bougea pas, comme offrant son corps à Allen, et l'épée du Clown transperça aisément sa poitrine. Allen maintint plus fermement le manche tout en scrutant le visage au rictus moqueur appartenant à son ami tout en recherchant la moindre parcelle de douleur en lui.

Mais les pupilles entourées de rouges ne défaillirent pas et le sourire malsain resta encré sur sa figure lisse. Aucune trace de contraction, conséquence plausible à la douleur ou à une gêne. Pas de cri. Pas de tremblement.

Seulement un rire. Un rire long qui fit frissonner l'Exorciste figé face à Curse, lame toujours imprégnée profondément dans son corps.

« Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit, Neah ? Cette épée n'est pas assez puissante pour un être tel que moi. »

 _Non !_

Mais trop tard, Curse desserra l'un de ses poings et passa ses doigts crépitants de lueurs noires et rouges contre la lame d'Allen qui le transperçait. L'effet fut immédiat. Tel un coup puissant asséné en plein dans les côtes, les poumons de l'anglais se vidèrent d'air alors que la lame disparue sans avertissement et que son bras gauche reprenait forme normale.

Une douleur terrible tirailla son bras, aussi prenante que la fois où Tyki Mikk avait détruit son Innocence avant de l'abattre dans la forêt de bambou en Chine et sa vision se flouta d'une brume irréelle.

Il essaya de reculer en tirant sur ses muscles tout aussi douloureux les uns que les autres mais la seconde main flamboyante de son ennemi l'empoigna par le col de sa veste et le plaqua violemment contre les vestiges d'un mur derrière lui.

Lâchant un cri de douleur, Allen sentit une coulée de sang dévaler son menton pour couler à ses pieds.

« Walker ! »

La voix de Link lui parvenait en écho dans ses oreilles si bien qu'il pensa rêver. Mais il fut incapable de pivoter sa tête afin de croiser le regard terrorisé de son ami aux cheveux blonds qui venait de pénétrer dans la maison dévastée.

« Allen ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Road et cette dernière semblait être en hauteur suite à l'intonation qui était portée vers le toit du bâtiment. Mais Allen ne pouvait détacher son regard vitreux de celui de Curse qui le maintenait fermement contre le mur. Ses omoplates lui envoyaient des signaux douloureux alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Le poing serré de Curse s'éleva, brillant d'une lueur aveuglante. Ses amis étaient bien trop loin pour stopper cette attaque foudroyante qu'Allen voyait pourtant au parfait ralenti.

Cependant, la vision floutée du maudit lui permettait de percevoir le visage neutre et bougon de Kanda. Rêvait-il ? Allait-il disparaître ? Lui et Kanda ?

Derrière les pupilles rougies de Curse, Allen aurait juré voir le regard épineux mais aussi profondément intense de Yû Kanda.

Non, Kanda était toujours quelque part, et si Allen ne faisait rien, ça sera ensuite le tour de Link, puis de Road. Et ensuite il irait quérir les autres Exorcistes et ça sera la fin définitive des humains sur la planète.

Récoltant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, Allen ferma les yeux avec force et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, juste avant que le poing meurtrier ne vienne écraser son crâne.

Sa voix résonna longuement tout autour de lui. Elle déchira sa gorge, s'échappa de ses lèvres et retentit ardemment sans perdre l'intonation enrouée et cassée.

« JE T'AIME, KANDA ! »

Le poing puissant s'encastra avec violence même près de l'oreille d'Allen et le souffle érafla son tympan gauche. Mâchoire compressée, tête baissée, yeux clos à leur maximum, Allen Walker resta le souffle coupé, n'osant bouger.

Il n'entendait plus que le battement instable de son propre cœur alors que les gravats de pierres eurent cessée de tomber.

Les ombres de Curse se dématérialisèrent et celle qui avait suivi Link jusqu'ici s'effrita avant même d'avoir pu toucher le blond trop absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Quoi… ? »

La voix de Kanda fit écho elle aussi derrière la phrase lâchée soudainement par le maudit. De ce fait, Allen tenta un regard hésitant vers celui qui le maintenait toujours par le col.

Les pupilles habituellement sombres de Kanda étaient tâchés d'un rouge ancien et celles-ci frémissant doucement, dévoilant toute la stupéfaction et son trouble. C'était logique, cette déclaration sortie du contexte en aurait surpris plus d'un, mais dans la situation actuelle, ceci ne pouvait que présager du bon. Kanda venait de se réveiller.

« Kanda… » commença Allen entre deux souffles rauques, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Oui, le regard qui le dévisageait partagé entre effarement et terreur était bien celui du japonais, et Allen se rendait petit à petit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer tout haut. Mais avant qu'un des deux ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit où même bouger –car Allen était toujours plaqué douloureusement contre le mur- des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre derrière eux.

Road perché sur le toit ouvert et détruit aperçu du coin des yeux le Central arriver avec Luberier derrière ainsi que d'autres hommes en rouge arrivés en renfort –peut-être des troisièmes générations ou nouvelles armes du Pape, qui sait-.

« Wisely, envoie les tous les deux dans un espace parallèle ! Vite ! » s'exclama la Noé en faisant volte-face vers son frère adoptif.

Wisely détacha son regard de la scène et lui lança un regard dérouté.

« Curse va revenir ! Mais Allen semble avoir trouvé quelque chose ! Nous ne ferons tous qu'aggraver plus la situation ! »

Le Central arrivait et Link s'approchait déjà des deux hommes haletant au milieu des décombres qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Cet amour peut irradier le corps de Kanda et faire sortir Curse ! » s'exclama à nouveau Road tout en agrippant la manche du Noé pour le faire entendre raison. « Regarde ce qu'il s'est déjà produit ! »

La fillette avait raison et Wisely comprit où elle voulait en venir. Ainsi, tendant sa paume ouverte vers les deux Exorcistes, il ferma les yeux et concentra le pouvoir de son œil et du Noé au fond de lui.

« Le vrai Kanda se débat. Allen Walker le réveille… » murmura Road avec espoir alors que les deux silhouettes familières disparaissaient avant que quiconque ne puissent les approcher.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La poigne lâcha son col et Allen tomba en arrière, atterrissant sur les fesses. Kanda resta debout tout en fixant sa main tremblante de ses yeux terrorisés, comme réveillé d'une longue léthargie.

Déglutissant, Allen essaya de stabiliser son souffle et balaya l'endroit de ses pupilles erratiques.

Allen reconnaissait cette chambre. Il s'agissait de la sienne. Celle qu'il avait dans le premier Q.G. en Scandinavie avant qu'il ne migre une fois que Komulin n'eût détruit celle-ci. Le tableau du lutin étrange était toujours accroché au mur et la pièce était impeccablement rangée.

Au moment où il reporta son regard vers Kanda, Allen comprit qu'il était dans un de ses propres souvenirs, envoyé là-bas par Wisely, tout comme la fois où le Noé les avaient envoyé dans les souvenirs du Japonais et d'Alma.

« Qu-… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… Pousse de soja ? » finit par dire Kanda en abaissant sa main pour dévisager l'Exorciste toujours à même le sol de sa propre chambre.

« C'est _Allen_. »

Allen sentait ses joues chauffer. Il s'était déclaré tout haut et les voilà tous les deux face à la vérité. Comment allait réagir Kanda ? Au moins, jusqu'ici, ça avait plutôt bien marché.

« J'ai-… J'ai trop tué… ! » reprit Kanda qui semblait revivre tous les souvenirs du Diable durant le massacre, plaquant une main contre son crâne douloureux.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as du sang sur les mains, mais ce Curse ! » répliqua vivement Allen en se relevant précipitamment.

Mais ce geste vif fut de trop pour son corps encore engourdi et Allen sentit sa tête tourner. Lui aussi plaça sa paume contre son front brûlant et tenta de récupérer.

« Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait ! » s'énerva soudain le Japonais en montrant d'un geste rapide de la main le corps ankylosé d'un Allen qui peinait à rester debout. « Il revient avec toujours plus de puissance ! »

« On a réussi à le faire jouer en arrière-plan, Kanda, » riposta Allen les yeux clos pour faire passer la soudaine nausée qui le prenait, main toujours contre sa tête. « Tout n'est pas perdu. »

Soudain il sentit une main se placer sans douceur contre son épaule pour le tirer en avant et Allen fut contraint de lever les yeux vers un Kanda irrité mais aussi angoissé. Les doigts du japonais se firent douloureux contre l'épaule d'Allen, mais ce dernier ne fit rien et plongea son regard intense dans celui de son ainé.

« Ces mots… Pourquoi les as-tu dits ? » demanda soudain le kendoka avec un sérieux profond et déconcerté par ce qu'il avait entendu.

Allen sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'il eut l'impression d'être fouillé du regard par son interlocuteur. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, mais son cœur s'agita et il rougit violemment.

« Je-… Euh… ! Eh bien… ! »

À vrai dire, aujourd'hui Allen aurait voulu se terrer bien loin. Il n'arrivait pas à lire dans le regard vif d'un Kanda enfin réanimé et à ce moment-là, il lui faisait presque peur. Mais contre toute attente, il se mit à rire jaune, se frottant nerveusement le cuir chevelu.

« Parle, Walker ! » s'irrita vivement Kanda surement imprégné de la colère à nouveau naissante de Curse qui reviendrait bientôt.

Pétrifié par ses propres sentiments et l'attitude de Kanda envers lui, Allen resta un instant sans répondre, la bouche entrouverte, le cœur battant à la chamade. Cependant l'esprit d'Allen dériva vers des pensées plus lointaines et il eut du mal à se concentrer pleinement sur le visage du plus âgé.

Soudainement, Allen Walker agrippa de ses deux mains le col ensanglanté de la veste uniforme que Kanda portait et le scruta d'un regard étrangement reculé. Un regard que semblait reconnaître Kanda qui n'osa bouger suite au geste vif de son ami.

Puis, la voix inhabituellement monotone et sérieuse du maudit se fit entendre dans la petite chambre de l'ancien Q.G.

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

Dire que Kanda était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il aurait été aussi rétrogradant d'avouer qu'il avait même failli s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

Ainsi, Kanda resta un moment figé, les yeux arrondis comme jamais, fixant le plus jeune avec incrédulité immense. Pourtant Allen ne parut pas défaillir et garda son regard rivé dans les pupilles sombres de son homologue masculin, serrant plus fermement les pans de son col.

Ceci allait de pair avec les paroles insensées que lui avait dites Allen pour le sortir de sa transe et le délivrer temporairement du Diable lui-même. Était-ce ça le plan d'Allen ? Lui faire ressentir un plaisir immense et assouvir des désirs honteusement cachés afin de le libérer de Curse ?

C'était ridicule.

« On est deux gars… T'sais même pas comment on fait, » finit par dire Kanda par automatisme sans lâcher les pupilles brillantes d'Allen.

« J'ai déjà entendu plus d'une centaine de blagues vaseuses de Cross sur les relations intimes entre même sexe. »

Son regard tirait vers le doré et le cœur de Kanda rata un battement alors que son sang se glaça. Jamais Allen n'aurait dit des choses pareilles avec autant de constance et si peu de pudeur. Et même, ce n'était pas son genre du tout.

D'ailleurs, Allen n'appelait jamais son maître par son nom.

Et ce regard, Kanda avait fini par le reconnaître. Ainsi, il repoussa vivement Allen en arrière et fronça les sourcils sous la colère naissante.

« À qui est-ce que je parle, là ? Allen ou le Quatorzième ? » cingla-t-il en le foudroyant d'un regard mauvais.

« Je préfère _Neah_. »

* * *

 _Neah entre dans le game !_

 _LaviYuu3397_ _: T'inquiète pas j'ai d'autres idées de fic ;)_

 _Bon week-end à tous !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Allen, Neah et Curse**_


	13. Allen, Neah et Curse

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 12  
 **Allen, Neah et Curse**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« À qui est-ce que je parle, là ? Allen ou le Quatorzième_ _? » cingla-t-il en le foudroyant d'un regard mauvais._

 _« Je préfère_ Neah _. »_

Et Allen –ou plutôt Neah désormais- recula d'un pas et joignit les mains derrière son dos, lui offrant un petit sourire amusé alors que ses yeux mi-clos reflétaient maintenant une couleur ocre d'un soleil qui semblait briller de mille feux.

Kanda avait de très mauvais souvenirs concernant le 14ème Noé, ayant eu un mal fou, lui, Johnny et Link, à le faire reculer de l'esprit d'Allen pour que le maudit puisse récupérer son corps. Et voilà qu'il se pointait à nouveau, la bouche en cœur.

« Tss… ! »

Kanda regrettait de ne pas avoir Mugen avec lui, rien que pour menacer le Noé et récupérer les vestiges d'Allen qu'il espérait encore présent quelque part.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas là pour longtemps, » reprit soudain Neah en haussant les épaules. « Ce petit saligaud de Howard et ton copain ont bien réussi à me sceller pour un temps… »

S'il disait vrai, voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle, mais Kanda ne baissa pas sa garde tout en contenant l'éclat de Curse au plus profond de son être.

Il avait besoin d' _Allen_ , et non pas de ce Noé. Allen avait réussi plus d'une fois à le tirer de l'emprise du Diable et il espérait intérieurement qu'il avait une idée précise pour le sortir de là.

De plus, les mots qu'il avait dits en se déclarant avant de se faire frôler la mort restaient gravés dans sa mémoire et résonnaient depuis leur arrivée ici. Et ces mots étaient provenus du réel Allen Walker. Kanda ne le dirait jamais, mais s'accrochait péniblement à cette phrase puissante pour ne pas se faire avaler à nouveau par le Diable devenu énergie dévastatrice.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! » largua durement le Japonais qui serra les poings, ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec le Quatorzième.

« Si tu couches avec Allen, Curse sera ravagé par son Innocence et l'amour que tu ressentiras en prenant ton compagnon. »

Le Noé avait dit cela tout en souriant sans pour autant lui offrir un ton plaisantin ce qui rendait la situation finalement presque dramatique. C'était ahurissant, c'était cru, et Kanda resta pourtant de marbre, le poult palpitant et le regard rivé vers un Allen aux yeux dorés.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, » lâcha soudain Kanda pourtant sans lier intonation et mots.

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Tu veux me faire croire ça… ? »

Neah fit un pas en avant et Kanda hésita à reculer mais se tint droit, présentant un regard glaçant à son opposant. Hors de question de défaillir face à un Noé.

« Souviens-toi lorsqu'Allen a avoué haut et fort ses sentiments pour toi ? » expliqua Neah en levant son index comme pour répéter une leçon devant le maître d'école. « Tout comme dans cette cabane, quand il t'a pris dans ses bras. Ça a calmé ton cœur. »

« L'Innocence et l'amour. Tu sors ça d'un Shakespeare, putain ? » s'exclama Kanda en l'empoignant à nouveau par le col, soulevant presque tout son corps.

« Revois tes classiques. Je doute que tu trouves ce genre de chose chez lui, » répondit-il simplement en voilant son regard, maintenant sur la pointe des pieds.

Le sourire de Neah disparu, lassé par la défensive persistante de Kanda. Alors qu'il venait l'aider, voilà qu'il se refermait et refusait toute assistance. C'était donc ça de jouer dans le camp des gentils ?

« Suffit de nier, Yû, » reprit Neah en plaçant sa main gauche contre le poignet de Kanda qui le maintenait avec emprise. « Fais-moi l'amour et voit Curse s'échapper de ton corps. »

« Conneries ! C'est du pur délire ! Espèce de profiteur ! » enragea le Japonais qui faisait tout pour ne pas frapper le Noé au visage car Allen ressentirait pleinement la douleur un fois réveillé.

« Je suis plus attiré par la gent féminine contrairement à mon hôte, vois-tu. Et je crois bien que la première fois, ça fait toujours un peu mal. Donc non, loin de moi l'envie d'être aux premières loges. »

Et le rire mi-moqueur, mi-nerveux du Noé acheva Kanda qui le poussa brutalement en arrière. Le Noé se réceptionna douloureusement sur le dos et rit à nouveau, cette fois-ci d'hilarité. Mais au moment où le kendoka allait de nouveau l'insulter de tous les noms, le Noé reprit d'une voix moins fluette, toujours dos au sol, fixant le plafond d'un air songeur.

« Réfléchis. À chaque fois que tu as ressenti les émotions d'Allen, ça t'a percuté et aidé à te débattre de ce Curse car tu _vivais_. Tu ressens des choses profondes pour lui. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. »

« Je vais vraiment t'en coller une ! » le menaça Kanda de son poing fermé.

Son cœur s'agitait. Curse hurlait. Ce n'était pas bon. Et Neah sembla s'en rendre compte, ainsi il se leva élégamment et se planta devant un Kanda à deux doigts d'exploser, puis plaça la paume de sa main contre le torse du plus âgé, proche de son cœur rapide.

« Aller, fais-le, monsieur le samouraï, » dit-il en fixant le dos de sa main déposé contre le torse de son interlocuteur. « Le temps presse. »

« Non, c'est un péché. »

Intrigué par les dires durs et tranchants de Kanda, Neah leva les yeux vers lui et vit une lueur de colère pure briller dans les pupilles aux veines rougeâtres du plus âgé.

« Oh, et toi tu veux me faire croire que tu te soucis de Dieu ? » minauda-t-il en approchant son visage du sien, sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Le souffle du Noé se faisait ressentir contre le visage de Kanda qui resta pourtant muré derrière un masque métaphorique de neutralité sans pareille.

« Il est la seule personne capable de te faire sortir de ce pétrin, » compléta Neah en soufflant doucement sur le visage de son ainé. « La seule personne qui à ce jour te fasse ressentir ce que tu as ressenti avec Alma. »

« Ne parle pas de-… ! »

Mais il fut coupé court par les lèvres de Neah appartenant pourtant à Allen qui se plaquaient sans avertissement contre les siennes. Bien que ce ne fût qu'une simple pression –Neah préférant laisser à son hôte l'épisode de la passion- Kanda se raidit contre lui et le repoussa à nouveau en arrière.

« La seule personne avec qui je coucherai, ce ne sera certainement pas avec un putain de Noé ! » s'exclama Kanda en essuyant rageusement ses lèvres d'un revers de la main.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu le ferais de ton propre gré avec Allen ? » s'enquit sournoisement Neah en se tenant désormais à distance raisonnable de lui.

« Dégage, tu m'entends. C'est pas ton putain de corps. »

« Désolé si j'ai eu besoin d'utiliser son corps, mais sinon vous y serez encore ! »

Mais Kanda lui offrit un regard acerbe et Neah soupira longuement. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« Bon ben si ça te fait tripper, tu n'as qu'à couper Allen en deux et mutiler ses restes, peut-être que ça apportera assez d'amour et de plaisir à ton corps pour infecter Curse. »

Et suite à ses dires, Neah s'assit en tailleurs sur le lit d'Allen alors que Kanda le menaçait du regard de ne pas en rajouter plus, puis il ferma les yeux afin de laisser place à son hôte. Et une fois cédé, le corps d'Allen tomba en arrière, yeux clos et son crâne percuta violemment le mur derrière le lit.

Un cri aigu se fit entendre et les yeux gris d'Allen s'ouvrirent aussitôt alors que ses mains frottèrent douloureusement l'arrière de son crâne endolori, là où germait déjà une belle bosse.

Mais Kanda resta tout de même sur ses gardes, redoutant une supercherie de la part de Neah. Cependant lorsque le regard incrédule d'un Allen perdu se planta dans les yeux de Kanda, ce dernier comprit qu'il s'agissait pleinement d'Allen. Seul lui et Link arrivait à faire la différence entre le Noé et l'Exorciste.

« Ton pote le Quatorzième. Il m'a parlé, » dit soudain le japonais en plissant les yeux.

« Hein… ? »

Allen lâcha son crâne et balaya la pièce du regard. Il se souvint soudain avoir été envoyé là par Wisely juste après… Juste après avoir déclaré sa flamme haut et fort à Kanda, devant Link et deux des Noé. Sublime. Bien joué.

Il baissa la tête honteusement, comprenant petit à petit ce qui venait se produire. Il ressentait la même sensation qu'en Angleterre ou lorsqu'il se réveillait après que Neah avait pris possession de son corps. Comme s'il redécouvrait doucement les sensations du toucher, de la vue, de l'ouï de l'odorat et du goût. Comme un nouveau-né, foulant pour la première fois la terre.

« Neah… ? » reprit Allen en détournant les yeux, toujours en tailleur sur le lit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là… ? Pourquoi m'a-t'il laissé la place alors ? »

« Il est encore enchainé au fond. Ce n'était que temporaire. »

Puis, Timcanpy sortit de sa cachette qui avait été jusque-là l'arrière du pied du lit et se positionna sur le matelas près d'Allen et le maudit sembla heureux de le revoir lui aussi sain et sauf.

« Il m'a demandé de coucher avec toi, » annonça Kanda de but en blanc.

Suite au sursaut brusque d'Allen, le golem fut presque éjecté par la jambe de son maître et vola derrière le kendoka, ayant été pris par surprise. Les yeux d'Allen étaient arrondis à leur maximum et son visage aussi cramoisi qu'une tomate bien mûre. Il se moquait de lui, hein ? C'était une vilaine blague.

« Demande à ton golem de te montrer la conversation. Je suis sûr qu'il a tout enregistré… » marmonna Kanda en repoussant Tim' sur le côté à l'aide de sa paume.

Comme mortifié, Timcanpy vola de façon plus intermittente et Allen finit par intercepter le petit corps doré et rond de son ami entre des deux mains.

« Montre-moi tout, Tim' ! » lui ordonna-t-il avec vigueur, le rouge aux joues.

Loin de Kanda l'envie de lui raconter les détails de cette conversation, l'enregistrement furtif du golem qui suivait tout pourrait tout expliquer à Allen et lui prouver que c'était Neah et pas lui qui avait eu cette idée grotesque.

La bouche de Tim' s'ouvrit et Allen fut témoin de toute la scène. Les paroles de Neah, l'effarement de Kanda, le baiser d'une seule petite seconde entre eux –si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser, hein- et la fameuse proposition du Noé.

À la fin de la transcription, Allen plongea honteusement son visage brûlant entre ses paumes tremblantes, n'ayant jamais imaginé que les choses se seraient déroulées de cette manière, surtout entre lui et Kanda. Certes, il avait déjà rêvé parfois de partager son lit avec Kanda, mais là, ça sortait du réel !

Et en plus de tout ça, ce satané Neah lui avait volé son tout premier baiser avec Kanda !

Puis, le golem se percha sur le crâne d'Allen tout en tapotant le front de ce dernier à l'aide de sa toute petite main afin de le faire réagir et redescendre sur terre. Ainsi, il finit par quitter ses paumes et jeta un regard hésitant vers un Kanda aux sourcils froncés qui semblait apposer une distance de sécurité raisonnable entre eux.

« Et… Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé… ? » tenta Allen qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réelle nature des sentiments de Kanda envers lui.

Mais le Japonais semblait lui aussi incertain et détourna finalement les yeux.

« Je-… »

Mais jamais il ne put finir le début de sa phrase qui aurait été pourtant lourde de sens, Allen en aurait mis sa tête à couper. Car tout autour d'eux, la chambre d'Allen Walker se brisait, pièce par pièce, comme un vase que l'on détruisait. Kanda recula d'un pas, observant la salle avec effroi.

 _Non, pas maintenant !_ pensa le kendoka avec aigreur, sentant Curse prendre le dessus.

Mais avant qu'Allen ne puisse se lever, toute la pièce se brisa en morceaux et ils se sentirent tomber longtemps, attirés par la gravité. S'attendant à un choc prodigieux à la fin de leur chute, Allen ferma les yeux et serra les dents pour se protéger partiellement de la douleur. Cependant, rien de ce qu'il pensait advenir ne vint et Allen sentit contre son corps les dalles fraiches d'une ville quelconque.

Ça sentait la fumée à plein nez, mais aussi le sang et la neige souillée. Allen se redressa tant bien que mal et remarqua avec horreur qu'il se trouvait à nouveau au milieu de cette ville française qui était le siège de la bataille finale. Pourquoi le sort de Wisely avait-il été annulé ?

Kanda était près de lui, un genou à terre, paume plaquée contre son visage tout en contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ce Curse au fond de lui.

« Fui, Walker ! » s'exclama soudain Kanda entre deux souffles alors qu'il poussait Allen sur le côté pour ensuite sauter en hauteur sur l'un des toits afin de s'éloigner.

Allen voulut l'appeler mais une voix derrière lui le coupa net.

« Curse est là ! » s'écria l'un des hommes en rouge. « Apposez les modules d'isolement ! »

Le maudit recula lui aussi, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il vit du coin des yeux que l'Arche du Comte était toujours là, et que des hommes du Central se battaient dans le lointain contre deux Noé. Il reconnut rapidement Lulu Bell et l'autre lui était encore inconnu jusque-là.

Puis, il chercha rapidement des yeux Link, Road ou Wisely. Et il ne fut pas long à distinguer les deux Noé qui l'avaient accompagnés jusqu'ici.

Road Kamelot, surement affaiblie dernièrement par Curse, était à même le sol, sur le ventre, le visage tiré dans la douleur, anciennement protégé d'un coup mortel par Wisely. Ce dernier était un peu plus loin entre les décombres d'un vieux puits, inconscient et au crâne en sang. Voilà pourquoi son pouvoir avait été brisé.

« Bon sang… ! » jura Allen en serrant les dents.

Le Central avait tout fait foiré. Maintenant, le rire de Curse enfin libéré se faisait entendre, et ce dernier écrasa le crâne d'un traqueur sur son passage contre l'un des murs à l'aide de son poing ardent.

Suite au cri du traqueur, Allen se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir leur ennemi repousser un homme en rouge qui essayait de l'enfermer à l'aide de chaines en argent pour ensuite se précipiter vers Allen dans la ferme intention d'en finir avec lui.

Allen invoqua son Innocence sans attendre et d'un geste vif du bras, plaça sa cape blanche entre son corps et celui de son opposant pour ne pas entrer en contact direct avec lui. Le choc fut tel qu'il fut propulsé en arrière.

Le corps d'Allen rencontra le mur d'une bâtisse qui s'effondra avec lui. Mais avant que Curse ne l'ait atteint pour en finir, le maudit s'extirpa des décombres et sauta un peu plus loin.

Les bottes de Curse dérapèrent sur le sang visqueux laissé par Allen et les muscles du Diable se tendirent à l'extrême. Il baissa les yeux et frotta vivement sa chaussure sur une surface lisse et propre tout en jurant et il partit quérir le maudit un peu plus loin.

Road n'avait rien manqué à la scène, incapable de bouger d'ici. Elle ignora l'ombre noire qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle et scruta l'ancien emplacement de leur ennemi commun.

« Le sang… » murmura Road en faiblement.

Elle tira une main tremblante devant elle pour entrer en contact avec le sang rougeâtre qui tachait les dalles, appartenant au corps même du maudit. Pourquoi le sang d'Allen le faisait réagir ainsi ? Ce n'était pas l'histoire d'Innocence ni même d'émotions qui naviguaient dans les globules rouges. Mais alors…

Soudain, la fillette se remémora une scène. Sous la neige. Quand Allen avait le morceau du vase coincé entre ses doigts et sa paume et que celui-ci avait coupé net la chair du maudit. Le sang sur le col de Kanda avait fait réagir violemment Curse qui avait compris qu'Allen avait dissimulé l'un des éclats de sa prison. Elle écarquilla les yeux et utilisa ses dernières forces pour avertir l'Exorciste perdu.

« Allen ! Tout ton sang est infecté par l'éclat du vase ! »

Allen évita de justesse le poing puissant de Curse pour se nicher sur l'un des toits encore debout. Il chercha Road des yeux et entrevit cette dernière que très rapidement puisqu'il se fit décamper par une ombre appartenant à l'armée du Diable.

Il tomba sur le sol d'une petite ruelle sombre et grimaça de douleur.

 _Mon sang… Est infecté par le fragment… ?_ pensa Allen en se redressant difficilement à quatre pattes au milieu du dédale sombre. _C'est… Surement ma toute dernière chance._

Soudain, le corps de Kanda sauta également lui aussi dans la petite ruelle à quelques mètres d'Allen, les poings serrés aux lueurs sombres et rougeâtres. L'anglais se releva recula de quelques pas, le cœur battant, tel un animal pris au piège. C'était maintenant ou jamais, et espérons que les paroles de Road puissent l'aider.

Ainsi, Allen planta ses canines dans la paume de sa main et laissa sa bouche être imprégné du sang chaud et frais. Un goût infâme de fer lui donna la nausée mais il tint bon, captura le maximum de liquide dans sa prison buccale et il laissa Curse s'approcher tout en riant sombrement, surement prêt à en finir pour toujours.

« Tu m'as donné bien du fil à retordre, Neah. Mais pas autant qu'il y a 7000 ans, il faut croire… ! »

Allen abaissa sa main, au sang dissimulé dans sa bouche serrée et il se précipita vers Curse qui faisait de même. Ce fut la toute dernière ligne droite.

Il laissa la paume de Curse toucher son cœur, qu'importe si c'était le prix à payer pour entrer en contact direct avec lui et ignorant la force qui se paralysait en lui il plaqua ses deux mains contre les joues glaciales du Japonais. Puis sans attendre, il pressa fiévreusement ses lèvres contre celles de son béguin et le força à ouvrir la bouche pour y déverser les quelques gouttes de son propre sang qu'il avait gardé confiné à l'intérieur de la sienne.

La main de Curse contre son corps se fut plus intense, plus lourde, plus dévastatrice alors que ses doigts se serraient lentement contre le tissu de sa veste, mais Allen l'ignora et se concentra sur leur transvasement du liquide empoisonné.

Il sentit les lèvres de Kanda bouger doucement, signe qu'il devait se débattre quelque part et avait compris la démarche du plus jeune. Une partie de lui avala le sang que lui offrait Allen alors que l'autre partie provenant du Diable repoussa vivement Allen pour ensuite hurler d'une douleur insurmontable.

Allen se réceptionna sur les fesses et fixa avec angoisse le corps de son ami trembler indescriptiblement alors qu'il tombait à genoux, plaquant ses paumes de main contre son crâne qui menaçait d'exploser.

Sa dernière chance résidait là.

Puis soudain, alors que Curse hurlait, une ombre immatérielle aux couleurs rouges et noires s'échappa des lèvres du kendoka, arborant un visage humanoïde aux cornes bien exprimées et aux rides prononcées appartenant au Diable lui-même. Ce même diable avait ses mains difformes pressées contre cette tête monstrueuse à l'unisson avec son ancien hôte.

Curse était là. Libéré du corps de Kanda. Allen écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ça marchait !

Mais la vérité s'imposa rapidement en Allen qui était engourdi de toute part suite au contact brute avec la créature du Diable. Kanda n'avait plus Mugen à ce moment-là et Allen possédait une Innocence paralysée de plein fouet. Le sourire d'espoir d'Allen se fana soudain.

Comment allaient-ils tuer Curse ? S'il ne faisait rien, Curse irait s'emparer du corps Link ou d'un Noé et ça serait la fin pour tout le monde.

Assis sur les fesses et aussi pâle qu'un mort, Allen eut finalement une seule et unique idée. Il se leva face à Kanda et au Diable tous deux hurlant et sa propre voix déchira l'air autour de lui alors qu'il écartait les bras, offrant son corps au Diable.

« Viens, Curse ! VIENS ET PRENDS MON CORPS ! » appela Allen Walker.

Le cri de Kanda cessa alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit contrôle de son corps, toujours à genoux, et son esprit se mit à comprendre le geste d'Allen.

 _Neah… Innocence… Je compte sur vous. Combattez jusqu'au bout… !_

Un cri bien plus strident retentit dans ses oreilles et l'ombre du Diable se jeta contre Allen pour s'emparer de ses membres. Sentant quelque chose compresser tous ses muscles et étirer son esprit dans tous les sens, l'anglais coupa sa respiration et le choc de leur union provoqua un souffle puissant tout autour d'eux.

Kanda tendit une main devant lui pour agripper Allen tout en l'appelant par son nom, mais la rafale le frappa de plein fouet et il fut éjecté en arrière.

Les yeux écarquillés et grisâtres d'Allen prenaient une teinte rouge.

Innocence.

Noé.

Diable.

Allen Walker sortit de la ruelle, main droite sur son torse près de son organe vital, seconde plaquée fébrilement contre le mur en pierre encore debout. Son souffle était spasmodique et son cœur battait douloureusement, se faisant ressentir jusqu'à ses tympans et il n'entendait plus que ce son tambourinant.

Les vestiges de feuilles mortes et poussière épaisse se soulevèrent à l'unisson alors qu'il marchait faiblement vers l'avant, et le vent se leva pour tourbillonner de plus en plus rapidement autour de son corps.

Le Noé aux cheveux courts perché sur le haut d'une maison en ruine fut le premier à avoir le regard attiré par cette douce puissante et la lumière aveuglante qui émanait de l'Exorciste. Et il ne fut pas long à comprendre que Curse avait maintenant pris Allen pour hôte.

« Le gars il est magique. En lui il a une Innocence, un Noé et le Diable lui-même, » glissa Tryde amusé alors qu'il maintenait l'une des ombres du Diable par la gorge sans se soucier de son pouvoir.

Bientôt, les ombres disparaissaient une à une, et Allen tomba sur les genoux au milieu de la place centrale, entre deux blocs de pierre détruis qui avaient composé anciennement le sol sinueux de la petite ville française.

La douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à crier. Au fond de lui, il sentait son Innocence, le Noé mais aussi Curse se débattre, chacun tiraillé n'étant absolument pas compatible les uns envers les autres.

Il entendit à peine les ordres lâchés par Luberier dans le lointain, ni même son nom être appelé par Road maintenant sauve auprès de Lulu Bell. La rafale de vent violent tout autour de lui empêchait quiconque d'approcher et Allen comprit qu'il s'agissait du pouvoir de Curse qui essayait de se dépêtrer des nuisances de son corps.

Une fois débarrassé de l'Innocence et du Noé, Curse pourrait utiliser son corps à volonté, mais Allen n'était pas prêt de laisser tomber, utilisant tout son pouvoir pour le garder en lui et le combattre de l'intérieur. Innocence et Neah contre le Diable.

Mais la douleur était trop importante et un hurlement de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il entourait son torse de ses bras pour ensuite se recroqueviller en avant, cherchant à prendre le contrôle de son corps.

 _Allen… Il est bien trop fort…_ murmura la voix désespérée de Neah.

* * *

 _On inverse les rôles ! Mais pas pour longtemps car il reste deux chapitres, les amis !  
Oui je poste aujourd'hui ce petit chapitre car depuis vendredi je suis hyper inspirée et puis vos reviews m'ont énormément revigoré !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **L'union  
**_ _(indice : Yullen)_


	14. L'union

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 13  
 **L'union**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 **/!\ Le rating M se justifie un peu ici, avec un petit lemon /!\**

 _Allen… Il est bien trop fort…_ murmura la voix de Neah.

À travers le souffle qui faisait office de tornade puissante tout autour de lui, les hommes en rouge s'approchaient déjà, réussissant à braver cette force titanesque. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Le tuer et capturer Curse ? C'était ridicule. On ne jouait pas avec le Diable. Le Central se croyait trop puissant et ceci le perdrait.

« Empêchez-le de se mouvoir ! » ordonna soudain l'Inspecteur trop proche d'Allen.

Ils n'étaient pas loin. Link aussi, surement prêt à utiliser son nouveau pouvoir pour extraire Curse. Mais le Diable irait récupérer un nouveau corps et ça ne s'arrangerait en rien. Curse devait en rire. Il devait bien s'esclaffer de la confiance aveugle de Luberier et de ses hommes. Quelle ironie.

La voix de Curse était muée à celle d'Allen, et Link se figea quelques mètres derrière lui, bras contre son front pour se protéger de cette bourraque asphyxiante. Une crainte naquit chez le blond qui sut qu'il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps avant qu'Allen ne trépasse. Soit possédé par le Diable. Soit assassiné par son propre pouvoir offert par le vieux Chan.

Ou bien, Allen pouvait-il se battre encore et repousser par lui-même Curse ?

Mais le Central ne lui laisserait pas le temps. Luberier avait des ordres bien clairs à donner et Link se vit ne pas y être consentant. Avec regret, il retira son gant, dévoilant au jour le dos de sa main tatouée de noir. Mais soudain, une autre main agrippa son poignet levé et le figea dans son geste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire… ? » fit la voix rauque de Yû Kanda.

Avec surprise, Link lui lança un regard dérouté. Curse ne l'avait donc pas tué. Son regard était menaçant et lentement, Link abaissa sa main non sans être dépêtré de la poigne forte du kendoka.

« Le Central a choisi Curse suite à sa puissance titanesque, » avoua Link en détournant les yeux, haussant ainsi le ton pour se faire entendre au milieu de cette rafale claire et chaude.

Kanda comprit soudain et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le Noé devait surement faire pâle figure face au pouvoir de ce Diable, tout comme les autres membres de ce clan et les Exorcistes eux-mêmes.

« Le Central est bien trop gourmand… » cingla Kanda en lâchant abruptement la poignet de Link. « Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, et tu ne tentes rien contre lui. »

Puis, Mugen retrouvé fendit le vent et comme Moïse qui séparait la mer, Kanda ouvrit un chemin à travers le vent qui gagnait en puissance tout en évitant soigneusement le corps meurtri d'Allen au loin. Au moment où il accourait vers lui, Allen s'effondra et se laissa tomber contre le torse de Kanda qui arriva juste à temps.

Allen perdait connaissance, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Son corps tout entier tremblait contre le kendoka alarmé.

« Walker ! Ne t'endors pas dans un moment pareil ! » lui ordonna Kanda entre le vent, cherchant à le réveiller de sa transe.

À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à l'ampleur des dégâts. Allen l'avait délivré de Curse grâce à son sang empoisonné qu'il avait ingéré, mais dans les vaisseaux sanguins du maudit, Curse semblait ne pas s'en soucier et essayait surement d'éliminer son opposant interne. Il détruisait Allen de l'intérieur.

« Walker ! » appela-t-il plus fort.

Mais le crâne d'Allen reposait fébrilement contre son torse et la lame de Mugen déposée au sol brilla d'une lumière intense. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du kendoka, sachant qu'il pouvait aisément planter son arme dans le corps du plus jeune et éliminer pour toujours Curse enfermé dans l'hôte qui mourrait. Il pouvait en finir _maintenant_.

C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. À l'époque, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter une seule petite seconde. Mais aujourd'hui, la raison était ailleurs.

« ALLEN ! N'espère même pas crever dans mes bras, tu m'entends ?! T'as pas intérêt à claquer maintenant ! »

Mais la douleur ne s'estompait pas. Curse détruisait son corps de l'intérieur et dans un élan de lucidité, Allen Walker comprit rapidement qu'il était en train de mourir contre le torse de Kanda. Le Diable se détruisait en même temps qu'Allen.

Que faire ? La main d'Allen venait de s'accrocher vainement à la manche de Kanda impuissant.

 _Bon sang, il doit bien y avoir une solution !_

Soudain, les paroles de Neah un peu plus tôt dans les souvenirs d'Allen éveillèrent en Kanda une soudaine impulsion d'espoir qui le prit de toute part. Peut-être que ça pouvait aussi fonctionner dans l'autre sens.

Le vent se fit soudain plus meurtrier, et Kanda baissa la tête pour se protéger, lui et Allen contre lui. Timcanpy fut finalement contraint de s'accrocher à l'aide de ses petites mains aux mèches de cheveux du kendoka qui virevoltaient farouchement derrière lui.

« Yû Kanda, je vous ordonne de reculer ! »

Main contre le crâne d'Allen pour le maintenir contre lui en guise de protection, Kanda leva la tête et fit face à l'un des hommes en rouge suivit de deux de ses congénères, armés de parchemins destructeurs. Empoignant vivement Mugen, Kanda jura quelque chose et d'un coup habile, amplifia le vent qui fouettait ses trois opposants.

La force de son Innocence imprégné dans la rafale fit reculer et chuter les hommes du Central, mais il sut que ce n'était que temporaire avant que les renforts n'arrivent pour l'éloigner d'Allen.

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

« Allen, écoute-moi ! » reprit Kanda en poussant Allen devant lui pour examiner son visage, deux mains contre ses épaules frêles et tremblantes. « Ouvre l'Arche, emmène-nous dans ta salle secrète ! Celle où tu partais te réfugier parfois ! »

Allen entrouvrit fébrilement les yeux mais la force ne fut pas de son côté, et il tomba en arrière. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que le corps du plus jeune ne réponde plus, Kanda n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper et le dos d'Allen rencontra le sol poussiéreux.

« Hé ! Non, non, réveille-toi ! Ouvre la _porte_ ! » cria Kanda en se plaçant au-dessus, main contre son épaule.

Les pupilles d'Allen rivées vers le ciel étoilé frétillèrent doucement mais il ne répondit pas, comme paralysé par la douleur. Il aurait sincèrement voulu lui répondre, mais l'intérieur même de son âme était insupportable à maintenir.

Mais de quelle salle parlait Kanda… ?

« Celle où tu allais chanter ! » insista Kanda en secouant son corps lourd et douloureux.

 _La salle du Quatorzième_. Celle où se trouvait le piano blanc de Neah. Celle où Allen s'était aussi secrètement réfugié, et où il allait même encore pour se retrouver, être seul et parfois, chanter la chanson de Mana.

Kanda le savait ? Certainement que Lavi et Lenalee avaient eux aussi dû le comprendre mais ne lui en avait jamais parlé, par crainte d'être entendu et qu'Allen ne puisse plus jamais s'approcher de l'Arche tout seul.

Soudain, un cercle de parchemins rectangulaires aux couleurs immensément puissantes et dorées vint entourer leurs deux corps et Kanda fit volte-face et pour apercevoir que les hommes du Central les avaient cernés.

« Yû Kanda, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison envers le Siège Central et Allen Walker vous êtes contraint à la mort pour le bien de la capture de Curse et le bon déroulement de la mission de notre Seigneur, » annonça le premier homme qui maintenait le sort autour des deux Exorcistes pris au piège.

Mais avant que Kanda ne puisse hurler contre eux toutes les inepties du monde, il sentit la main gauche d'Allen s'enrouler autour de son poignet alors qu'il plaçait deux doigts contre son front glacé. Le maudit ferma les yeux et comme lui avait demandé Kanda, en appela à l'Arche.

Le pouvoir du Central ne put pas contenir le transfert de leurs deux corps et en une simple et unique petite seconde, l'espace tout autour de Kanda brilla d'un blanc intense.

C'était la salle du Quatorzième. Le canapé blanc, le piano, les deux chaises, le miroir… Rien n'avait bougé. Kanda se souvint avoir été jusqu'ici une fois qu'Allen les avait tous sauvés de l'Arche défectueuse, et une seconde fois quand il cherchait Allen désespérément avec un Lavi excité.

Mais il fut tiré hors de ses pensées en sentant les doigts d'Allen lâcher son poignet, et le maudit se leva difficilement, main contre son cœur. La porte blanche derrière lui était ouverte sur le village blanc des pays du sud caractéristique de l'Arche, signe que la Congrégation pouvait toujours venir jusqu'ici. Le mot anglais « ON » était gravé juste au-dessus de la porte et Kanda allait dire quelque chose pour prévenir Allen de ce petit détail, mais celui-ci s'approchait déjà fébrilement du piano à queue.

L'index de sa main non-humaine pressa une touche précise du piano et le son résonna dans toute la pièce blanche. La porte se ferma doucement et disparue pour laisser placer à un mur opaque et lisse, ne donnant aucun indice quant à la position d'un quelconque moyen de sortie anciennement consigné ici.

Allen gardait ses yeux ouverts avec peine et la vision du clavier blanc se flouta doucement. Une vague de malaise aiguë traversa tout son corps et le fit crier de douleur. Il se pencha en avant et ses poings contre les touches du piano qui laissèrent échapper des notes de musique aléatoires et lourdes firent résonner ce son longuement autour d'eux.

Mais soudain, le corps chaud de Kanda se colla contre son dos et le menton du Japonais prit place contre son épaule. Les bras puissants du kendoka entourèrent son corps et Allen sentit sa gorge se serrer avec souffrance. Des larmes de douleur coulaient dorénavant le long de ses joues alors qu'Allen enroula fermement sa main droite contre le bras de Kanda.

Cette étreinte semblait calmer temporairement son cœur, mais l'élancement de tout son corps n'était pas apaisé. Curse le détruisait encore et toujours. Le frein cédait.

« Kanda… » appela faiblement Allen alors que ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher.

« Je vais détruire Curse en toi, d'accord… ? » murmura le plus âgé près de son oreille.

Hochant lentement la tête et déglutissant difficilement, Allen se laissa faire lorsque ses jambes cédèrent et que Kanda passa son bras sous ses cuisses pour le porter avec lui vers le fond de la pièce. La douceur de ses mots l'avait ébranlé mais il n'était clairement pas en position de lui en faire part.

La seconde chose dont dut conscient Allen, ce fut que son dos rencontra le matelas douillet du canapé blanc et il aurait voulu s'endormir dessus pour toujours. Ses paupières étaient closes et il ne se rappela même pas quand est-ce qu'il les avait fermées.

« Ne t'endors pas, Pousse de soja, » reprit la voix dure de Kanda alors que sa main chaude se plaçait contre son front brûlant.

La paume du kendoka repoussa les mèches blanches humides de sueur appartenant à Allen, et la glissa contre l'arrière de son crâne pour surélever la tête du maudit à moitié conscient.

« C'est… _Allen_ … » murmura Allen alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ouvrir les yeux afin de voir son ami placé au-dessus de lui.

Dans l'ultime espoir d'atténuer la douleur de l'anglais souffrant, Kanda prit le menton d'Allen entre ses doigts libres et se pencha vers lui pour ensuite placer avec douceur inhabituelle sa bouche contre la sienne.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Neah, et ce n'était pas non plus dans l'objectif de lui faire ingurgiter du sang quelconque. Non, ce fut un réel baiser et Kanda avait pour espoir qu'Allen puisse ressentir assez d'émotions puissantes pour rester éveiller le plus longtemps possible et faire reculer d'un pas le Diable.

Dans sa surprise, Allen entrouvrit ses lèvres et Kanda en profita pour amplifier leur échange lent et unique, sa langue effleurant celle d'un Walker tremblant. Le gémissement qui parvint aux oreilles du Japonais ne fut pas de douleur, et ceci lui donna espoir. Les bras d'Allen finirent par entourer fébrilement le cou de son aîné, ignorant le cri titanesque de Curse au plus profond de lui.

Allen écarta un peu plus les jambes pour que Kanda puisse correctement prendre place proche de lui et ils bougèrent leurs lèvres à l'unisson, comme si ce geste était la chose la plus normale du monde. Comme s'ils avaient toujours été ainsi.

Mais un simple baiser ne pouvait pas faire ressentir à Allen toute l'énergie suffisante afin de faire sortir Curse de son corps, et il devina rapidement l'idée qu'avait en tête Kanda. Cependant, la force de ses muscles quitta ses bras et il fut contraint de lâcher son futur amant et ses lèvres s'immobilisèrent.

« Reste éveillé. Ne le laisse pas gagner… » murmura Kanda contre ses lèvres alors qu'Allen avait de nouveau les yeux clos.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais Kanda refusait de sauter sur Allen sans avertissement pour lui arracher son innocence sans aucun préliminaire.

« Je ne veux pas _le_ faire quand tu es endormi, _Allen_ , » reprit Kanda avec inquiétude naissante, sa main derrière le crâne du plus jeune caressant instinctivement ses mèches de cheveux blancs.

Du sang perlait dorénavant du nez d'Allen mais aussi de son œil droit et ceci ne voulait certainement rien dire de bon. La panique s'empara de Kanda qui se redressa tout en secouant une fois le maudit.

« Allen ! »

Mais la main du maudit vint finalement intercepter la paume plaquée de Kanda contre son torse tout proche de son cœur ralenti. Entrouvrant péniblement les yeux pour fixer un Kanda aux joues rougies et au regard bien plus expressif qu'à la normale, Allen lui offrit un faible sourire.

« Vas-y, Bakanda… Ne t'arrête pas… »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Allen écarta un peu plus ses cuisses et de sa main libre, s'attarda sur la ceinture de Kanda.

Peut-être que l'un d'eux le regretterait plus tard, mais à ce jour, c'était la solution la plus favorable et les deux Exorcistes étaient en parfait accord. Kanda déglutit alors qu'il sentait le toucher d'Allen proche de sa zone sensible lui envoyer des signaux torrides et frémissants, l'emplissant un désir nouveau.

Ainsi, il embrassa à nouveau Allen Walker tout en l'aidant d'une main à retirer ses vêtements humidifiés par la neige et le sang mais aussi partiellement déchirés par le combat. Les mouvements d'Allen étaient lents et à chaque seconde, Kanda avait peur qu'il ne s'endorme pour toujours, et faisait de son mieux pour attiser la flamme de son compagnon afin de faire toujours plus reculer le Diable.

Ceci semblait fonctionner car le cri de Curse devint plus persistant dans les oreilles du maudit et un désir intérieur lui faisait pousser des ailes, l'aidant à bouger avec Kanda.

La chaleur était telle qu'Allen ne savait pas réellement s'il était maintenant nu ou encore habillé et ses yeux maintenant clos le coupaient de tout. Il sentait simplement les doigts de Kanda parcourir sa peau et le faire frissonner d'un bonheur exquis. Il sentit l'une des mains de son ainé se placer contre sa cuisse alors qu'il s'emblait se positionner plus confortablement entre ses jambes.

Et malgré son esprit flouté et lointain, Allen ressentit l'hésitation chez Kanda.

« Ne t'arrête pas… » répéta Allen en alors que la main de Kanda venait serrer la sienne avec douce fermeté.

« Pardonne-moi… Si je te fais du mal, » reprit le kendoka, la voix gorgée d'incertitude.

Alors finalement, Kanda hésitait seulement par crainte de lui faire du mal et non pas parce qu'il pourrait regretter ce geste plus tard ? Cette petite pensée fit sourire Allen à travers ses larmes de douleur. Douleur provenant du Diable en furie.

Comme l'avait prédit Allen, la préparation était rapide et aucun produit quelconque ne pourrait atténuer la douleur qu'il ressentirait par la suite. Il ne pouvait en rien blâmer Kanda car la situation était désespérée et les secondes comptées.

Mais les frissons de plaisir mués à la douleur -déjà bien intense suite à Curse- que commençait à ressentir Allen alors que les doigts de Kanda s'activaient en lui, brisaient petit à petit la voix du Diable. Les cris stridents de Curse étaient parsemés de silence total et quand l'intonation arrivait, elle dévastait les tympans d'Allen qui serra les dents ainsi que la main de Kanda autour de la sienne.

« Allen… Envoie chier ce Diable à la con, » dit soudain Kanda alors qu'il plaqua ses lèvres sans avertissement contre celles tremblantes d'Allen.

Que de poésie. Mais Allen se laissa couler par les sensations nouvelles, répondant du mieux qu'il pouvait à se baiser passionné. Le cri intermittent tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur appartenant au Diable paraissait lointain et les oreilles d'Allen sifflaient douloureusement.

Il comprit peut-être un peu tard que Kanda était dorénavant en lui et la douleur fut finalement minime tant il avait été martelé par la souffrance du Diable. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il bougea inconsciemment le bassin afin d'en quérir davantage. C'était bon, unique et brillant.

Et lorsque plus tard, dans un cri de bien-être, Allen se déchargea entièrement, Curse fut aussi retiré de son corps, s'extirpant en même temps que cette intonation qui fit écho d'entre les lèvres d'Allen.

Comme déchargé d'un poids martyrisant, Allen sentit ses poumons se remplir d'air pur et son corps tout entier se détendre alors qu'il ouvrait vivement les yeux pour fixer le plafond avec surprise. Curse était là, tâchant le décor blanc de sa forme assombrie et presque immatérielle.

Kanda fut rapide, net et précis, récupérant Mugen qu'il avait précautionneusement déposé au pied du canapé et sans attendre, activa sa propre Innocence toujours libre. Alors que la main de Kanda se plaça brusquement sur le torse nu d'Allen pour prendre appui et atteindre sa cible, Allen manqua de s'étouffer et lâcha une exclamation aiguë se retenant de repousser Kanda.

La lame brillante toucha de plein fouet le Diable qui fut bloqué et incapable de bouger, et cria à nouveau de la même manière qu'anciennement dans les oreilles d'Allen. Et cette fois-ci, le maudit fut contraint de se boucher les oreilles tant le son était fort, accompagnant un éclat de lumière aveuglante qui brilla dans toute la pièce.

Le Diable disparu. Curse n'était plus. Affaibli en n'ayant plus aucun hôte potentiel, là était sa faiblesse.

Ne sentant plus sa cage thoracique être compressée par la paume de Kanda, Allen rouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, cherchant des yeux les moindres restes de leur ennemi. Mais la pièce était d'une blancheur impeccable, si l'on omettait les tas de vêtements déchirés par la bataille qui jonchaient le sol de la salle du 14ème Noé.

Et Allen sentit un petit vent frais le faire frissonner, lui faisant prendre soudain conscience dans quelle position il se trouvait.

Totalement nu, assis sur le canapé, avec les jambes qui entouraient toujours les hanches d'un Kanda dans son plus simple élément toujours armé de Mugen, sur ses gardes. Le rouge lui vint aux joues et Kanda quitta la pièce des yeux pour reporter son regard vers Allen tout en abaissant Mugen, la lame frôlant le genou nu du plus jeune.

« Euh… Ka-… Kanda ? Tu peux éviter de manipuler ton sabre près de moi comme ça… ? » glissa Allen qui se sentait vulnérable, là, complètement nu près de cette lame meurtrière.

« Tu me crois assez maladroit pour te toucher accidentellement avec Mugen… ? » lâcha brutalement Kanda en lui offrant une moue qui lui seyait si bien finalement.

« Sait-on jamais… ! » répondit-il le cœur battant, n'osant pas bouger d'un iota.

Mais Kanda le délogea de son bassin en le repoussant en arrière bien que le geste ne fût pas méchant. Allen fut donc le premier à quitter prestement le canapé, nerveux et agité, pour récupérer ses vêtements et les enfiler rapidement alors que Kanda remit son pantalon sans lâcher la moindre parole.

Le silence se fit, Allen debout près du piano boutonnait la veste encore chaude de sang, Kanda dos à quelques mètres rengainait Mugen à sa ceinture. Visiblement, il ne restait plus rien du Diable et celui-ci avait été irradié par l'Innocence pure de Kanda.

Et puis, ils avaient couché tous les deux ensemble, accessoirement.

Allen tenta un regard hésitant vers Kanda toujours de dos, redoutant la suite des événements entre eux. Aucun des deux n'avait réellement réfléchi aux conséquences et désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière. Leur amitié avait pris un tournant conséquent, et allez savoir lequel.

« Merci, Kanda… » glissa le maudit en restant près du piano, le cœur battant.

Il vit Kanda se raidir et ce dernier sembla fixer pendant un moment le sol, en pleine réflexion. Allen retint instinctivement son souffle, attendant la conclusion de tout cela avec peur.

« Non, » reprit soudain le kendoka en se retournant finalement vers Allen tout en lui lançant un regard dégagé. « Merci à toi, Pousse de soja. C'est toi qui m'as gardé éveillé jusqu'au bout et qui as libéré Curse en premier. »

Aucune émotion ne semblait tâcher le visage de son ami. Pas de joie. Mais pas de haine. Une neutralité qu'Allen connaissait si bien et qui finalement, le soulagea. Ainsi, le maudit lui offrit un sourire franc, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« On forme toujours une équipe d'enfer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si par _Enfer_ tu fais référence à Curse, je suppose donc que oui. »

Et en plus, il s'essayait à l'humour ? Allen rit doucement. C'était là, la conséquence d'avoir été tous deux possédé par une entité maléfique.

« Et soit dit en passant, c'est _Allen_ que je m'appelle. »

Puis, Kanda se déplaça et s'approcha du piano à queue et d'Allen pour, sans crier gare, déposer une main puissante contre le crâne du Moyashi dans l'objectif de le tapoter doucement. Allen fut surpris par ce geste et rentra la tête dans les épaules suite à la force qu'apposait Kanda mais qui se voulait amicale.

« Retournons sur terre. Les Noé et le Central sont toujours face à face, » lui fit Kanda en le lâchant des yeux.

Pour ce qui était des explications et des conséquences de leurs actes dans cette pièce, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Car en effet, même si Curse avait disparu, deux camps distincts se faisaient face à Quercamps. Ainsi, Allen ferma les yeux, apposa deux doigts contre son front pour se concentrer sur les paroles de la chanson et au moment où il allait prendre le poignet de Kanda pour être en son contact et l'envoyer avec lui en France, Kanda fut plus rapide.

Le contact des doigts de Kanda contre sa paume de main le fit frissonner et il en fut intérieurement ravi, ne pensant pas que le kendoka réagisse comme cela avec ce qu'ils avaient été obligé de faire sous la contrainte.

Laissant échapper un réel sourire, Allen murmura dans sa tête les paroles de la chanson et d'un seul coup, ils quittèrent la pièce du Quatorzième.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Quercamps était dévasté. Mais au loin, le soleil se levait doucement derrière les légers flocons de neige qui tombaient avec douceur sur le sol fissuré et tapissé de sang et de cendre appartenant aux feux maintenant éteints.

Les ombres de Curse disparaissaient une à une, signe que le Diable avait été paralysé ou anéanti.

Autour d'Allen Walker, les quelques rares dernières vies étaient debout fébrilement. Aucun traqueur. Aucun homme en rouge. Juste trois Noé. Road perché sur l'épaule d'un akuma niveau 2 quelconque –qui avait activé l'œil gauche d'Allen mais qui finalement ne s'en soucia pas, sachant qu'il était loin d'être une menace-, ainsi que Wisely debout aidé par un Noé aux cheveux courts au nom de Tryde.

Kanda s'empara tout de même de Mugen, sur le qui-vive, et Allen chercha des yeux d'autres vies, le cœur battant.

« L'armée de Curse a ravagé la ville… » glissa Road en restant à distance raisonnable de Kanda et de son Innocence, voyant qu'Allen paraissait perdu face à la destruction de la ville.

Le Central et les Noé s'étaient entretués, mais finalement les plus lourds dégâts provenaient de l''amée du Diable.

« Walker… ? »

Cette voix fit sursauter Allen qui se retourna vivement, plein d'espoir. Link se tenait debout sur un bloc de terre, cheveux dans le vent, regard rivé vers Allen dans une expression de pure surprise. Derrière lui, quatre hommes en rouge attendaient.

« Curse est mort, » annonça alors haut et fort le maudit à l'adresse du Central et des Noé.

Allen lut clairement le soulagement chez Link qui dévala le bloc de pierre avec les hommes du Central pour ensuite se diriger vers lui.

« Inutile de le chercher, » reprit Kanda sombrement en foudroyant du regard les hommes en rouge. « Il a été consumé par l'Innocence. »

Link se stoppa à quelques mètres du maudit, à la même distance que les Noé des deux Exorciste. Inutile de se battre désormais, ou du moins, pour le moment. Les deux camps étaient bien trop affaiblis, et les Noé pouvaient disparaitre avec l'Arche à tout moment.

« Allen, merci d'y avoir cru jusqu'au bout… » fit Road en captant le regard du sauveur aux cheveux blancs. « _Merci_. »

Allen lui adressa un sourire et la fillette fit apparaître l'Arche noire du Comte juste derrière elle. Link et ses hommes ne firent pas le moindre geste pour les empêcher de quitter le champ de bataille et les trois Noé tournèrent les talons.

Wisely tourna cependant la tête vers Allen en lui adressant un faible signe de la main.

« À plus… _Faux frère_ , » glissa le Noé aux cheveux blancs en faisant référence à l'épisode chez les deux vieilles personnes qui les avaient hébergés. « Garde la veste, je ne l'ai jamais aimé celle-là. »

Allen répondit à son au revoir par un hochement vif de tête et les trois Noé quittèrent la France, laissant les derniers survivants du carnage englobé par la lumière du soleil levant. Mais les deux Exorcistes restèrent sur leur garde car les ordres de Luberier devaient surement toujours s'appliquer et ils étaient tous les deux coupables de trahison.

Soudain, les quatre hommes en rouge penchèrent à l'unisson la tête en avant en signe de respect et s'adressèrent à Link toujours debout et incrédule face au retour d'Allen et de la destruction de Curse.

« Quels sont les ordres, Monsieur ? » dit l'un des hommes.

Link se retourna vers eux alors qu'Allen et Kanda froncèrent les sourcils à cette entente.

« Inspecteur Link, c'est à vous que reviens temporairement les décisions du Central suite à la mort de Malcolm C. Luberier. »

« Qu-… Quoi ?! » s'exclama Allen en reculant d'un pas.

Link se retourna vers les deux hommes, et leur annonça sinistrement que son supérieur avait trouvé la mort durant l'attaque des ombres peu après leur départ dans l'Arche. L'attaque avait été terrible et avait décimé une vingtaine des membres du Central, ainsi que tous les traqueurs et un autre Noé aux longs cheveux blonds.

Kanda haussa les épaules, se foutant bien du sort de Luberier mort sur le terrain –quelle ironie pour un homme qui envoyait sans cesse les Exorcistes en bataille sans se soucier de leur vie- et Allen resta sous le choc. Curse et Luberier anéanti ? Deux monstres en même temps ? N'est-ce pas un cadeau de Dieu lui-même ?

« Nous attendons vos ordres. »

Allen déglutit, se tenant droit face à son protecteur. Maintenant, c'était à lui de prendre les décisions, et il pouvait tout aussi bien marcher dans les pas de son supérieur hiérarchique décédé au combat. Le blond gardait une mine impassible, mais finalement, un très léger sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers les quatre hommes en rouge.

« Utilisons l'Arche pour retourner au Q.G. et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la Congrégation. »

Puis, Link s'approcha des deux autres Exorcistes qui se tenaient côte à côte, prêt à toute éventualité. Mais Link se contenta de leur tendre une main chaleureuse.

« Allen Walker, Yû Kanda… Vous êtes les bienvenus à la maison. »

L'étreinte vive et pleine d'émotion que lui offrit Allen n'était pas du tout professionnelle, surtout pour une personne aussi haut-gradée que Link dorénavant. Mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de soupirer longuement, amusé par le geste enfantin de son petit protégé.

* * *

 _Voilà le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue hein). Chapitre 13. Chiffre 13. Le Diable. Non, ce n'est même pas fait exprès !  
La première fois d'Allen et Kanda est vraiment peu commune, hein. J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu ! (oui j'aime l'originalité)_

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque-là, je vous aime._

 _PS : Je viens de lire le manga No.6, c'est fou comment on dirait tellement Allen et Kanda, parfois je m'y perdais et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les imaginer ensemble :3_

 _À très vite pour l'épilogue !_


	15. Épilogue

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_ **Épilogue** _(-)_(-)_(-)_  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Komui Lee, Back Chan et Howard Link se chargèrent du Central et donnèrent raison au Pape qui au vu l'ampleur des dégâts, fut contraint d'accepter leur requête. Curse était mort et c'était une bonne nouvelle, ce dernier avait fait bien trop de ravage.

Malcolm C. Luberier, Winters Sokaro ainsi que deux Noé semblaient avoir péri dans le processus, et pour le clan du Comte, ceci devait être profondément grave et intérieurement, le Central jouit de cette nouvelle malgré la perte d'un Maréchal.

Il y eut quatre-vingt-un cercueils dans le hall du nouveau Q.G., et bon nombre de traqueurs avaient perdu la vie alors que les hommes en rouge furent incinérés dans le plus grand des secrets. Et bientôt, toute la Congrégation eut ouï de la victoire d'Allen et Kanda sur le front. Finalement, une petite fête eut lieu dans le hall principal, là où Jerry entreposait des plats un peu partout sur de grandes tables et qu'une grande banderole était accroché : _Bon retour à la maison._ L'euphorie battait à son plein et Allen n'avait même pas eu le temps de se reposer.

« Si on avait su pour la mise à mort de Kanda, on serait venu avec vous ! » s'exclama Krory en agrippant les mains d'Allen pour se mettre à pleurer chaudement. « Tu as dû te sentir abandonner tout seul ! »

Mais Allen assura à ses amis que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient tous resté ici, car Curse les aurait surement éliminés, et lui-même n'était pas passé loin. De plus, trop d'Exorcistes sur le terrain auraient rendu suspicieux le Central et le Diable s'en serait donné à cœur joie.

Lenalee serra fort Kanda et Allen dans ses bras, compressant leurs deux corps ensemble, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas, sachant que la jeune femme avait été inquiétée depuis le début. Toutes les charges contre elle avaient été effacées et Link lui avait seulement annoncé que son dossier avait été malencontreusement brûlé. Johnny aussi serra fort Allen dans ses bras, ayant jusqu'au bout cru en lui. Comme toujours.

« Lavi, Marie ! » s'exclama Allen un peu plus tard en délaissant son assiette de cuisses de poulet.

Les deux Exorcistes libérés par Komui et Link s'approchaient d'Allen, grand sourire pour Lavi, expression amusée pour Marie. Après avoir traversé la foule pour enlacer vivement Allen, le futur Bookman félicita son ami en lui offrant des Dango spécial Jeryy que le cuisinier avait demandé au rouquin d'apporter à son petit Allen chéri.

« Et dit donc, c'est quoi ces rumeurs étranges, Allen ? » ricana ensuite Lavi en lui donnant un coup de coude malicieux. « Il paraît que tu as crié haut et fort ton amour pour Yû ? »

Allen qui gobait presque les Dango immensément bons sans prendre le temps de respirer, faillit s'étrangler avec et lança un regard choqué vers Lavi, le rouge aux joues. Les nouvelles allaient vite !

Mais avant que Lavi ne puisse renchérir alors que son sourire s'agrandissait de second en seconde, heureux de charrier son ami sur un Kanda visiblement absent de la fête, Komui repoussa vivement le rouquin sur le côté, casque de chantier sur le crâne.

Et Allen déglutit en reculant machinalement.

« Allen, tu viendras me voir tout à l'heure, pour ton Innocence qui je crois être un peu endolorie, » dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

« No-… Non ! Elle va très bien maintenant ! » s'exclama Allen en prenant sa main gauche dans la droite comme vain espoir de la protéger du regard du grand intendant.

« Oh, Allen. C'est le Diable après tout, mieux vaut examiner ton Innocence avec précaution, » glissa Lavi sournoisement.

Le maudit ne perdit pas une seconde, jeta l'assiette vide à la figure de Lavi et détala comme un lapin hors du hall, souhaitant être loin de ces deux énergumènes dégénérés.

Et une fois dans le long couloir éclairé par le soleil qui se couchait dans le lointain, Allen s'arrêta, pantelant. Il était encore affaibli par le pouvoir du Diable et avait besoin de repos. Ainsi, il marcha lentement vers une quelconque destination, pouvant enfin réfléchir à toute cette histoire maintenant qu'il était seul.

Pas de Lavi qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie –gentiment, hein,- pas de Kanda, ce dernier ayant disparu au début même de la fête, pas non plus de Link qui le suivait comme son ombre. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange. Il l'avait vu très peu à la fête et n'avait pas gardé constamment son regard sur lui.

Les ordres avaient donc dû changer maintenant que Luberier était mort, et peut-être qu'Allen pourrait avoir enfin un peu de temps pour lui. Instinctivement, il se retrouva devant le salon privé des Exorcistes et il poussa la porte dans le petit espoir de retrouver Kanda ici.

Mais il n'y avait personne, hormis Link et Reever qui rangeaient les pièces du jeu d'échecs dans une petite boîte tout en discutant. Ainsi, son protecteur avait été ici jusque-là, et un sourire malicieux vint caresser les lèvres d'Allen. Link aussi avait dû regretter son temps libre.

« Allen, je peux enfin te voir ! » s'exclama le commandant de la section scientifique avec un large sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. « Ce n'est pas vraiment facile au milieu de toute la zizanie de votre cérémonie de retour ! »

Et Reever le gratifia de compliments et l'encouragea pour la suite puis Allen le remercia pour avoir travaillé, lui et Johnny, avec Lenalee afin de les renseigner sur Curse au début de leur périple. Et enfin, le scientifique quitta Allen après un signe de main et un sourire franc, annonçant qu'il était temps de tirer Komui hors de la fête pour reprendre le travail.

Et puis, le silence de la pièce entoura Allen et Link qui referma la commode après y avoir installé le jeu d'échecs. Mais Allen brisa la quiétude de cette pièce tout en fixant le sol, ailleurs.

« Pour le Quatorzième, que comptes-tu faire ? »

Link mit un temps à répondre, détaillant l'Exorciste de la tête aux pieds. Il portait désormais sa propre veste de la Congrégation que Lenalee lui avait rendue à son arrivée au Q.G. mais il restait encore salit et éreinté par le combat précédent, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de prendre une bonne douche ou de se reposer.

« Il y aura un vote pour choisir le nouveau dirigeant du Central » expliqua finalement le blond. « Tu as donc un peu de temps avant qu'un potentiel surveillant ne vienne t'embêter. »

« Si j'en ai encore un, je préférerais que ça soit toi, » lui répondit Allen avec un sourire ironique.

Link secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé, lui aussi ayant une grande sympathie pour son protégé.

« Si je pouvais, je voterais pour toi, Link. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes plans d'être le chef du Central. »

Et Allen Walker connaissait aussi très bien Link depuis le temps.

« Oui tu as raison. La corruption là-haut est bien trop forte. Regarde ce que le Pape en est venu à faire, » répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil pensif vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce qui dévoilait un manteau blanc magnifique et pur.

« Peut-être que tu les feras rentrer tous dans le droit chemin. »

Allen lui offrit par la suite un sourire et Link finit par hocher la tête. Seul le temps le leur dira. Mais dorénavant, Curse n'était plus un problème et ils allaient pouvoir se reconstruire petit à petit et reprendre les missions habituelles. Le Quatorzième sera de nouveau là. Les akuma aussi. Et le temps reprendra son cours.

« Qu'est-ce ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda soudain Link en voyant clairement que quelque chose semblait troubler Allen, et cela depuis son arrivée dans le salon.

« Euh… C'est rien. Je suis juste exténué. »

« Je sais quand tu mens, Walker. »

Aïe. Voilà ce que c'était d'avoir passé trop de temps l'un près de l'autre. Le sourire nerveux d'Allen disparu doucement et il soupira longuement, voulant se décharger d'un poids qu'il gardait depuis un peu trop longtemps.

« En réalité, c'est-… C'est après ce qu'il s'est produit dans l'Arche. Et ce que j'ai dit à-… À Kanda devant vous… Après tout ça, je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai peur qu'il ne me reparle plus jamais. »

La réelle raison de l'extermination de Curse avait soigneusement été dévoilée à Link seul qui avait surement dû minimiser les dégâts dans son rapport. Car deux hommes qui couchaient entre eux, c'était péché pour l'église, mais qui en plus faisait cela dans l'Arche normalement interdite pour Allen et durant une mission périlleuse, ça ne pouvait que faire tache sur le papier.

Mais la vérité resterait secrète et le bruit qui courait était simplement que l'amitié forte de Kanda et Allen avait déjoué les plans de Curse. Bien que la plupart savaient qu'il s'agissait surtout de sentiments plus véritables, surtout venant d'Allen.

Cependant, Link ne fut pas du même avis qu'Allen, et il croisa les bras, quelque peu gêné par ce qu'il allait dire.

« Tu lui as montré ton _amour_ , voilà pourquoi Curse bouillait de douleur…Et Kanda a délivré Curse de ton corps en-… _Voilà_ , il a fait de même. S'il ne ressentait rien pour toi, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné. »

Le cœur d'Allen se serra et il se sentit soudain bête d'avoir raconté ce genre de tourments à son ancien protecteur.

« Tu-… Tu le crois vraiment ? » hésita-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas en restant avec moi que tu le sauras. »

Oui, Link avait raison. Il n'était plus temps de défaillir ou de fuir. Il devait aller de l'avant. _Toujours_. Ainsi, il hocha vivement la tête, remercia Link, et se précipita hors de la pièce, partant à la recherche de Yû Kanda.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Contrairement à la fois où il avait chuté de cette falaise pour échapper à la Congrégation pour ensuite rencontrer l'eau gelée de l'entendue en contrebas, aujourd'hui, la tempête de neige n'était plus et seuls quelques doux flocons tombaient avec sérénité. Yû Kanda avait quitté cette fête de victoire, n'ayant jamais aimé la foule et les élans de joie qui l'irritait à chaque fois. Il avait participé aux dix premières minutes et avait accepté une plâtrée de Soba offert par Jeryy, c'était bien assez.

Le banc en pierre sur lequel il était assis avait été posé ici stratégiquement, dans le but de pouvoir profiter d'un panorama majestueux ici même. À quelques faibles mètres, la terre prenait fin et annonçait la fin de la falaise. Et puis, derrière s'étendait l'eau à perte de vue, là où dans l'horizon se couchait un soleil orangé et magnifique, se reflétant sur les flocons d'un blanc immaculé.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, d'ouvrir les yeux et de prendre une décision. Et puis, dans un coin de son esprit, il sut qu'il ne serait pas longtemps seul ici à l'écart des bâtiments de la Congrégation. Il savait qu'Allen irait le chercher après s'être poliment extirpé de la fête en leur honneur.

Et il eut raison, car il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige et qui se turent quelques mètres derrière lui. Inutile de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait bien d'Allen Walker. Kanda quant à lui ne bougea pas, scrutant l'horizon au soleil qui reflétait sa clarté orangée dans ses pupilles sombres, et Allen commença avec hésitation évidente.

« Je-… Je te dérange peut-être. Excuse-moi. »

Il entendit Allen tourner les talons, mais la voix de Kanda s'éleva, dévoilant un ton catégorique.

« Reste. »

Prenant une inspiration, Allen bougea finalement et s'approcha du banc pour se placer aux côtés de Kanda. La petitesse de la banquette en pierre les contraignit à être presque épaules contre épaules, mais aucun des deux ne s'en soucia, et Allen pointa son regard vers le soleil couchant. Jambes légèrement écartées, le genou d'Allen frôlait celui de Kanda qui profita de ce toucher et du silence pour fermer les yeux, et inspirer le bon air frais.

« J'ai croisé Komui sur le chemin… » glissa finalement Allen en tripotant nerveusement ses mains. « Il te cherche. Je crois bien que c'est pour examiner ton Innocence. »

Kanda lâcha un rictus moqueur sans daigner ouvrir les yeux, imaginant déjà l'état d'Allen quand Komui avait dû lui aussi lui demander de venir à son laboratoire pour réparer entièrement son Innocence.

« Eh ben, il va attendre celui-là, » répondit simplement Kanda après un bref haussement d'épaules.

Allen jeta un rapide regard vers Kanda, le cœur battant à la chamade, mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait voulu lui poser tant de question, mais il connaissait Kanda et son mutisme. Ainsi, il fit comme Kanda, ferma les yeux, et profita du silence du panorama paisible.

Mais quelques minutes après, ce fut étonnamment le kendoka qui brisa le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient plongé tous les deux. Il rouvrit les yeux pour scruter les derniers vestiges du soleil couchant dans l'horizon et déclara d'une voix ferme :

« Mes derniers pétales de lotus… J'te les donne. »

Ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre, Allen sursauta.

« Quoi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher, se rappelant soudain de cette fleur tout aussi maudite que son don pour détecter les akuma.

Kanda croisa ainsi le regard pétillant du plus jeune, première fois depuis son arrivée ici. Allen avait tout dit. Il s'était déclaré à lui, l'avait sauvé au péril de sa vie et lui avait donné son corps. Kanda sut que c'était à son tour d'agir, sinon il n'y aurait plus aucune avancée entre eux.

Et Yû Kanda n'avait plus de place pour les regrets. Plus maintenant. Plus aujourd'hui. Puis, poussant un soupir de consternation face à l'incrédulité d'Allen, sans avertissement Kanda passa un bras puissant autour de ses épaules alors que la tête de l'anglais fut contrainte de se reposer contre l'épaule de l'ainé.

« Idiot, ça veut dire je passe la fin de ma courte vie avec toi… »

Les yeux d'Allen s'arrondirent de surprise et tout son être s'embrasa d'une douce lueur de joie et de chagrin amalgamés. Affecté par les mots gorgés de sentiments provenant de Kanda lui-même, Allen hocha faiblement la tête contre son épaule, ferma les yeux avec force et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la gorge nouée.

Le menton de Kanda finit par se nicher contre le crâne d'Allen et la main du maudit vint s'enrouler autour du bras du plus âgé, comme seule accroche pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Jusqu'au bout, il gardera le sourire. Car il ne fallait pas ternir les derniers souvenirs heureux qu'il allait avoir avec Yû Kanda.

Et pour Allen Walker, cette phrase valait toutes les déclarations du monde. Ses sentiments étaient _partagés_.

Ainsi, il profita pleinement de la chaleur de l'homme contre lui et arbora un doux sourire, plongea son visage contre le torse de Kanda afin de s'enivrer parfaitement de l'odeur corporelle de son amant.

« Alors ne me quitte plus… » murmura Allen contre lui.

Timcanpy, quant à lui, se permit finalement de se poser sur le crâne de Kanda, profitant lui aussi du bonheur de son maître.

La seule et unique personne qui fut témoin de cette scène chaleureuse et intime, ce n'était pas Lavi et sa curiosité mordante, ni même Miranda et sa maladresse qui aurait pu potentiellement tomber sur eux. Ni Komui et l'infirmière en chef qui recherchaient activement les deux Exorcistes, l'un pour charcuter leur Innocence, l'autre pour les envoyer dans leurs lits.

Ce fut Froi Tiedoll qui jeta un regard respectueux vers les deux hommes à travers la fenêtre d'une chambre bien précise. De la chambre de Yû Kanda, il pouvait distinguer entre les arbres, son élève et celui de Cross Marian assis tous deux sur ce banc en pierre face au soleil qui se couchait.

Il n'était pas venu fouiner dans la chambre de son protégé, loin de là. Mais quand il était entré dans cette pièce, il avait été intrigué d'entrevoir deux silhouettes à l'extérieur sous la neige douce. Ayant reconnu Kanda et Allen, il avait souri chaleureusement.

Et puis, ses yeux avaient croisé le bocal précieux du kendoka, là où baignait le lotus dans son liquide amniotique. La quasi-totalité des pétales s'était échouée dans le fond, et sous le regard triste du Marechal, l'avant-dernier pétale de la fleur se décrocha lentement et vint tomber dans le fond pour joncher tous les autres.

Le dernier et unique pétale, volatile et précieux, siégeait en haut du bocal, seul.

Le cœur lourd, Tiedoll reporta son regard vers la silhouette de son disciple.

« Je t'en supplie, Kanda. Profite de ton dernier pétale. »

Puis, le Marechal s'approcha du lit de Kanda et y déposa un papier crayonné, aux traits nets et précis. Après un ultime regard vers la chambre spacieuse et les vestiges du magnifique lotus, Tiedoll quitta la pièce en refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Ce dessin représentait les deux Exorcistes durant la fête de leur retour. Allen souriant largement, assiette de saumon entre les mains, et Kanda à ses côtés, bras croisés, au regard fuyant, expression lasse, mais au léger sourire paisible. Il aurait pu s'agir d'une photo tant les portaient des deux hommes étaient réalistes.

Ils paraissaient tous deux lointains, chacun regardant dans la direction opposée de l'autre, mais aussi si proche, bras contre bras et sourire qui dévoilait une sensation de bien-être dissimulée. C'était les deux héros qui avaient gagné contre le Diable lui-même en mettant à profit leurs sentiments respectifs.

Voici un moment saisi sur le vif. Le temps figé pour toujours. Un souvenir qui ne s'effriterait jamais.

Capturé pour l'éternité.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

FIN

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

…

 _LaviYuu3397_ _: Merci de m'avoir conseillé la série « K » j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur internet et je vais commencer de ce pas la série qui m'a l'air pas mal ;)_

 _Merci donc à vous tous pour avoir suivi cette petite utopie de mon cerveau. Votre soutien est m'a source d'énergie si bien qu'à peine fini ce prologue, je me suis lancée sur le prologue d'une autre fic Yullen et j'en suis presque déjà arrivée au chapitre 2 X) Vous êtes les meilleurs ! KISS_

 _Et puis, Yullen un jour, Yullen toujours !_


End file.
